Mystical Cariparell (Pink Blossom Series: Magical Twist)
by angelfish333
Summary: Is true love worth it? In a moment of time, a twist of fate can bring two people close together or worlds apart. The Evil Queen will see to it, that her reign lasts forever and her tactics are far worse than they could imagine possible. Magic can only take them so far. Clarines is lost, but can it be restored? Will Cariparell be the land they call home?
1. Chapter 1 Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Snow White with the Red Hair characters nor all the places in this story setting.

A/N:This takes place during Book 4 of Pink Blossom Series. It is just for fun and is not really significant to our storyline. It won't make much sense if you do not read to the point mention in my stories.

* * *

I was looking for Desti and Suna, after they had left my office. I was lucky enough to get a papercut and find a good excuse to leave my office in search of them. Something didn't feel right and I had to know what Suna was up to.

I was coming around a corner, when I saw them talking in a very close proximity. A warning rung in my heart and I wanted to rush towards Desti and pull him away from her.

She gazed into his features like she was in a daze and then she leaned in, without Desti noticing and she claimed his lips.

My heart stopped when I saw that he wasn't even resisting. His cheeks went bright red and his eyes went wide. I felt like my heart was going to shatter. Desti could be with Suna. Maybe that would be best for everyone. It wasn't fair!

Tears cascaded down my face, as the 'couple' weren't even aware that I had seen what they had been doing.

I turned away from them, with my heart pierced and my gaze met Kiki's. I didn't even know that she was behind me. "Kiki…"

Kiki looked at me and back at the two, who unbeknownst to me, broke apart by Desti's resistance. "You don't need them. Come with me. I will help the pain go away."

I nodded reluctantly and followed her towards a… PORTAL?! I would have been more surprised but my heart hurt too much for me to really care and I followed her into the portal.

Kat tried to stop me. "No! Miko don't!" She reached out to grab me, before I disappeared into it. Kat balled her fists and charged in after me.

* * *

I stared at Kiki with wide eyes as I took in everything around me. This was some sort of castle, but I think it preceded ours.

"Don't fight the pain. Let it flow through you and you will discover a power that you never knew existed."

"Don't listen to her!" Kat ran towards me.

I turned to Kat, trembling. "I can't pretend anymore. Desti is with Suna now." My heart ached so much and I turned back to Kiki. "Take the pain away." I suddenly was overcome with a dark force and my pain only incited the power that flowed through my veins.

"Good. Now I will teach you how to control it." Kiki smirked evilly. She then turned to some guards. "Take her former attendant to the dungeon!"

Kat looked back to see that the portal had disappeared. "Miko! Fight it!"

"No." I suddenly didn't care about her or anyone for that matter. I only cared about myself.

* * *

Kat was alone in a dingy cell, but yet she really wasn't alone. She saw Obi in the other cell next to her. "Obi? What are you doing in here?"

"Probably the same reason as you, I would imagine." Obi answered in a complete indifference.

"She-" Kat was cut off by the sound of the outer guards crying out in pain and dropping to the floor.

Deston ran in with the keys. "Obi!"

"It's about time." Obi stood up and welcomed the freedom that was opened to him.

"Desti?!" Kat roared in confusion.

Deston gave her a curious look.

"We could always use more help." Obi answered his unsaid question.

"True." Deston unlocked Kat's cell. "We have to hurry. There are guards all over this place. The portal is just outside the walls. Let's move." Deston expressed urgency, so Kat decided to leave it for now.

After dodging the guards and sneaking around the grounds, they made their way to the walls and over.

"There!" Deston pointed to a portal.

They ran through the portal without hesitation, Kat included. Once they got through, they took a breather.

"Thank goodness!" A young woman turned to Obi. She had Miko's pink hair and turquoise eyes. But her hair was far shorter than Miko's and it reached just past her ears, styled in array of strands that spiked away from her head. "I am so glad you are safe."

"Miko?!" Kat blurted out.

The girl turned to Kat. "Who is this?"

Kat was stunned. "It's me, Kat!"

Deston turned to the girl. "I thought she might be able to help us."

"I see. You have done well, Deston. Please return to your post."

Kat was bewildered at the order. Miko acted like he was just another soldier. If it really was Miko. "What is going on?"

The girl was suddenly called upon and distracted from Kat's question.

"Princess Miko?!" The man approached her. It was none other than Apollo. "We covered the eastern forest, but they have now been overrun. The queen is looking for you and is killing any peasant who withholds information. She already has burned down the villages in the north."

Miko revealed her remorse. "So many lives. What is the point of all of this?"

"Miko, I think we should find another location for our camp. She has her guards searching everywhere." Apollo seemed genuine in his concerns. He was acting like a normal considerate human being.

"No. We will stay here for now. She won't find us, unless we are careless."

"Understood." He turned to Obi. "Where have you been? Did you at least accomplish your goal?"

"I did. I have learned that the queen has acquired a new magic. She uses a mirror to create portals." Obi informed.

"Then she is going to be using them to find the princess." Apollo reasoned.

"I don't think that is what she had in mind."

"What are you saying? Obi, if she is up to something then we can't afford to wait around and find out what that is. We need to plan our next move. Any information you can provide, will help."

"Of course, Your Highness." Obi bowed.

"Everyone stop! What is going on here?!" Kat couldn't take it anymore. Someone better talk or else.

"Do you think she might be working for the queen? She has seen too much. We can't just let her go. What was Deston thinking in bringing her here?" Apollo roared.

Obi quickly defended, "Don't blame Deston. I was there too. I think she can be more help than we realized."

"She knows who we are, so unless she is psychic, the queen must have informed her. I may not trust her, but Apollo is right. We can't let her go. She has seen too much." Miko answered.

"Why would Queen Rin do something like this?! I don't believe that for a second!" Kat blurted.

"Queen Rin?" Miko asked in confusion.

"King Izana, Prince Keno… ring a bell?" Kat continued.

"Where are you from?" Miko grew suspicious.

"Wistal Castle currently, why?"

Miko's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.

"What is the matter with you?" Kat couldn't grasp her friend's sudden change in expression.

"That is impossible!" Obi blurted. "Wistal Castle was destroyed right after the princess was born!"

"D-destroyed?!" Kat was now horrified.

"And I have never heard of any queen by such a name." Obi continued.

"T-hen, who is Queen?!" Kat took a step closer to Obi.

"Queen Kiki, who else?" Obi grew agitated. "Where have you been? Under a rock? I have never seen you before. And **I** worked in Wistal Castle."

"For Prince Zen. I know." Kat **did** understand, but she was going to have to get some answers.

"Who are you? No one has spoken of him in many years."

"What happened?"

Miko's voice sounded burdened. "My Mother and Father died during the attack on Wistal Castel."

"Then I assume Prince Amari doesn't exist either…?" Kat hesitated.

"That would be correct."

Miko turned to Kat curiously. "Where did you come from? You aren't from this world, are you?"

Everyone else just stared at Miko in surprise.

"Doesn't seem that way. Where I'm from, Desti and I are your attendants."

"Desti?" Miko asked in curiosity. "Deston is a simple farm boy. He joined the cause after the queen burned down his land. He is good with a sword, but hardly worthy to be an attendant."

"If you were to teach him, you would see that he is more than capable." Kat defended.

"I wish I could, but we don't have time to be training our new recruits. Time is a luxury we just don't have." Miko stated plainly. "I have one thing to ask… will you fight for us or will you take the queen's side?"

"I am loyal to Miko. It seems that for the time being, that is you. But the Miko from my world is here too. I will not abandon her. She is with Kiki… Queen Kiki…"

Miko gasped. "Does she have powers?!"

The others tensed too.

"Powers?" Kat just remained confused.

"If this is true then I think I know what she is trying to do, Your Highness." Obi expressed seriousness, which wasn't normal for his character.

"So do I fear." Miko agreed. "Apollo! Send your men to the outer reaches and secure the out posts!"

"As you wish, my beloved." Apollo bowed chivalrously.

Kat just cringed at the implication.

"Obi, take your men, head west and protect the civilians! If any of them want to join our cause, you know what to do!" Miko continued to bark out orders.

Obi bowed. "As you wish, M'lady."

"MOUNT UP, MEN!" The two men ordered to their men. And in response, there were dozens of men on horses, lined up and facing Miko.

Kat suddenly thought they were all going to charge at Miko and she prepared to protect her, if need be. Something Miko did, shocked Kat to the near breaking point.

Miko suddenly positioned herself in a specific manner and raised her hands. After some kind of movements and responding to her hands' gestures, out came two portals. They looked much different than the one Kat entered through.

"TO BATTLE!" Obi and Apollo raised their swords in the air and signalled their horses to charge through the portals. Once the riders were all through, Miko lowered her arms and breathed heavily. She looked disturb by something, but Kat was still stunned.

Miko gathered herself and approached Kat. As she walked past her, she placed a gentle hand on Kat's shoulder. "Come with me." She raised her hand and another portal appeared in front of them. Miko gave Kat a look that told her to go first.

Kat obliged and Miko followed her.

* * *

Kat looked at the place they had appeared and saw the ruins. The walls were destroyed and the castle that was inside was falling apart and was grown over with vegetation. "Where are we…?" She suddenly recognized this place. "Wistal Castle?! I was just here!"

"That is impossible. This has been ruins for over a decade." Miko then led Kat towards one of the few rooms, that had sort of held together. It was a library and there was a portrait of Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki. "What are they like?" Miko stared at the portrait in a daze.

"Prince Zen would die for Miko. He has a reputation of killing pirates, but he has a gentle side too. Princess Shirayuki is an incredible herbalist. She can cure anything. Miko has a little brother, Prince Amari. He is just a baby, but he will grow."

Miko had a tear in her eyes. "I never knew them." She turned towards Kat. "They had sent me away, just before the attack. I lived in hiding all these years, while the queen grew stronger."

"Kiki was Prince Zen's attendant. What happened?"

"In your world, was there another attendant, by the name of Mitsuhide?" Miko locked eyes with Kat.

"Yes."

"You don't understand the powers that work here…"

"I would if you would tell me."

"The evil queen wields dark magic. This magic is easily obtained by hardening one's heart and giving into it's alluring nature. It takes over and fills you with a rage that can spiral out of control. Once you give into it, there is no going back." Miko avoided the real question on Kat's mind. It was a painful history.

" **You** have magic. There obviously is more to that."

"The magic I wield is light magic. It is very different and isn't obtainable for just anyone. I am the only one who does."

"Why?"

"I am the product of true love. In this gathering darkness, love doesn't exist. I am the only proof that it does."

"Surely there are others." Kat spoke in disbelief.

"Status and peasantry. No one who has found love, if they have, has the freedom to choose it. Children are betrothed as babies."

"Then you are betrothed?"

"Apollo and I shall marry once I have reclaimed my kingdom."

"Then how did Prince Zen and Shirayuki marry for love, if it was forbidden?"

"That is stuff of legend. No one knows the answer."

"Why force people to marry in the first place?! What was King Izana thinking?!"

"I don't know if this is the answer, but people feared magic. What it could do. All people knew, was the dark magic. Any sign of magic and they were put to death. Kiki kept it hidden until the chance she had to destroy Clarines from within."

"I need to get Miko and return to my world." Kat expressed urgency.

"I fear you are already too late."

"What do you mean?!"

"If she is with Kiki then I believe that the darkness has already consumed her. Your friend is gone."

"No. I won't believe it!" Kat balled her fists. "I will reason with her. She won't stay here."

"Then you are out of time." Miko studied the books. "If there is a solution… it will be in these books."

Kat turned towards the books. "I hate reading books…" She muttered to herself.

Miko and Kat read book after book. Miko had made herself comfortable on the reading couch, reading up on portals and magical disturbances.

Miko put her books back and found one of particular interest. She gazed out of the window and then she saw the sun setting. "It's getting late. We should head back." She held out her hand and summoned a portal. "We can't be out here after nightfall. She will know we are here."

Kat and Miko jumped through the portal, but Miko felt her energy drain and she nearly fell over. "...What is happening to me…?" She muttered to herself. "My magic is getting weaker…"

"Miko?!" Kat tried to help her stand properly, but Obi and Apollo, who had already returned, took her side.

"What is the matter? Miko?" Apollo grew concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You aren't fine!" Obi interjected.

"There is a magical disturbance. Something is draining my magic." Miko finally admitted.

Apollo turned to Kat. "Parallel universe. When the Miko from Kat's world emerges in the same world as the one from ours, what happens?"

Miko held up a book and managed to straighten out. "It says in this book, that we share the same magic. If she get's stronger, I will grow weaker. That is because she is stealing the magic away from me. And my life force."

"What can be done about it?" Obi asked indefinitely.

"I don't know, but we cannot afford to let the queen have her any longer. If we don't come up with a plan and soon, then the Miko from Kat's world must die or we shall all pay with our lives."

"I will not allow it!" Kat roared. "There must be another way!"

"I'm sorry, Kat, but there isn't any time."

Kat stormed away from them. No way was she going to let them kill Miko. Kat happened upon the stables and found Deston cleaning up the stalls. "Stable hand?"

Deston looked up to meet Kat's gaze. "Surprised?"

"Yes. You are supposed to be Miko's right hand!"

Deston cringed. "Not just anybody gets to be Princess Miko's right hand! Are you kidding me?!" His face heated and made his true emotions apparent to Kat.

"You like her? Admit it."

"Of course I do. But she is out of my league. I could never be with her. She is already promised to Apollo."

"Don't be a pushover."

"You don't understand how things work here, do you?" He dumped a bucket of fresh hay over the stall and started to take the wheelbarrow out with the old stuff.

"I'm starting to. Just go and talk to her. Just what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. There is a war going on or did you forget."

"I didn't. Miko needs you right now."

"No she doesn't. She is a princess you know. You can't go around referring to her on first name basis. Only Apollo has permission."

"She hasn't gotten on my case about it. I take that as invitation."

"She isn't the one you need to worry about." Deston dumped the manure in the fertilizer section. They still needed to survive. Crops were essential.

"Desti!" Kat couldn't stand his pacifism much longer. "If we don't come up with a plan, they are going to kill Miko!"

Deston's eyes widened. "What?!" He dropped the handles of the wheelbarrow. "What good would that do?! She is our only hope!"

"The Miko from my world. She is being twisted by the queen and they think we should kill her!" Kat was furious with the plan.

"Your world?" Deston was confused.

"It is a long story but there are two Miko's but my friend is from another universe."

"How did you even… Nevermind, I don't even want to know." Deston sighed "They plan to kill her... Why? What good would that do?"

"If Princess Miko turns dark, she steals your Princess Miko's powers."

"Is your Princess Miko born from true love?"

"Yes. I believe so." Kat didn't know where he was going with this.

"She has light magic then too. Her fate isn't sealed." He breathed a brief sigh of relief.

"You know what to do?!" Kat shrieked at the first sign of hope.

"Not at all. But I know someone who might."

"Who?"

"My mother. She had studied magic for years."

Kat's eyes widened. "Your mother is alive?!"

"Why wouldn't she be…? Do you know something I don't?!" He panicked.

"No. Where can we find her?" Kat urged.

"She was taken captive by the queen. The Evil Queen keeps them pretty close, but no one knows where."

"How does that help us?!"

"Princess Miko might be able to find her." Deston took Kat's arm and led her towards Miko. "Princess! I think we might have a plan." Deston stopped and took several breaths once he stood before her.

"Let's hear it." Miko quickly greeted. The other men were hesitant.

"Princess Miko from Kat's world is a product of true love." Deston quickly informed.

"Deston, you're a genius." Miko cheered.

Deston's cheeks turned red at her comment.

Miko turned to the other men. "There is a way. But the only problem is the Evil Queen will not leave her side. We need to distance them somehow. If there was only a way to even the odds."

"If there is such a disturbance from just one of us, what would happen if there were two?" Kat brainstormed.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Kiki from my world came to this one?"

Everyone grew tense.

"We have enough trouble with just the one and YOU WANT TO BRING IN ANOTHER?!" Apollo raged.

"Our Kiki is a kind woman who will most definitely help us. She will do anything to save Miko." Kat stood confidently.

"Even if that is true, there is still the problem of getting to your world." Miko stated sadly.

"What about all those books in that library? Surely there is something that can help us out?" Kat insisted.

"I suppose it is worth a try." Miko smiled.

Kat nudged Deston. "You'll come too."

"Sure." He agreed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2 This is Royal Business

I had done a lot of training and Kiki was sure that I was ready. "What would you have me do next?" My eyes had an evil glint in them.

"The final test. I want you to return to your world and kill your family. Do not leave one breathing!" Kiki's voice was sinister and she smirked maliciously.

"I will not fail." I pulled out my sword and prepared myself.

"Good. Now go!" Kiki held her hand out to the mirror and a portal appeared.

I charge through the portal and returned to the castle that I had once known to be my home.

I saw Desti looking everywhere for me. He is my first target. But then I saw Prince Zen looking over the balcony. Zen will be a more formidable opponent, so I **should** start with him. It was time to put all my training to good use.

* * *

Miko created the portal and they all found themselves in the library of the ruins in Wistal. They fanned out in search for answers. Miko stood up and she relaxed a moment, before she tensed again.

"What is it, Princess?" Deston asked in concern.

"I feel great. Normal even." Miko hesitated, before she met Kat's gaze.

"She returned to my world!" Kat shot up from her position.

"That can only mean one thing… Queen Kiki plans to kill the royal family in your world. She is using Miko to do it." This burden was evident in Miko's expression.

"But magic doesn't exist there!" Kat objected.

"She probably doesn't need it. Time is short. We need answers! Hurry!" Miko urged the others.

* * *

"Miko?! Stop this now! What has come over you?!" Zen held his sheathed sword protectively in front of himself.

Shirayuki came running out of her room with Amari in her arms. "What is going on?!"

"Stay back, Shirayuki!" Zen could see the evil glint in my eyes and knew something was really wrong.

I lunged at him once again. His sword skills were still too advanced for mine. But I was using his surprise and confusion to blindsight him.

"Please stop this, Miko!" Shirayuki cried. And then Amari started to cry profusely.

Kiki came running towards Zen. She took his side and gave Miko a wink.

As the fight continued, Kiki took the element of surprise and suddenly knocked Zen over from the side and his sword slid over the balcony. "Now is your chance!"

I swung my sword towards his chest as I watched the man I called 'my Father' cower under my descending blade. The fear in his eyes was thrilling to witness.

"NO!" Shirayuki screamed. "ZEN!"

A sword suddenly intercepted mine and I looked to see who it was. I may as well have been looking in a mirror, because I was looking at myself, with extremely short hair.

She was ready to defend them no matter what.

"A slight change of plans." My lips curved into a malicious smirk.

"You stay away from them!" Miko was well poised in confidence, I'll give her that.

Zen stood up and took a step back. He felt like he must have hit his head. "Two Miko's?"

Shirayuki cried and ran towards Zen and pulled him in close. "What is happening?"

"I don't know…" Zen answered as he watched the two of us engage in a fight to the death.

Kiki stepped forward. "You can stand against her, but can you fight both of us?" Kiki joined in the fight, but then so did Kat.

"You will not hurt her! I won't allow it!" Kat deflected Kiki's blade, forcing her to engage in a one on one with Kat.

Mitsuhide came running towards the commotion in haste. "Zen!"

Zen turned to face Mitsuhide, not sure if he was friend or foe anymore. He would defend Shirayuki, no matter what.

Mitsuhide froze when he saw what had transpired. " What's going on here?!"

Zen relaxed a little. "I don't know." He wanted to do something, but he had no idea what the right action would be.

Kiki's eyes met Mitsuhide's and they went wide. "It's you…" Tears gathered in her eyes. For a moment her expression softened.

Zen studied Kiki and Mitsuhide. "This is just…"

"Miko! That's enough! You have failed! Return!" Kiki roared in anguish.

I grunted in anger. I. Do. Not. Fail. I stood down and then darted for the portal.

Desti tried to stop me, but wasn't able to.

"Miko! No!" Kat shrieked as Kiki followed close behind me.

Zen approached Kat and Miko. "Will someone tell me what is going on?!"

"It is a bit hard to explain." Kat answered.

"I can see that." Zen stood in front of Miko. "How is there two of you? Why was Miko attacking us? Explain!"

Miko just stared at them with awe. "It's really you. You are real." She covered her mouth to catch her breath, seemingly. "You're here." She felt the tears fill her eyes. This was something she would never imagine could happen in her lifetime.

"Who are you?" Shirayuki came closer to her.

Kat noticed that Miko wasn't really able to say anything. "This isn't your daughter. Not technically. The Miko that attacked you earlier, is."

Zen's expression became pained and disheartened. "Tell us everything."

Miko collected herself. "They can't believe in a world where it doesn't exist." She gestured for Kat to stop.

"Then why don't you show them?" Kat insisted.

Kiki stood next to Mitsuhide in shock.

"Kiki?!" Miko pulled out her sword.

Kat placed a gentle hand on it and caused Miko to lower it to her side.

"This is our Kiki. She isn't a threat." Kat reassured her.

"There is no time to explain. With Miko returned, my strength will be drained. I can't keep the portal open for much longer." Miko explained her desperation.

"Take us with you. We need to help Miko." Kat insisted.

"I can't take all of you."

"I don't know where it is that you are going, but if Miko is there, you will not leave me behind." Zen locked eyes with Miko.

"I'm going to." Desti stood behind her.

"I can't allow it. Where I come from, there is already a Deston." Miko updated.

Kiki and Mitsuhide took Zen's side. "We will go to." Mitsuhide handed Zen his sword back.

"Mitsuhide? Bad idea. You're the reason we are in this mess. Not that I am blaming you, but if you love Kiki, you will stay here. Kiki is welcome to join us. We could use her help." I turned towards the portal. "There is no time. Come or don't!" I darted towards the portal and the others that were coming, followed behind. My eyes met the portal and watched it shrink. "Hurry!"

Zen and Kiki's eyes widened at the sight of the portal.

Kat, Zen, Kiki and Miko were the only ones to make it through before it disappeared.

* * *

Through another portal, they appeared at the camp and Miko nearly fell over.

Apollo ran to help Miko, but Zen was ready to kill him at first sight.

"I know what you're thinking, but like it or not, this is a very different Apollo." Kat stopped Zen.

"I thought Desti had killed him." Zen expressed disappointment and didn't really allow his anger to dissipate.

Obi rushed towards Miko and then froze. "M-Master…?" He turned to Miko. "Are you insane?! You brought **them** here?!"

"They have a right to say what happens to their princess too." Miko tried to steady herself.

"Obi?" Zen and Kiki stared at him in shock.

"I get you have daddy issues, but why **her**?!" Obi glared at Kiki.

Then suddenly everyone around them noticed her presence and drew their weapons. "It's the Evil Queen!"

"Stop!" Miko stood in front of the men. "This is NOT the Evil Queen! She might just be the answer."

The men stood down, but they didn't seem to trust the new arrivals.

"What is going on?" Zen turned to Miko and Kat.

Miko stared at him for a moment. "It's easier if I just show you." She held up her hand and caused another portal to appear.

They hesitated for a moment but then they entered through it.

Miko followed them in and they were now standing in the Wistal Castle ruins.

"Wait… This place… it's…" Zen felt his heart in his throat.

"Yes." Miko stated simply.

"What happened here?" Zen's expression turned serious.

There was no way to avoid it. "The Evil Queen. She destroyed this castle." I stepped forward to avoid their eyes.

"Queen Kiki." Kat stated while making eye contact with Kiki herself.

"I didn't do this." Kiki folded her arms.

"How is Kiki queen?" Zen asked in disbelief.

"I suppose you want to know the whole story?" Miko asked accepting the inevitable.

"I would."

"It all started with Mitsuhide."

"You said that earlier. What does this have to do with **him**?" Kiki urged.

"Not much is known about him. In fact, even my own parents are nothing but legend. I don't know if what Obi told me was even true. But I have no reason to doubt him, so here we are." Miko let out a deep breath. "Obi was there. He protected me from the Evil Queen. Before this all happened, this land was known as Clarines. It was a thriving kingdom and so were the surrounding lands. You could search the whole world and never find more peace than you would find here, or so the legend says. Prince Zen was the first prince to marry for love. In fact, love was just a myth. His attendants stood by him, but legend states that Mitsuhide had to sacrifice his own life to save Prince Zen, after he ignored his attendants' council. Kiki blamed the prince for Mitsuhide's death. No one knew at the time, but it seemed that Kiki was in love, herself."

Kiki blushed a little.

"She then manipulated an arrangement so that the future king, Prince Izana, would have to marry her. He then mysteriously died. Then she attacked Wistal Castle. The prince and princess didn't survive."

"Prince Zen wouldn't have gone down that easily." Kat rejected.

"Thank you, Kat." Zen sighed.

"So what happens now?" Kiki asked. "You said there is something that I can do."

"It seems that in your world, love does exist. Product of true love, no matter where they originate, are blessed with untold powers. I am the only one to be born in this world that I know of. But with the Miko from your world here, I am forced to share my life force and my powers with her. She has been getting stronger and harnessing our powers for herself. I believe that was the Evil Queen's intentions all along."

"So what you're asking is, does that include me?" Kiki perceived.

"Exactly."

"My mother died when I was young and my Father doesn't speak of her. I couldn't tell you." Kiki grimaced.

"Then it is a chance that I am willing to take."

"How does it work?" Kiki asked.

"You will have to discover that on your own. They tried to teach me something they did not understand and **I** had to figure it out." Miko held out her hands to face the ground and the flowers sprung out of the earthbed. The plants rose so high that she could shelter herself from attacks, if she wanted. She reached her hand to the sky and then the clouds disappeared. She then turned to Kiki and held out her palm. A beautiful dress appeared, dressing Kiki's body.

A scowl appeared on Kiki's face to match.

Miko whipped her hands in an unusual way and everything she had sprung forth, vanished into thin air. "Why don't you give it a try? Start with something simple, like moving an object." Miko held her palm towards Zen's sword and then it came out of its sheath and flew right into Miko's hand.

Zen just flustered at his weapon being removed from his side. He gathered himself. "Alright, you had your fun. Now return me my sword."

Miko struck the sword into the earth. "Don't move, Prince Zen." Miko warned.

His eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

Miko used her magic with her hands coordinating the movements. The sword lifted into the air by itself and swung around in a circle, then struck down hard back into Zen's sheath.

"Please don't do that again."

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Miko asked in genuine concern.

"Not really. It was impressive to say the least."

Miko flashed Zen a warm smile. She then recovered and her attention turned back to Kiki. "Now you try."

Zen held his hands out in front of himself, protectively. "No way. She is not trying that."

"What's the matter, Zen. You don't think I can handle it?" Kiki mused.

"I don't want to take any chances." Zen held his sword's handle firmly.

"For Zen's piece of mind, I think we should try something else."

Zen released his breath at Kiki's comment.

"How about this." I picked up an old training sword. "I want you to have a sword fight with me, only using magic."

Kiki held out her hand and tried to do something, anything.

"Focus your energy into your palm." Miko instructed.

Kiki closed her eyes and tried to do what was asked of her.

"Look out!" Miko tossed the sword to Kiki, but Kiki didn't react fast enough and took the hit to the chest. "Again!" Miko used her magic to retrieve the sword and then she threw it at Kiki again.

Kiki tried. But each time failed. "I'm sorry, but your faith has been misplaced. It doesn't appear that I possess such an ability."

Miko turned her attention to Prince Zen.

"I don't know about my parents either. Don't look at me."

Miko locked eyes with Kat.

"Guess it's my turn. Step aside, Prince Zen." Kat came close, fully expecting to learn a new ability.

Miko used her powers to begin the sword fight, but try as Kat might, the sword didn't move, let alone block. The practice swords struck her, one after the other.

"This is a waste of time. I suppose true love is a rarity in your world too." Miko sighed.

"That can't be…" Kat was sure that her parents were in love.

"It is getting late. We should return at once." Miko sprung up another portal. For the first time Kat had noticed that she had to use both her hands. "Go."

They stepped through the portal and were back at her camp.

Apollo came out front in a panic.

"What happened?!" Miko recognized the urgency.

"The whole town in Difila was destroyed. We barely got out with a few children!"

"Difila? The queen is getting too close for comfort. If she has made it this far-"

"I'm sorry but the Evil Queen isn't the one who attacked us!" Apollo panted, trying to regain his breath. "It was their Miko!" He pointed in distaste at Zen.

Zen glared at him. "She is not a bad person. She wouldn't be doing this if she had a choice."

"Everyone has a choice!" Apollo challenged, standing toe to toe with Zen.

Zen placed his hands on the hilt of his sword.

Miko broke in. "That is enough! Both of you!... Unfortunately…" Miko met Zen's glare. "Apollo is right. This was something she chose. However, I doubt that she made that choice without being manipulated into it. If you want to help us save her, then you both have to play nice and work together. Deal?"

Apollo stood down. "Miko, anything for you, my beloved." Making a point to show off his relation status and standing with Miko. "But this is asking a lot."

Zen was shocked in a bad way. "Beloved?!"

"Prince Zen, will you agree to work with Apollo?" Miko could tell that something was off. " Whatever your relations with the Apollo in your world were, please refrain from exerting your judgement on ours."

"If Apollo is different than ours, I will restrain myself. However, if he gives me any reason to believe otherwise, I will not hesitate to cut his hands off and serve them to the dogs." Zen gave a death glare to Apollo.

"You can have the hands, I'll take the family jewels." Kat gave Apollo the same glare.

For the first time, Zen showed no reaction to Kat's comment.

"Is that really the best you can do? There has to be trust among us or we have already lost to the Evil Queen. We can't have strife in this camp." Miko glared back at Zen.

"You'd feel the same way we do, if you were face to face with **our** Apollo. He tried to force himself on you!"

"Apollo is a good friend of mine. I have known him since I was a child. I will not allow you to undermine his character or authority. Do I make myself clear?!" Miko glared at Kat.

Apollo puffed up, making his head appear to be a head taller than Zen's.

"Crystal…" Kat grumbled.

Zen tensed up. "Fine. If you trust him, then I will leave my personal grievances behind..." Zen muttered to himself, "... for now…"

"Good, because I would like you to accompany him to the field." Miko smirked.

Horror painted over Zen's features. "What?!"

"If you are going to assist us in any way, you are going to need to know who we are dealing with." Miko reasoned.

"You've got to be kidding..." Zen grunted in frustration.

"Looks like you will be following my orders." Apollo revelled in his authority, walking past Zen towards his horse.

"Apollo take it easy on them. They aren't familiar with the way things run around here." Miko clarified. She then turned to her men. "Get them some horses, will you! They are important guests."

Kat just smirked back at Apollo. "Did you hear **that**? She said 'important'!"

The smirk slid from Apollo's face. "Yeah, well I'm still in charge."

"Apollo! Bring them back **alive**!" Miko stressed. Miko turned to Zen. "Don't worry, he is a bit to take in at first, but you will learn to like him."

"I doubt that…" Zen grumbled to himself.

Miko stood back and held out her hand and a portal appeared in front of the riders. "Be careful! The queen is meticulous and cunning."

The riders rode through the portal, before it disappeared.

* * *

They saw that there was some riders heading towards a town. "Let's move! That will be her." Apollo ordered and his horse took off like a bolt.

Zen and the others followed suit.

Kiki stopped her horse, due to a weird sensation that she had never experienced before. She looked up and her eyes met a distant figure. It was... HER! Then she must be the queen. "Stop!"

Zen and the other's stopped, while Apollo had ignore her and the rest of his men.

"What's wrong?!" Zen called out.

"It's a trap!" Kiki yelled out.

Zen's eyes grew wide as he turned back to face the town.

The town turned into a thick black substance. The riders that had gotten closer to the town had been thrown from their horses, because their horses' legs got stuck in the black goop.

Kiki looked back to the person she believed to be the queen and saw that her hand was extended to the town. The Evil Queen then clenched her fist and the town instantly combusted.

Zen's expression turned to fear. "We have to save them!"

"I think it's already too late." Kat stared absentmindedly at the flames.

Kiki suddenly saw the queen meet her gaze and then a malicious smirk showed up on her face. She then turned her horse around and left.

"NO!" Miko rode out of a portal that had come out of nowhere. She raised her hand towards the fires. She clenched her fist and the fires died out in an instant. She then rode in frantically on her black mare. "APOLLO!" She then found him lodged in a well.

"I was lucky this was here. It came out of nowhere." Apollo explained.

Miko cried and then threw her arms around him quite dramatically. "I was so worried that I wouldn't make it in time." She pulled away and wiped her tears. Miko's expression turned darker when she saw the burned corpses all around them. "They were so peaceful… why do this?"

Zen and the others approached. "This is her power?" He asked in disbelief.

Miko turned in remorse. "This is only a taste of it. Until now, I wouldn't be hiding in the shadows. I would be out here confronting her. My powers have grown too weak. A couple spells and I feel drained." To confirm that her legs started to give out on her, not her best timing.

Apollo caught her and carried her bridal style. Miko wrapped her arms around him and took comfort with her head resting against his chest.

"Just rest. I've got you." Apollo assured her.

Zen was surprised by Apollo's sincerity.

The portal disappeared. Miko glanced back at it. "Sorry…" She held out her hand to open another one.

"Don't. We will stay here for the night." Zen told her.

"We can't. The queen will pick us off for sure." Apollo roared.

Kiki just gave him a blank stare. "Then why did she leave after seeing us here?"

Miko's eyes grew wide. "She must be…"

"Stop." Apollo placed her on Zen's horse. "You will need to recover your strength."

"It is always something new with her… We can't afford to sit here and wait." Miko became restless.

"Whatever it is, we will figure it out when we return." Zen turned his horse. "Which way is camp?"

"There is no way to get there, except through my portals." Miko answered.

"If the queen let you go, then we can't risk exposing your portal gates. Zen is right for once." Apollo growled in defeat.

Zen gave a deep scowl to Apollo for that comment.

"We should stay away from camp. I know this area. There is a cave nearby. It should allow us to keep a low profile." Apollo led them towards a deep cavern. They tied the horses up inside the entrance and ventured in.

After making a small fire, Zen lay Miko down next to it.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Miko smiled to reassure everyone. Miko eventually fell asleep.

Zen locked eyes with Apollo. "Do you love her?" He asked the question in a very low tone. "I want the truth."

"Like a sister." Apollo turned to him. "Not like it is any of your business. It isn't like you are **her** father."

"But you are betrothed?" Kat glared at him.

"Our parents arranged it. But they aren't here anymore. They can't tell us how to live our lives." Apollo glared at Zen. "You can't either. I won't allow her to be alone. I will honor our parents' wishes."

Zen relaxed. "It's strange, how you can be so decent."

Apollo locked eyes with Zen. "As far as I'm concerned, the people in this world are completely different from the people from yours. Myself included. **You** aren't an exception."

"You may be right. Doesn't mean I am going to trust you though. You seem to care about Miko. I can trust that action." Zen explained.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you." Kat glared at Apollo.

"Oh yeah? I'm spoken for. You should find someone else." Apollo lay his head down.

"Smart ass!" Kat blurted.

Miko's lips curved into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 New Intentions Develop

"I really missed you." Queen Kiki smiled at Mitsuhide.

"Kiki, where are we? Where is Zen?!" Mitsuhide panicked.

Queen Kiki turned towards the window and leaned against it, overlooking the valley. "He's around somewhere. But let's not think about him." Queen Kiki turned back to Mitsuhide. "We are finally alone, without any responsibilities at all. Zen can handle himself."

"Are you sure you are the real Kiki?"

"Of course. Who else would I be?" Queen Kiki spoke in the usual tone. Even in this world, she still spoke the same way.

"If that is true, then tell me something that only Kiki would know."

Queen Kiki smiled flirtatiously and drew close to his ear. She whispered something and then turned to watch his expression grow wide in surprise.

"KIKI?!"

* * *

Morning came and Miko woke, giving a big stretch. Her eyes landed on Kat who was keeping watch. Miko gazed longingly at Zen's peaceful figure as he slept by the fire pit, that once was their only source of light. 'You're my Father… I never thought possible…'

"How are you feeling, Miko?" Kat turned to Miko.

Miko smiled and stood up. "Better. I am going out for a while. When they awake, inform them to return to camp."

"You're going out there, by yourself?! Are you mad?!" Kat's voice woke the others.

"I know what is at risk, but if I should hope to keep my strength, I need to get stronger." Miko explained.

"Then we are coming with you." Zen stood up after letting out a yawn.

"Please rest. You will need it." Miko pleaded.

"That won't be possible as long as you are out there alone." Zen expressed concern.

Miko's eyes watered as she saw his sincerity. 'He cares about **me**?' She tried her best to gather her emotions. "Very well." She led them out of the caves and towards the horses. She held out her hands and summoned a portal.

"I will return to camp and carry out your orders." Apollo turned his horse away from them and rode off.

The others rode into the portal and on the other side was a wasteland.

"You come here to train?" Kiki asked.

Miko smiled. "Yes."

"But there isn't anything here." Zen observed.

"Not yet. But there soon will be." Miko turned away from them and focused her energy.

"Why did we come here? You could have literally trained anywhere!" Kat retorted.

"There is something that I have noticed as of late. My powers aren't affected as strongly, the greater the distance. If I want to be stronger, I can't allow myself to wear out." Miko explained. "Kiki, would you stand in as my training opponent?"

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress." Kiki retorted.

"Deal." Miko held her hand out to her swords and then infused one with a flame and the other with an ice. She swung them around in mid air and dazzled my audience, then position them for an attack. "Are you ready?"

Kiki's eyes widened. "And what am I supposed to do?"

Miko's lips curved into a smirk. "Dodge." Miko slammed her ice sword into the sand and out from it, the ice spread around them. Then she struck it with the fire blade and the water collected on the ice, and formations burst forth. Suddenly they were no longer in a wasteland, but inside an ice palace. The combined water and ice training field was going to make it harder to maneuver and focus. The blades had returned to normal and then Miko focussed her attacks on Kiki.

Kiki dipped and dodged as the strikes came down on her, but she found herself sliding.

"What do you hope to gain, by practicing in this unfamiliar environment?" Zen asked.

"As you have seen before, the Evil Queen always sets the stage. I need to be one step ahead of her." Miko then dodged Kiki's strike, when Kiki finally managed to get close enough. Miko struck down her sword again and Kiki had to roll to get out of the way in time.

Kiki was completely drenched but as soon as she emerged, the water from her clothes and torso evaporated immediately.

"How does the ice not melt?" Kat asked no one in particular.

"Because it's magic." Miko dodged another attack. Then their swords clashed and Kiki knocked them both away. Miko renewed their enchantment and they returned to defend her.

"Why don't you give it a try, Prince Zen?" Kat smirked.

"No, thank you." Zen leaned against a wall of ice and just watched them train.

"I need another opponent to split my focus. Kat, join in, will you!" Miko slammed her sword into an ice pillar missing Kiki by a splinter.

"Alright. I won't go easy on you." Kat engaged in the fight and started to dip and dodge at the incoming blade.

"That's what I was hoping for!" Miko now had to fight Kiki with one flying sword and fend off Kat with another. With them being swung through mid air, made it easier for her to defend against them both at the same time.

Once Miko was confident that her two opponents were more comfortable with these fighting conditions, she took it up a notch. "Time for the real practice." Miko swung the swords with more precision and accuracy. The speed increased and so did Miko's own movements. While she was fighting with her swift levitating swords and keeping her opponents busy, she started to climb the ice palace. It was very difficult to do, because of how slick the ice was, which is why it made it such a challenge for her to have to split her focus soo much. "I need to get stronger." She spoke under her breath.

Miko's determination grew and even though she slid down the jagged walls many of times, she persisted to climb it. It took many of tries, but finally after a long time, she grabbed the tip of the tallest peak of the ice palace.

"Now for the fun part. LOOKOUT BELOW!" Miko ran down and then positioned herself to slide down the palace roof. She was quickly gaining speed.

Zen was alerted to her descent and knew she was going to fly off the edge. He quickly darted to her drop point and reached out to catch her.

Miko flew off as predicted and did a perfectly executed backflip and then landed in Zen's arms. Miko looked up to see his expression of shock. "You caught me? Why?"

His expression turned to disapproval. "You need to be more careful or you will get yourself hurt." He put Miko back down on her own feet.

"I need to push my limits." Miko explained but could see the concern that he had for her well being. It was nice to see that he cared. "Let's get back to camp." Miko summoned a portal and they walked through it.

* * *

Miko's eyes widened at the sight. The camp was overrun by massive growing thorny vines. The tents were shredded and the buildings were lodged in large vines and completely ripped apart. The farmlands were covered in glass shards that were covered in crimson liquids and killed all the crops. "No...no… please no…" Miko felt a fear rising in her and quickly tried to shake it as the darkness tried to seep into her. She took a deep breath and rejected the temptations. "OBI?! APOLLO?! It can't be…"

Zen pulled her into his arms and she cried.

"Miko?!" Apollo ran towards them, coming from nowhere.

Miko shot out of Zen's comforting embrace and ran towards the man who called out to her. "Thank goodness! What happened here?!"

"It was your Evil Twin! I don't know how she does it, but she can sense your presence." Apollo grabbed her arm. "You can't afford to stay here, they will come back for you."

Realization struck and Kiki gasped.

"What is it?" Zen asked her.

"I could sense the Evil Queen. That was how I knew she was there. It must have something to do with our likeness." Kiki tried to explain the best way she knew how.

Miko pulled away from Apollo. "I can't go with you. I will put everyone in danger."

"You can't stay here!" Apollo shrieked.

"Go! They need a leader." Miko placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Not without you. You are more important than they are." Apollo reasoned.

"I won't be alone." Miko turned her attention to Zen and the others.

Apollo marched up to Zen. "I swear, if she suffers anything and I do mean ANYTHING, I will personally kill you."

Zen was taken aback by Apollo's display of loyalty and determination to protect her. "Understood."

Apollo gave them one look over and then turned to Miko. "Don't be reckless." He pulled her in for a farewell embrace. Then he left her side. "Get out of here. I will cover the exit if they should return."

"Apollo! Take care of everyone. Move the camp to the north of Lucso. There is a deep valley that is well hidden. They will be safe there. I will create a portal gate for you in the cave near Treden." Miko gave a last smile. "Goodbye my friend. Please tell Obi, I'm sorry."

"I will."

Zen reached out his hand to welcome Miko into following them.

Miko accepted and they were off. This time they were on foot.

Kiki stopped for a moment. "I think we should go back."

"Are you crazy?! You saw what the queen did that camp and you want to go back?!" Kat shrieked.

Kiki just remained composed. "Not to the camp. I think we need to go back to our world."

"Why? What's wrong?" Zen slightly panicked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling they might be in danger." Kiki explained.

Zen whipped around to Miko. "We need to go back."

Miko understood their concern. "The mirror in Wistal was a lucky break. I don't know if we will find another one."

"Then we need to go back to Wistal Castle." Zen locked eyes with Miko.

"You heard what Apollo said. If she has followed me to the camp, then she will have followed me to Wistal. We can't risk going there."

"It doesn't matter. I need to go." Zen urged.

Miko then formed a portal. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Zen turned towards the portal and ran through with the others behind.

* * *

The mirror was in the room in which they appeared.

Miko then activated the mirror with her magic and the portal to the other world formed in the glass. "There isn't much time. Will you be returning?" Miko was a bit sad to think this might be the last she saw of him.

"No. I will be back. Please keep the portal open." Zen requested.

"I will. Please hurry."

Zen signalled for Kat to stay with Miko. Then he made eye contact with Kiki. "Let's go." They then darted through the portal and into the courtyard of Wistal Castle.

"Prince Zen!" Ryuu came running out. "Where did you go? The chief has been looking everywhere for Princess Shirayuki! Do you know where she is?"

Zen's face flushed. "She would be with Amari!"

"But she's not and Prince Amari isn't there either!" Ryuu finally caught up to Zen, panting profusely.

"THEY'RE GONE?!" Zen and Kiki shrieked in unison.

"I haven't seen Mitsuhide either. Where did… pant… you go?"

"Sorry Ryuu, but we have to go. We can talk to the chief later. But for now, you will need to manage without her." Zen turned to Kiki. "Let's go."

Kiki followed Zen back towards the portal.

Desti came running towards them. "Zen! I am going too. Please permit it!"

* * *

Miko held her hands out towards the mirror, trying to hold it open the best she could. Miko could smell something raunchy and then a thick greenish sludge started to flow in through the cracks in the walls and fill up the floor. It was already coming towards Miko and Kat's ankles. "Please hurry…" The sludge started to touch the mirror and the portal started to short out. Miko continued to reignite the enchantment, but the sludge was starting to drain her own magic.

Kat placed her hand on Miko's shoulder. "You can do it."

Finally Zen and Kiki ran back through the portal in urgency. They were accompanied by Desti.

Miko suddenly dropped her hands to her side and felt faint. "Save the mirror…" Miko blacked out.

Kat caught her before she could fall into the sludge.

Desti was just trying to take it all in.

"What is going on?" Zen panicked at the sudden realization of their current situation.

"I think the sludge is draining her magic. We need to keep her away from it." Kat informed.

Zen took Miko into his arms. "Kiki, grab the mirror. It might be our only way back to our world. We need to protect it."

Kiki did as directed and Kat helped. It wasn't a small mirror.

Zen pushed against the door. "We're trapped. If the sludge is pouring in through those cracks then it is overflowing on the other side."

"... no I didn't do it…" Miko muttered in her sleep. "...please not my books… no…"

"There is no way out!" Kat shrieked in terror.

"I know one way." Kiki's eyes landed on Miko. The others followed. Kiki clenched her fists. "Let's see if this works." Kiki closed her eyes and focussed her energy and held out her palm. Nothing happened. After trying a few times Kiki just clenched her jaw. "That was a waste of time. It would seem that I am not the product of true love, like Miko hoped." Kiki was reflecting back on her parents. She shouldn't be that surprised.

"Step aside." Kat did the same as Kiki, but alas it failed too. "Oh, COME ON! This is so useless!" Kat punched the wall as the sludge had reached their knees.

"What are you doing?" Desti was completely confused.

"Not now!" They stared at Miko.

Their noses were suffering just as much. The stench was making their eyes water.

"MIKO!"


	4. Chapter 4 New Card Played

Shirayuki was thrown down a pit and it was fairly dark, but not impossible to see. She tried to pull herself up. Her dress was looking pretty mangled and covered in a crimson red dust that matched the cave floor. She dusted herself off from the crimson red dust that also coated the rock floor.

She heard lots of banging sounds and things ripping each other apart.

She heard a familiar voice call down the pit. "Have fun with your new toy!"

"Kiki!" Shirayuki shrieked in fear. "Why are you doing this?!"

But Kiki left without another word.

Shirayuki heard the sound of opening cages and then she was surrounded by men. But there was some kind of sickness that loomed over them. Not an illness, but something that Shirayuki couldn't put her finger on.

Shirayuki backed away from them slowly.

They looked like they might hurt her in ways she could never recover from.

One man came into the moonlit pit and the light exposed him for what he is. He had black paws and silver stripes. His claws were massive and definitely brought many victims to their demise. His mouth had tiger like fangs and then as he approached her, he was tackled by a giant black bear that had come out of nowhere. He suddenly changed into a full on tiger, with glowing red eyes and silver stripes on his black body and quickly defended his new territory.

Shirayuki suddenly noticed that the men surrounding her were changing into all kinds of beasts and ripping each other apart over possession of her. She felt the cave wall at her back and cringed as she knew she would eventually be at their mercy. She had to dodge a few swipes of misguided claws and jump out of the way before getting crush by a giant gorilla beast, that was thrown at the wall in her direction.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and led her towards the shadows. "This way!" It was a female voice that expressed urgency.

Shirayuki didn't know who she was but she knew that her chances were better with this woman. They managed to get out of the caves but Shirayuki's foot got caught on a dead stump and she tumbled down the dark and dreary rocky slope.

She landed at the base with a crunch. She quickly inspected herself to see if she had broken anything and sure enough, she did. She broke a dead tree branch. A breath of relief escaped her lips, but then she was pulled up onto her feet and urged into the direction of the musty, rotting woods.

The woman pulled her into a cave and Shirayuki finally got to see her rescuer, when she stepped into the candle light. The cave had a simple work desk, book shelves and a pool in the far side. It wasn't much, but the woman took her full attention.

Shirayuki stared at her in great shock. This woman had been infused with poison ivy throughout her body and she wasn't wearing a dress, rather than a big wilted flower. The stamen of that said flower was peaking out from just below her chest and the petals covered her body well enough. Other than the shrivelled brown color it was exhibiting, the flower would have looked like a very fine dress. The petals wrapped around her curves and underneath those petals at her back, were two smaller stamen at the points just above her hips. It could have been sold as a dress, if it weren't for the lack of extension down the legs, that would deem it as inappropriate. Shirayuki could tell that this woman couldn't wear clothes, because the flowers were actually a part of her.

"I know. It looks weird."

Shirayuki felt the itchiness on her arms and started to scratch at them. "Poison ivy?" The rest of her body responded in likeness.

"Yes…"

"Who are you?! What is this place?!" Shirayuki started to panic.

"Princess Shirayuki, please calm down. You are safe for now."

"Please."

"This place is a mysterious magical dungeon, where the Evil Queen plays with her toys."

"Toys?"

"Everything on this island, she created. It is guarded by a magical spell that causes everything to be trapped here forever."

"I have to find Zen and the others! I can't stay here forever!" Shirayuki tried to leave through the exit.

"Stop! It is useless!" The woman reached out and grabbed Shirayuki's arms.

Shirayuki stared in horror as the poison ivy from the woman's arms extended around Shirayuki's and confined her. Shirayuki felt her energy being drained from her.

"I'm sorry!" The woman pulled her arms away and caused the poison ivy to rip at Shirayuki's arms and make them a little raw. "I'm not used to much contact." She tried to comfort Shirayuki. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Shirayuki's eyes widened at the sight of the flowers that had been wilted, had now sprung to life, showing off an incredible display of vibrant yellow, orange and pink tones. Even her expression was more lively.

"What are you?"

"I'm not really sure. The lands here are covered in complete darkness and the moon only shows on the nights that the Evil Queen comes to visit. I draw strength from the sun, but in a land where it never shows, I am starved. I look to other sources to draw strength, but I never wanted to take that from you."

"I will be alright. What's your name?"

"Swethyna." She went to the shelf to look through some books.

"Black hair... Sapphire eyes... I should have known." Shirayuki smiled.

"Your Highness?"

"You have a son. Deston, right?"

Her eyes widened and sparkled like she might cry. She placed her hand over her mouth. "He's alive?" She gasped as she dropped the book, she just picked up.

Shirayuki panicked a little. She knew he was in **her** world but this place was far too weird. "I don't know…"

Swethyna picked up her book as the tears descended to the ground. "I lost him, when he was a small boy. He never even knew his father."

"I'm sorry."

"Your Highness, please don't be upset for me asking this… but why are you here?"

"I didn't have a choice. Kiki… she took me from my home." Shirayuki felt like she might cry. "How did you know? That I wasn't from your world, I mean?"

"Do you see these books?" Swethyna turned and slide her fingers down their spines. "The Evil Queen enchanted these books, simply because she wanted to see if she could. She keeps me around, because of my extensive knowledge of their contents. It wasn't a popular practice, but I studied magic for my whole life. I wanted to be prepared if the day ever came where we would need to know how to fight it. I prayed that day would never come. Queen Kiki learned of my knowledge and she has kept me like her pet, ever since." Swethyna pulled out a book from the shelves. "How much do you know about our world?"

"Not much." Shirayuki sighed.

Swethyna ushered Shirayuki to sit on the log that was sitting against the wall, providing some style of reading couch. She then handed her the book.

"I don't think I have time to sit here and read." Shirayuki objected.

"Who said anything about reading?" Swethyna opened the book. There the words were illustrated in an unusual way with moving images and sounds on their pages. The pages didn't even need to be flipped, for it was extended as a film.

Shirayuki saw the pages come to life, as she merely watched the action.

~" _Prince Zen! This really is unnecessary!" Kiki objected._

 _Zen got on his horse. "It is fine, Kiki. The people here are peaceful. It's not like I am going out to the front lines of battle. You can trust me."_

 _Mitsuhide cut in. "If you really think you should go then I am going with you! I still think this is overkill. The people have already surrendered at the base. We don't know how the people will react to us riding in through their city after the war just barely ended. They will have hard feelings towards us. I think we should stay back and wait for them to cool down."_

" _I suppose you're right. It may be reckless, but if we wait, then we will just be playing right into Prince Kotau's hands. I've had enough with his negotiations. I will not use our first born as a pawn to create an alliance with Taurialle. He only wants it because he believes it will be unique." Zen complained._

" _That's not the only reason. Prince Kotau wants the product of true love." Mitsuhide blurted._

" _Well he isn't going to get it. Not that it exists in the first place."_

" _Everyone thought love was a myth too." Kiki reasoned._

" _I will make arrangements with the House of Demasies and take them up on their offer. I will not leave my unborn child to chance. Not to Taurialle. No way."_

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Zen whipped his reins and the horse took off._

" _You know Prince Izana is going to kill you!" Mitsuhide turned to Kiki. "I better go after him, before he gets himself killed."_

" _Mitsuhide! Wait!" Kiki followed him too._

 _~Zen stood in front of the Prince of Taurialle. "I will not allow you to insult our people like this! I will not give you my unborn child in marriage to any of your children!"_

 _Prince Kotau smirked devilishly. "You think that is wise to go against your future king?!"_

 _Zen jumped off his horse and stormed up to him. "Let me get something off my chest. You will never see my child, even if I must marry it off to a peasant!" Zen stood just in front of the other prince, with a death glare that was hardly affecting its mark._

" _That's treason then." Prince Kotau smirked and infuriated Zen further._

" _Zen, let's go." Mitsuhide tried to get Zen to stand down._

" _Not until I set this prince straight." Zen's gaze didn't leave the other prince's. "I challenge you to a fight to the death! Taurialle will be joined in our alliance, with no further questions! If I die, then you know what will happen next!" Zen spoke through gritted teeth._

" _I accept." Prince Kotau took his stance and pulled out his sword._

 _Zen did the same and faced him head on._

 _In a fight to the death between royalty, any interference was punishable by death._

 _Zen struck Kotau's sword and they were locked in an enraged fight that lasted for three hours with no one backing down or getting undermined._

 _Zen stepped back and took a short breather, while Prince Kotau wasn't showing any fatigue or weakness, if he had any. Zen then renewed his attack and after the battle, going back and forth, Zen finally incited more determination and struck Kotau's sword away from him._

 _Zen pointed his sword at Kotau's throat. "Rescind your offer or you will pay with your life!"_

 _A sly grin appeared on Kotau's face. "You think it would be that easy?"_

 _Mitsuhide looked up to see several archers in the distance pointing their arrows at Zen. Mitsuhide sprung forth and jumped in front of Zen, just in time to take the twelve arrows to his head, chest and stomach. Mitsuhide's body fell down towards Kotau and Kotau rolled out from under him._

" _MITSUHIDE!" Kiki and Zen shrieked in terror at the sight of their closest friend being struck with so many arrows. Tears cascaded down both Kiki and Zen's faces._

 _Zen's grip tightened on his sword. He then chased after Kotau on horseback. He was going to make him pay!_

 _Kiki held Mitsuhide in her arms as she cried her heart out. "... noo… why did this happen…?... why didn't he just listen…?... no one would have had to die… no one… sob…" Kiki burst into tears holding the man she loved so dearly close to herself._

~" _Kiki? Is there some particular reason, that I should marry her?" King Izana interlocked his fingers together._

" _It would seem that Kiki was chosen for a great many reasons. However, the main reason lies with the House of Seiran. They have a huge influence on the people, as of late. It would seem that everything hangs in a balance. Marrying the daughter will provide more stability for the kingdom." Lord Haruka spoke confidently._

" _And when did this development start?"_

" _Just a few days ago. It seems to have been caused by a sudden disturbance at the docks. I believe that this challenge Prince Zen made to the Prince of Taurialle has made everyone incredibly uneasy about the leadership of our kingdom. It appears that Prince Zen does not share your values and ideals for ruling this kingdom."_

" _This has to do with the House of Seiran?"_

" _They are the people that have been the most offset by these actions. It seems that Prince Zen is not only looking for, but instigating trouble. Celan's daughter in particular, was put in grave danger due to the Second Prince's recklessness."_

" _And this is what they are willing to accept to allow peace in the kingdom. Very well. See to it. I will deal with Zen."_

 _~The guard ran towards the office of the Second Prince and knocked on the door._

" _Enter!" Zen ordered._

 _The guard barged in and placed the letter in his hands, but due to his disposition, the guard must already have been made aware of it's contents._

" _You may leave." Zen pulled out the letter and read it._

 _What does it say?" Shirayuki came to his side._

" _The king is dead…" Zen's expression grew dark. Suddenly his attention was diverted to the balcony._

 _Dark storm clouds were forming very quickly over the castle. They were dense and black._

 _Zen shot up. "Shirayuki! Take Miko and run!"_

" _What's going on?" Shirayuki panicked,_

" _I have a bad feeling. Just go and take Obi with you!"_

" _Go where?!" Shirayuki cried and little baby Miko started to cry._

" _Go to the House of Demasies. I have accepted their offer and they will be inclined to help us out. They will even hide you if necessary." Zen saw that the skies were completely black. "There is no time!"_

 _Shirayuki cried and then ran out of the office as quickly as she was able. "Obi!" She called out to him, wherever he was._

" _This way!" Obi yelled from the other hall._

 _Shirayuki quickly followed him, trying her best to calm Miko's tears._

 _~Zen held his sword ready._

" _It is time to finish this."_

 _Zen turned around and saw Kiki standing right behind him. "I knew it was you. Why do this? After everything we had been through? You would kill my brother?"_

" _You killed Mitsuhide. This will hardly make us even." Kiki's eyes radiated a hatred and evil that was never seen before._

 _Zen quivered in remorse. "I never wanted that to happen. Kiki, this isn't you."_

" _It is now." Kiki raised her hand towards Zen and he turned to stone. Her hand balled into a fist and then she punched the air and the stone structure that had held his pose, was obliterated into little pieces. "Goodbye old friend." Kiki voice filled with disgust at those words._

 _Kiki approached the balcony and stretched out her arms to the skies. Out of nowhere, big black bats filled the courts and halls._

 _~Shirayuki was suddenly attacked by a swarm of bats._

" _Shirayuki!" Obi turned back to the princesses._

 _Miko was shrieking in terror, as Shirayuki did everything she could to shield her child from their vicious bites. She fell to her knees and covered Miko with her body screaming as the bats slowly picked her apart._

 _Obi grabbed Shirayuki's hand and pulled her to her feet as he swatted away the flying terrors._

 _They managed to get out of the castle, but barely. Shirayuki was bleeding badly._

 _The black clouds started to rain a thick black substance that caused Shirayuki's feet to get lodged in the black puddles. She tried to shake herself out of it, but only managed to fall on her knees and get stuck even further. "I can't move! Take Miko and go! Get her to Demasies!"_

 _Obi accepted the sweet little baby girl from Shirayuki. "I will get you out to. I promised-"_

" _It's too late! I'm ordering you to go!" Shirayuki pushed him away. "You'll be safe in the trees! Go!"_

 _Obi took his scarf from his neck and strapped Miko into his chest tightly. Then he ran for the trees and was able to get as far away from the castle as possible._

 _Obi stopped at a tree and looked back to see the walls were eroding from the black substance. Obi suddenly panicked and pulled the dress off of Miko, before the black collected rain drops could harm her and he found a stream and bathed her. He pulled off his own shirt and there were welts forming all over his body, wherever he was hit. Once he was able to clean the rest off, he took Miko back in his arms. "You will be safe. I promise."_

 _Miko stopped crying for a second and stared into Obi's face. She tried to reach for his nose. She then formed a sweet little smile._

" _Let's keep moving. They will know that we are gone by now. It won't take very long for them to come after us. What am I saying…?" Obi gazed into her sweet face. "You don't even understand what I'm saying." He finally pulled over his baby strap made from his scarf and wrapped her inside it." If the legends are true… you might be the kingdom's last hope." He looked down at her again. "You look awfully weak to be a hero."_

 _Miko raised her hand and swatted him, then reached for his nose again._

 _~Shirayuki felt the burns on her face and shoulders intensely. The cuts were burning even more so. She cried out in agony as she couldn't hear any resistance being fought. She tried to keep her hands away from the tarry substance and the black rain formed on her hands causing them to stick to her dress, but when it seeped through, her hands were welded to her knees._

 _The rain stopped, but the burning and the pain didn't subside._

 _Kiki stood in front of Shirayuki. "That was too easy."_

" _Kiki? What are you- What have you done to Zen?!" Shirayuki panicked._

" _Zen shattered like stone." Kiki mused at her former friend's pain. "But you, I will take my time with. Where is that sweet little doll? Why don't we have her come join us?"_

 _Shirayuki spat at Kiki._

 _Kiki backhanded her._

 _Shirayuki landed on her side with immense force._

" _Where is she?"_

" _I will never tell you anything!" Shirayuki rose to a sitting position._

 _Kiki grabbed Shirayuki by the neck and the skin of Shirayuki's legs ripped clean off and Shirayuki screamed in pain as she was lifted into the air. Shirayuki's face turned pale and her strength failed her. The tears of agony drained from her eyes. "I said: where is Miko?!" Kiki's eyes were dark and soulless._

 _Shirayuki just gave her a confident smile. "You lose." Shirayuki then gave out her last breath._

 _Kiki looked down at the puddle of blood that had formed and grunted in frustration. She obviously didn't expect her to die that easily._

 _Kiki turned to the castle. "This is finished. Your daughter will be next, Prince Zen. Count on it." She formed a portal, walked through it and the chaos around the castle ceased at that very moment._

Shirayuki cried. "How can she be so evil?"

"That is the strength of the darkness over will. It doesn't matter who she was, the darkness takes its victims farther than they would ever want. Their hearts become black as night. She doesn't control its power, it controls her."

"How do we stop it?"

"To put it simply, she must die."

"There has to be another way!" Shirayuki stood up abruptly.

"It's not possible. I know how you must feel. I wish there was another way. But there isn't."

Shirayuki didn't accept that answer and started looking through all the other books. She found a book that she pulled from the shelf that might be conclusive. She opened the book and then watched the magic play out in front of her. But as she watched it's contents, she realized that it didn't help.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself." Swethyna started to study her own books.

Shirayuki sat down now that she was satisfied with Swethyna's effort, being put out there.

"Who has come to this world from yours?" Swethyna asked.

"There is seven of us."

"That's a lot. Prince Zen?"

Shirayuki nodded.

"Princess Miko… is she still alive?" Swethyna studied Shirayuki's expression. "You're daughter?"

"Yes…"

"But she isn't on our side, I take it."

"The darkness you speak of, has consumed her. If what you say is true, then you are condemning her to death."

Swethyna panicked. "She is the product of true love. That means there is hope."

Shirayuki's eyes lit up. "There is?!" She stood up in urgency.

Swethyna's expression wasn't very reassuring. "She has light magic within her. That will conflict with the dark magic. In a sense, she is at war with herself."

"Then…"

"The spell still has to be broken and no one knows how. There aren't any books that cover it. Perhaps a solution was never discovered."

"Then how do they know it can be done?"

"I can only tell you what is in these books." Swethyna turned away from her.

Shirayuki continued to itch her arms and the rawness didn't help. "Are there any herbs that grow here?"

"I wouldn't trust anything that grows here. You will find that they do more harm than good."

"Why can't we leave this island?" Shirayuki finally asked.

"There is a spell that makes you return to the island after you float through the fog. There is no way out. Believe me, I've tried."

Shirayuki shrunk in her spot, with her eyes as wide as they can get. "I have to find Amari." She started to cry.

"Who is Amari?"

"My son. He is just an infant."

Suddenly, Swethyna's eyes went wide. She rushed towards the books on the shelf and scanned through them. She finally found that the book was missing.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't think there is anything you should worry about." Swethyna dodged.

"Swethyna? Does Kiki have plans for Amari?" Shirayuki stood up and approached her.

"I can't say for certain. Queen Kiki is meticulous that way."

"You know something?"

"Look… Amari is born with light magic too. I am sure that I was just overreacting." Swethyna did her best to smile convincingly.

Shirayuki cringed at the sound of howling and roars. Creatures gnawing at each other, from outside the cave.

Swethyna rushed to the door and jammed the latch hard, just before a monster rammed against it. "We need to wait this out."


	5. Chapter 5 True Love's Power

Zen had pulled Miko to the top of the self. The sludge now covered their shoulders. "Miko! You have to wake up now! We are going to drown if you don't!"

Suddenly the door broke down and the sludge poured backwards.

Apollo stood there in the door frame. "I told you what would happen if you didn't protect her."

Zen stared in disbelief. "Not this now."

"THE SLUDGE WAS COMING FROM THE WALLS?!" Kat roared

Desti's anger flared upon Apollo's sudden appearance. "What is **he** doing here?!"

"It's a long story." Zen helped Miko off the shelf after enough sludge had drained from the room. "And we don't have time to stand around here and discuss it. The Evil Queen has Shirayuki and Amari." Zen turned to Apollo. "I appreciate that you came in and took the door down, but this is my daughter too. I will not allow any harm to come to her. Get off your pedestal and give us aid. Whatever happens to us, will greatly affect what happens to you."

Kiki looked at the mirror. "Zen! The portal! It's completely destroyed." The magic had completely shorted and the magical mirror cracked through the frame.

Zen stared at in distress. "That was our way home!"

"There is another way…" Kiki analyzed.

"I would rather not use hers. It seems that we won't have much choice." Zen was not looking forward to having to confront the Evil Queen, directly.

Miko's eyes started to flutter. "Apol-lo…? What are you doing here?"

Zen placed her back on her feet.

"I came to save you, after these friends of yours, led you right into a trap." Apollo approached her.

"Apollo. I agreed to go with them. If you want to blame them, then I am also to blame." Miko's explanation calmed him down. Miko's gaze met the mirror. "It's shattered…" Her eyes locked with Zen's. "I'm sorry."

"There is no point in dwelling on the past. Shirayuki needs our help no matter whether we are stuck here or not." Zen saw that the castle ruins were now covered in massive thorny vines.

"Princess Shirayuki is here too?" Miko expressed in surprise.

"The Evil Queen took her."

"Apollo, I think it is time we took the fight to her. Go to the men and rally them up. We strike tonight!" Miko ordered and Apollo bowed in respect.

Apollo turned to Zen. "Can I expect you to protect her this time, Your Highness?" He mocked.

Zen just narrowed his eyes. "In your world, I am your prince also. Try to remember that when you are addressing me."

"You don't belong here. I expect that the moment you have everything you came for, you will go right back from once you came." Apollo blurted before he turned and walked away to his horse.

"You think I am going to like him? He seems to show no regard for royalty." Zen glared at Apollo's disappearing figure.

"He is a rare find." Miko smiled in Apollo's direction. "But I have never served with someone who has had more willpower and strength, than he."

"Willpower and strength. You nailed that." Kat smirked sassily.

Miko approached Kat and lay on a strong slap across Kat's face. "Like it or not, he is my betrothed and the future king of all of Cariparell. He will be respected. As for his disrespect towards Prince Zen, I will speak with him on these matters."

"Some king he's going to be…." Kat muttered to herself, as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"B-betrothed?" Desti froze.

"That's enough. We are wasting time. Where would the queen keep Shirayuki?" Zen got right to the point.

"I have no idea. The Evil Queen is so mysterious. Not much is actually know about her. I know we will find answers in her castle."

"Where is her castle?"

Miko turned away and formed a portal that allowed them to appear right there.

Kiki looked around the walls, but then she closed her eyes to focus on the queen's presence. Kiki smirked. "She's not here."

"Are you sure?" Miko asked.

"Can you sense Miko nearby?" Kiki enquired.

"Sense… Miko…?" Miko closed her eyes and focussed on using her powers to get some extrasensory reading. "I don't sense anything in the castle. How can you?"

"I don't know, but maybe Miko isn't in there. It could be our chance to strike." Kiki suggested.

"Apollo will be furious, but I'll talk to him. Let's do it." Miko placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I'm not afraid of Apollo. Is everyone ready?" Zen did the same.

They all nodded in agreement.

"We are going to need a rope." Kat mentioned.

"Leave it to me." Miko smirked confidently. She positioned her palm towards the outer walls and a hole formed perfectly to walk through. Miko ran ahead and signalled for the others to stay low. Miko used her magic to make the one guard drop his spear on the guard beside him.

"What...iong… ope…" The one guard smacked the other guard.

Miko twisted her other palm and a wind came out of nowhere and caused the guard's slap to turn into a punch.

"How dare you…" The two started to fight.

"It's too easy." Miko turned and placed her hands on the castle wall, allowing herself the ability to see into the castle like a one sided mirror. "It's clear." Miko focussed more energy into her hands and a hole appeared in that wall too.

"Looks like we can just walk right through. You seriously didn't think of doing this earlier?" Kat retorted.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I feel a threat looming over me at every turn. It is too easy. The Evil Queen would never leave the castle unprotected. We might be playing right into her hands." Miko analyzed.

"We are in too far to quit now." Kiki turned towards the halls.

"Right. Let's keep moving." Zen urged them.

Miko did the same thing over and over, to keep their root clear. They made it to a staircase. "I don't know where this leads, but at least it's a start." They ran up the staircase and then there was a few guards stationed in front of a specific room. "That could be where they are keeping Princess Shirayuki."

Kat's eyes went wide. "That's Nosuke-"

Miko slapped her hand across Kat's mouth. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I can deal with Nosuke." Kat collected herself and approached Nosuke. "Nosuke! I've missed you so much!" She threw her arms around him and locked eyes.

"Who are you?" Nosuke asked, not phased by Kat's display.

"Well I know you…" Kat turned to more seductive tactics. "...and I can guarantee that you'd not regret getting to know me." She moved in for a kiss.

Nosuke removed her arms from around him and pushed her away. "Not interested."

Kat stood there in shock a moment.

Miko rolled her eyes and came up behind Kat. She snapped her fingers in their faces and the two guards were out like a light and toppled to the floor. "Thank you for the distraction." Miko held her palm over the doorknob that was locked and they could hear the door lock twisting till it clicked.

The door opened to reveal a master bedroom.

"Zen?! Kiki!" Mitsuhide came out of nowhere. "I am glad to see that you are alright."

"Mitsuhide? What are you doing here?" Zen reacted quickly.

"Why are you asking me? Kiki was the one who brought me here." Mitsuhide turned to Kiki.

"She doesn't actually believe she can have another shot with Mitsuhide, does she?" Kat blurted out.

Mitsuhide's face went bright red.

"We can talk about this later. Have you seen Shirayuki?" Zen placed his sword back in its sheath.

"No. She is here too?!" Mitsuhide's mouth dropped in panic.

"He's useless." Kiki spoke with contempt.

"KIKI?!" Mitsuhide defended.

"Maybe she is at the top of another staircase." Zen didn't want to waste any more time talking about it.

The others followed and Miko keep their direction clear of any obstacles or attention. They finally happened upon another large room, as big as a grand hall.

Miko saw the magical mirror dead ahead. It was active?

They approached it with caution, but as they drew near, I stepped through the portal and held my sword firmly in my grasp. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

Miko blocked the others. "Light shines through the darkness!" She turned her attention to her friends, who were clearly planning on trying to reason with me.

"Miko?! Can't you see what you are doing?!" Zen called out to me.

Miko shouted to her friends, "COVER YOUR EYES!"

They were confused, but did so anyways.

I just gave her a smirk of confidence. I was ready for any trick she had up her sleeve.

Miko illuminated until she was as bright as a star.

I just covered myself with my cloak and was shielded from her pathetic attempts to destroy me.

The light burnt out and Miko breathed heavily. She studied me for a moment.

Now that it was over with, I threw my cloak away from my face.

"The Cloak of Midnight?! But that is Kiki's enchanted cloak! If you have it… We've been playing right into the Evil Queen's hands! We are right where she wants us! How could I have been so foolish?!"

"You said it." I smirked maliciously. "Now your time is up, princess." I raised my hand and out shot a lightning bolt.

As it was about to strike her, she stretched out her hand and used her magic to call to the suit of armour's shield. It managed to block the bolt just in time. The force overwhelmed her and sent her soaring at the floor a great distance away. I wasn't about to waste my time on the others. They can't wield magic.

It didn't stop them from trying. They are more foolish than I thought.

"Stay away from her!" They shouted as they cut me off.

"Oh please. None of you have what it takes to challenge me." My eyes landed on Desti. "Shouldn't you be with Suna? It's what you want." I spoke ryly.

Desti's eyes widened. "Never… I-I love you."

I froze in my spot. He loves me? "It is nothing but a twisted thorn that you love." I turned back to Miko. "Time to finish this!" I shot out another bolt at her.

Kiki jumped in the way and took the hit valiantly. She rolled off towards Miko, unconscious.

"Kiki!" Mitsuhide quickly ran to her aid and Zen to Miko.

Zen helped Miko to her feet.

"I'm not done."

"I am." I reached out my hand and shot another.

Miko summoned the suit of armor's sword and spun it around quickly to create a shield, but not only that, she was able to send it right back at me.

I dodged it just in time. I reached out to summon the vines to restrain her but Desti grabbed my arm.

"That's enough. This isn't who you are. Don't let the Evil Queen trick you into being her slave. You are a princess. You're better than that." He gently slide my loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I don't know what it was, but something about him, off set me. "You would die for them?"

"I would for you." Desti spoke softly.

"Even as I am now?" I couldn't believe it. This isn't going to work on me! Is this some kind of trick?! The darkness pulled at me again and my heart became like stone. There was nothing for him to love.

But before I was able to shove him away, he planted his soft tender lips against mine. It was so powerful that the darkness' hold over me shattered in an instant. My eyes became so clear and I felt my body grow weak. I felt my eyes water. "...Desti…" I cried and fell to my knees. He got down on his own knees. He held my chin to face him.

"I am not going anywhere. I am so sorry I let my guard down. There is nothing going on between me and Suna. You are the only one who will make me happy." He smiled tenderly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have allowed my jealousy to control me." I wrapped my arms around him.

"It looks like Miko is finally back to normal! It's about time!" Kat stood proudly in front of us.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"True love's kiss…" Miko's voice run through the room. "I don't believe it. Yet I have seen it with my own eyes."

Zen approached me, with her by his side. Mitsuhide came too, but was holding Kiki in his arms. "True love's kiss?"

"In legend it stated that true love's kiss was far more powerful than any spell. I never believed it till now." Miko admitted.

I managed to stand to my feet and was greeted with many smiles. "I never believed this world ever existed and yet here you are."

"Very true." Miko agreed. "Miko… Is Desti really your true love?"

"That he is." I turned to face him and he smiled right back at me. "I couldn't imagine life without him."

The Evil Queen appeared behind me. "You broke the spell… Whatever am I going to do without the princess by my side."

It was pretty obvious to us, that she didn't sound like she sincerely cared about her set back. Almost as if she didn't view it as a set back at all.

"Since you are all here, I would like you to witness something." The Queen approached Mitsuhide and he turned bright red.

"Wha-t are y-ou going to-do?" Mitsuhide shook at her advancing.

Kiki disclosed the distance between them and her lips claimed his.

Everyone who watched was infuriated and bright red in embarrassment.

"Stay away from him!" Zen's voice threatened as he drew his sword. He found that despite it all, he couldn't move and that there were vines that wrapped around her, now captive, 'audience'.

When she stepped back, Mitsuhide was in a bliss. He blinked a few times and then his face went bright red. "Kiki?!" In that kiss, however, Mitsuhide dropped **his** Kiki and didn't even seem to notice.

"Mitsuhide?" They all asked in shock.

"I'm going to stay here with Kiki. Go home, Zen." Mitsuhide gazed longingly into the Evil Queen's eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Zen exclaimed.

"You heard him. Leave or you will regret your decision to stay, I promise." The queen picked up the unconscious Kiki and tossed her at Zen.

Zen caught her and held her close. "Since when would you turn your back on Clarines?"

"It wasn't like I was going to be your attendant forever." Mitsuhide explained.

"Then what about turning your back on Kiki?" Zen's eyes narrowed.

"I am with Kiki. What does it matter what world she originates." Mitsuhide justified. "Besides, it wasn't like Clarines was ever going to accept us as a couple anyways."

"Mitsuhide! Stop making up excuses!" Zen tried to cut the vines that restrained him from coming at Mitsuhide and straightening him out.

"This is the life that he choses. If you should disapprove, you will have to deal with me." The Evil Queen sneered. "Now be gone with you, before I change my mind. You will not live long enough to see mercy from me again."

"Not without Shirayuki and Amari!" Zen gave her a death glare.

"You don't seriously think you can intimidate **me**?" Kiki approached Zen. "If that is what you choose, then you leave me no choice." She smirked. "Guards, take them away!"

Nosuke and several others came in and restrained Zen and the others.

"Take them to the dungeon!" Kiki turned away from them.

Zen glared at Mitsuhide.

"What? You asked for it. She was going to let you go." Mitsuhide defended.

"It is nice to see that your loyalty means nothing to you." Zen retorted.

* * *

They were taken away, only because the vines had already restrained them. They couldn't resist even if they wanted to and neither could I.

As we were being led through the corridors, Kat couldn't take it anymore. "Nosuke, why would you work for that witch?!"

"I have a duty to Cariparell royalty." Nosuke justified.

"And former Clarines royalty means nothing to you?" Kat roared.

"It isn't that simple. You don't know what happens to men who betray her. They disappear and are never heard from again."

Zen gave him a stern look. "Where do they take them?"

"The island that she trains to strengthen her powers. No one knows where that is, but she uses them for practice." Nosuke explained.

"So you do what she says out of fear? The Nosuke I know would never act like a coward!" Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Shut up, peasant!" Nosuke slammed his sword against her face for talking back to him. He pretended to accidentally slice through Miko's vines. The magic seal on them was severed.

Miko snapped her fingers and the other guards went out, leaving Nosuke alone to defend himself. Miko's lips curved into a smirk. "Well played."

Everyone grew confused.

"It was a little sloppy, you need to work on that." Miko smiled at Nosuke, then waved her hands over the binding vines and everyone was freed.

"My apologies, Your Highness." Nosuke bowed.

Kat stared at Nosuke and back at Miko. "What is going on?"

"Not here." Miko made a portal appear and everyone and that included me as well, entered it.


	6. Chapter 6 Evening the Odds

Once we were a safe distance from the castle, we made a fire and Miko decided to explain. "The guards were loyal to my family. After the injustice, most of the guards have been scared into submission, but there are a few that work inside the castle and gather intel, providing me aid, if things get too far out of hand. The queen thinks she can twist the kingdom, but everyone is just lying in wait for the day we can take our freedom back."

"Then what can you tell us about Shirayuki and Amari?" Zen insisted.

My eyes grew wide. "They are here?!" Fear started to snare me.

Miko turned to me. "Do not give into fear. It will take you by the heart and turn you towards the darkness."

"I don't understand. If darkness can consume that easily, then why don't others succumb to it's alluring power?" That didn't make any sense to me.

"The feelings themselves do not, but if you allow it, it will consume you. You need to learn to wield the light within you. It will give you the strength to fight it." Miko explained.

"When can I start?" I stood up abruptly.

"Miko, as much I would love to see you get stronger, we need to find out where they are keeping Shirayuki." Zen urged.

Nosuke stood there sadly. "The island."

Miko's face flushed. "You mean she is… no…"

Zen's expression turned darker. "You mean the island where she practices her magic?!"

Nosuke nodded reluctantly at Zen's sudden outburst.

Kiki started to awaken.

"And I wouldn't blame Mitsuhide. The queen has been dancing around him for a while now. She is using some kind of powerful magic to restore the Mitsuhide that she lost in battle." Nosuke updated.

"How can we get to the island?" Zen urged.

"It is impossible. The island doesn't technically exist. Maybe it did once, but it has been shrouded in mystery, since then. If it was that easy to find, more of use would fight for the island victims." Nosuke hated to tell Prince Zen that there isn't a way. "I don't have anymore time. The queen will suspect me if I am gone too long."

"Won't she kill you when she finds out you helped us?" Kat seemed extremely worried.

I however was so confused about what was going on, so all I could do was watch. I knew that Kiki never took me to any island so I had no knowledge that could help them out.

"Not if I do this." Miko stood up and twirled her finger.

Nosuke then turned into a blue jay.

"Turn him back! Are you outta yur mind?!" Kat shrieked.

Miko smirked. "She knows that I would only turn my enemies into woodland creatures. You won't have to worry about him being sent to the island now."

Nosuke tweeted and whistled his approval and flew away.

"Nosuke, lead her to Wilant! She will believe you, after discovering our presence in Wistal!" Miko ordered and he tweeted in response.

"You are turning him back, right?" Kat pressed.

"I will in time." Miko answered.

"Or the queen will." Kiki finally found her voice.

Miko shook her head slightly. "Sorry, but the queen cannot reverse my personal enchantments. Neither can I, hers."

Zen panicked. "You mean if she does anything to Shirayuki, you won't be able to reverse it?!"

Miko let out a sigh. "That's correct."

Worry filled Zen's eyes. It churned him up, not to be able to do anything at this moment.

Kiki stood up and made her way towards the forest. "I will be right back."

Zen barely blinked in her direction.

Kiki didn't make it very far before she heard something approaching. "Zen!"

Out of nowhere, came a beast with black bat wings, hind dragon talons, a bear head, and spider pedipalps from arms. It came down on her in one swoop. Kiki fell to her knees and braced herself for the impact, with her hands out to shield her. A forcefield type shield appeared around Kiki and the monster blew away from its impact. Kiki pulled out her sword.

It quickly recovered and its pedipalp knocked away Kiki's sword in one quick motion. Its talon slammed her down to the ground hard and pinned her.

Zen and the others rushed to her aid, but Miko held out her hand to stop them. "She's got this."

Kiki reached for her sword but it was just out of her reach. She focussed on trying to get her sword in any way possible, as the beast's jaws came in for her throat.

The sword slide across the ground, right into Kiki's hand and she drove it in between her and the beast's jaws. The beast tried to rip her sword away from her, but Kiki held on tight. Kiki manage to get the beast's jaws away from her and she went to strike the beast, while everyone watched closely.

Miko suddenly screamed, "No don't!" She held her own palm towards the beast and sent it soaring backwards into the tree. It knocked the beast out.

Zen helped Kiki up.

Kat whipped towards Miko. "Why did you spare it?"

"Because… It is not just a creature, it is a person. They are villagers that have been punished for siding against the queen." Miko raised her hand towards it and the faintest of form appeared in it's place temporarily. "It's Minato."

Kat shrieked. "What?! Change him back!"

"I can't." Miko tensed.

"You can at least try!" Kat roared.

"I can't do it." Miko tensed even more.

"How do you know if you aren't even going to try?" Kat persisted.

Miko finally broke into tears and swung her arm in Minato's direction, using a spell. "I said I can't do it!"

Minato's form was filled with a momentary bright light that faded away with his temporary form. The beast remained where it lay.

"It doesn't work! I didn't cast the spell!" Miko cried.

I just stared at her. She was me, but I didn't know how to feel about her. It was just too weird. I just stayed quiet with Desti right next to me. I felt bad for Kat however. I knew that Minato was a good friend of hers. I wish there was more I could do.

Kat's tears came down, but she wiped them away. There wasn't anything Miko could do after all.

Kiki turned to Miko. "Thank you for the assistance. I don't know what would have happened if-"

"That wasn't me." Miko regained her smile. "I didn't do anything."

Everyone's eyes widened at Miko's confession.

Kiki reached out her hand and her sword made its own way to its sheath. "Very nice."

Kat then held her hand out towards Zen's sword and focussed her mind on summoning it into her grasp.

Zen gave her a displeased look. "Whaaat are you doing?"

Kat pulled her hand away. "Nothing apparently." She sounded awfully disappointed. "How is it only Kiki?"

Zen narrowed his eyes at Kat.

"What? Miko wanted us to practice with your sword." Kat defended weakly.

"Kat, use your own."

Miko smiled and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "It is time for a little training. Prince Zen, you and the others should head to the camp and meet with Obi and the resistance. Kiki and I, are going to get in some training."

"Are you sure that is a good idea to go alone?" Zen asked in concern.

Kiki showed Zen her confidence. "We'll be fine. We shall meet up with you there."

"Alright."

Miko summoned a portal and then the two of them disappeared through it.

"What's wrong, Miko?" Desti drew closer to me. "You are not usually this quiet."

"Don't worry about me. It is just a lot to take in." I held my hands out to defend myself from their concerns.

"I'm worried about your Mother. We can't afford to wait here for too long. Are you ready to leave?" Zen gently helped me up.

"Of course. Mother needs us. We need to find her swiftly." I agreed and we didn't waste any more time and ran into the forest towards that said camp.

* * *

Shirayuki was offered the opportunity to stay for the time being in the cave with Swethyna. She looked over at Swethyna.

There was a neon blue, sparkling pool, that had a couple trickles from the crimson rock walls, pouring water gently into the little pool and the water must have an equal sized exit point, to regulate the consistent level it held.

Swethyna stood inside the pool and leaned her body gently back against the crimson rock walls. She looked like she was asleep, but she had informed Shirayuki earlier, that she was being watered and lulled into peace. That sounded a lot like sleep. Her flower petals extended from her body and bloomed nicely.

Shirayuki finally allowed sleep to take over. It didn't last long, because she was stirred awake by the sensation of something sliding up her legs and then around her waist and stomach and then around her arms. Shirayuki's eyes widened and she looked quickly to see that she was being wrapped in poison ivy. "Swe-hmmmummphh…" The poison ivy made its way into Shirayuki's mouth. Shirayuki panicked, but then she bit down hard. The ivy quickly retracted and Shirayuki could hear a rustling from Swethyna.

Shirayuki reached for a knife that was rather conveniently placed near her. It was put there, if she would have to defend herself against the beasts outside. Shirayuki never dreamed she would have to cut herself away from Swethyna. Shirayuki started cutting at the vines that held her captive. The energy was draining from Shirayuki, and she was certain, if she didn't act, she would be dead by morning.

Once she was finally free, she staggered towards the cavern door and saw there was poison ivy lining the walls. Shirayuki pulled the door open and ran into the darkest of night.

A beast roared from behind her. She looked back to see that the red eyes shown through the darkness and the silver stripes, gleamed of starlight. 'The Tiger!' It lunged at her, but she tried her best to run, despite the energy taking its time to recover and the itchiness of her entire body that she had to ignore to stay alive.

Shirayuki tripped on a tree branch and tumbled down towards the ocean front. When she stopped, she found that the tiger was not the only thing hunting her. She was surrounded by beasts of all shapes and sizes.

They darted at her and some lunged, but vines of ivy sprung from the earth and the creatures were hoisted into the air and were being constricted by the ivy. Their strength drained and then they were dropped before they lost their lives.

Once they hit the ground, Shirayuki saw that Swethyna was behind them, with her hands to the ground. She was frozen there for a moment, but then approached Shirayuki.

Shirayuki was petrified and shuffled backwards. Anything to get away from Swethyna.

Swethyna pulled back from Shirayuki at the gesture. "This was my fault, wasn't it? I'm so sorry, Princess Shirayuki. I didn't mean you any harm. You should probably stay away from me." She then ran into the forest, leaving Shirayuki to her itching.

Shirayuki knew that itching wasn't the answer, but it was too overwhelming to resist. Shirayuki felt her tongue was swelling. She realized at that moment, she could no longer speak. 'Zen… Where are you…?'

* * *

Queen Kiki stormed up to her guards. "How dare you let them get away!" She extended her palm at them and they cowered like field mice.

Suddenly, the two guards transformed into toads.

Queen Kiki felt like her energy had drained slightly. She felt a slight weakness rise inside. "This can't be…"

The horn blew outside the castle walls. It drew her attention immediately.

The guards in her own castle suddenly turned on her, when they noticed the fear in her eyes, however temporary it would be. Kiki held out her hand and knocked many of the guards down the stairs. "Traitors!" That weakness surfaced again.

The guards kept coming and soon the resistance was going to flood in too.

"MITSUHIDE!" Queen Kiki called out in desperation.

Mitsuhide ran down the stairwell and took her side with his own sword drawn. He struck down many guards who posed the queen any threat, which was all of them.

Queen Kiki ran into the room. "Hold them off! I need just a few minutes!"

"Hurry!" Mitsuhide defended against even more attackers. He was out numbered. He had to take on three or four at a time.

Queen Kiki disappeared into a room and emerged with a book in one hand and the infant in the other. "We need to get to the mirror!"

Mitsuhide knocked down two of his current attackers and they tumbled down the stairs and knocked the other oncoming men. Mitsuhide followed Kiki into the tower with the magical mirror.

Queen Kiki locked the door behind them and ordered Mitsuhide to prop stuff against it. Soon there was banging against the door and Kiki knew that they would eventually break through and she couldn't use any more magic, for it could drain more of her energy. She need to use it to form a portal. "Mitsuhide, we need to take the mirror with us!" Kiki pushed the book into her belt and used her free hand to summon a portal. "No one will ever find us here. Now go!"

Mitsuhide didn't ask questions and took the mirror with him through the portal.

Queen Kiki followed and staggered towards him. The portal then closed behind them.

* * *

Mitsuhide put down the mirror and caught the queen in his arms. "What happened back there?"

"An uprising…"

"Where did you find Prince Amari?" Mitsuhide glanced at the small little child in the queen's arms.

"Mitsuhide…? Would you protect me, no matter what the cause…?" Queen Kiki started to regain a lot of her strength now.

"I would die for you, Kiki. You are more important to me than anything." Mitsuhide's cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh, good. Then you won't mind this." Kiki placed the baby down gently on the grass and extended her hands to Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide suddenly started to change form into a turquoise dragon and grew to half the size of the volcano.

"I shall infuse you with the elements of ice, fire, earth, and wind!" Queen Kiki felt her strength weaning on her. She put everything she had into this transformation. Her legs gave out and her body winced at her greatly increasing fatigue.

The beast finally took its new form and Mitsuhide was blowing fire into the surrounding forests.

As if she were talking to Zen and Shirayuki, she said, "You... lose." Kiki braced herself but her arms failed her. She fell to the ground and stared at the sweet innocent baby boy, who was smiling and reaching for her nose. "If I can't have you, Mitsuhide… No one will."

Mitsuhide burned down the towns and forests nearby, pushing the peasants far away to the north. The dragon then used his ice breath and formed an ice wall around the dormant volcano, making it safe for Kiki to recover her strength. Mitsuhide landed right next to her and wrapped his tail around her protectively.

Queen Kiki smiled at him, before her body couldn't hold out and She fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7 Reclaiming What's Ours

Zen and company found their way to the camp. The men were cheering for their partial victory.

"Once we are finally rid of the Evil Queen, I say that we should call this land, 'Clarines', in honor of the kings of old!"

"Aye!" Many men shouted.

I heard more commotion.

"Look! The fog is lifting! What do we have here…?! It's the island, Obi!" The man called out.

Zen's eyes widened in surprise. " **The** island?!"

I gave my Father a curious look, but he was too distracted.

"Aye! It is!" The men confirmed.

Zen ran ahead and then saw for himself that indeed, an island had appeared in the bay.

* * *

Shirayuki stared out to the horizon, absentmindedly. She had tried to find anything that would bring her hope. Then something caught her attention. The fog was lifting! Then the sunlight finally shown through. It was an amazing sight. She missed the light it brought. She saw her arms were bright red, like her hair. She was spotted and the itching didn't quell either.

She saw the beasts howl and roar at the sight of land, on the other side of the ocean. They jumped in and swam towards it, with expectation, completely ignoring Shirayuki.

Shirayuki's eyes then landed on Swethyna, who ran out like a little child, then extend her arms in the air and spun around and around and around. Her eyes closed as she showered in the sunlight's warmth and energy. She giggled and didn't stop.

It brought Shirayuki a smile to see her so happy.

The creatures emerged from the beach and started to attack any man or woman, they came across. Obi and Apollo immediately sprung into action and protected anyone they could, leading their own men in the fight.

Zen turned his attention to the island. "We need to get to that island!"

I suddenly felt all of their eyes land on me at once. What could **I** do?

"Miko, we need you to make a way for us."

"We could take a ship…" I suggested to avoid what scares me. It had occurred to me that the possibility could arise, where wielding magic might turn me back to the darkness inside. Suddenly, I feared using it again. That is why I hope that they weren't wanting me to make portals or something.

"This isn't a port town. There won't be a ships for miles. You can wield magic. We've seen you do it. I wouldn't ask this of you, if there was any way around it." Zen placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I felt the tears well up. "What if I turn evil again? What if I can't control it?"

Desti took my hand in his. "You **will** control it. This won't be like last time. You are using light magic now."

I steadied my breathing. "Alright. Mother needs us. I will do what I must." I stepped out of the treeline and advanced to the beach. I extended my hand to the waves and they instantly turned to serene glass.

I welcomed my Father and companions to follow my lead and we crossed the ocean tides to the island. I looked through the glass and could see the fish swimming underneath us. I saw a shark too. That was daunting, especially if the glass breaks. It was still nice to see all the ocean life in the water.

Finally we made it to the oceanfront of the island.

Father called out, "SHIRAYUKI!"

As we continued down the shoreline, we came across a woman with ivy and flowers integrated in her body.

Desti froze. "...M-oth-er…?"

The woman turned around, with her long black hair dancing around her. She was smiling like a child, but when her eyes landed on Desti, her face went deep into shock. "...D-eston?"

Desti ran towards her in excitement. He hadn't seen her alive in many years.

"Auntie?!" Kat then joined Desti in a hug with Swethyna.

Tears were cascading down her face. "Who is this?" Swethyna finally asked.

Kat then pulled away. "It's me, Auntie. It's Kat."

"I don't know who you are, dear. Am I supposed to?" Swethyna seemed genuinely confused.

Desti pulled away and then tried to explain. "Kat. She was my best friend when I was six years of age, remember?"

Swethyna cried profusely. "You're from the other world, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Her eyes wandered to us. "Prince Zen?... Prince-ss Mi-ko?"

"Have you seen, Shirayuki?" Zen urged.

Swethyna's expression went cold.

Shirayuki came running out of the rocks, she had been hiding in and stopped at the top.

Zen's heart stopped, when he saw Shirayuki. He panicked at her sight. Shirayuki was spotted and rashed terribly, her eyes were puffy and her lips were enlarged.

Without a word, Shirayuki ran into her husband's arms, hugged him tightly and cried.

"What happened?! Did the Evil Queen do this?! Please, say something!" Zen continued to panic.

Shirayuki shook her head and hugged him tighter.

He held her close, but he was scared for her.

"It… wasn't the Evil Queen…" Swethyna spoke cautiously. "This was my fault… I'm so sorry. I never wanted to bring her harm." Swethyna's expression showed sudden realization. She turned to Desti and Kat, who were now itching their bodies with determination. "I'm not used to being around people I care about…"

"Did the queen do this to you?" I asked.

Swethyna simply nodded.

"What if we used some herbs? Why won't you talk to me?" Zen grew more concerned.

Shirayuki's eyes watered, but then she only shook her head again.

Zen's eyes widened again. "Can you not speak?!"

Shirayuki nodded her head in response once again.

Zen locked eyes with Swethyna. "Please tell me this is only temporary!"

"I don't know. But I know where we might find some herbs that can help." Swethyna tried to be positive.

Zen turned back to his wife. "We will find a way to fix this. I promise you, that I won't give up."

If I could do something, I would. I may as well give it a try. I wasn't going to let my Mother suffer life without being able to speak. I stepped forward and closed my eyes. I placed my palm on her forehead and focussed my mind. "It's not working!"

"Magic can't cure… I'm sorry." Swethyna sympathized.

"You have extensive knowledge of magic, correct?" Kat almost demanded.

"Yes… How did you know?" Swethyna was confused.

"Desti told me that you studied magic for many years." Kat continued.

Swethyna looked at Desti, who was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Not him. Your Desti." Kat clarified.

"He **is** alive?!" Swethyna rejoiced.

"Yes. Is it true?" Kat persisted.

"I have. My whole life in fact." Swethyna finally answered.

I was relieved. "Then maybe you can help us?!"

"I can try. You need to know that my ivy can get out of control." Swethyna warned them. "This is its result." She eyes met Shirayuki's figure. "With the sunlight returned, I think they might not be so desperate for nutrients. I feel much better than I have for years. Drawing strength from the beasts, didn't satisfy."

"Let's leave immediately. There is no time to waste." Zen then offered to carry Shirayuki, but Shirayuki didn't want him to worry even more and showed him that she could manage on her own.

I summoned a portal to take us to the other side.

* * *

We found camp, but it seemed that the surviving numbers were not very high.

They found Obi, who offered the big tent to Zen. Zen sent a guard out to get Shirayuki another dress. The guard left to the Evil Queen's castle to find a dress fit for a queen.

Swethyna assured them she would return when she found all the ingredients for the solution to heal the rashes and such, that we haunting Shirayuki and the two others.

Zen waited in the tent, pacing back and forth, as Shirayuki lay in the bed, resting the best she could, finding it very hard to resist scratching herself. Zen every once in awhile, would hold her arms to prevent her from furthering her condition. But after seeing the tears forming in her eyes, he couldn't bear to allow her that torture.

Finally, Swethyna returned with a few containers in her arms and a simple white sheet to wrap Shirayuki after the cream was applied.

Zen quickly took it from her. "Thank you very much."

Swethyna pulled out a few vials and handed them to Shirayuki. "Wash your mouth four times an hour with this solution. It should bring down the swelling."

Shirayuki nodded and then received the vials and immediately began the first dose.

Swethyna took her leave after giving Zen a bowl for Shirayuki to spit the vial contents after she rinsed her mouth properly. The tent entrance was then closed and Zen and Shirayuki were alone.

Zen handed Shirayuki one of the containers. "Here. I will take your dress off for you." He helped her untie the intricate tie straps at the back of her dress and found it more difficult than expected. After some fidgeting with it, he finally pulled the dress off of her, revealing her bare, spotted, red skin.

Zen started to apply the remedy to her back and other parts of her body that would be difficult for her to reach. After that was done, he gently wrapped her in the simple white sheet. "Close your eyes for me." After she obliged, he applied the cream to a cloth and lay it over her eyes. He applied the rest to her face and neck. "Please rest. The swelling will hopefully decrease by tomorrow."

She nodded and then allowed the sleep to take over.

Zen didn't leave her side.

Swethyna gave Kat and Desti the cream also and they had someone help them apply it to their infected skin. Their condition was not nearly as bad as Shirayuki, naturally.

Nosuke flew down towards me.

Kat ran towards him, after finishing the applications of the cream. "Nosuke!"

"Nosuke?" I looked at her confused. Nosuke?! It's a bird!

"Miko turned him into a blue jay. We need to find her and change him back." Kat insisted.

No problem. "Stand back!" I whipped my arm towards him.

"That won't help-" Kat was stunned when she saw that Nosuke was returning to his true form in a ball of pure, white light. "Nosuke?! But how?"

Swethyna witnessed it all. "The two princesses share the same magic. That is the only explanation I can think of."

Nosuke looked at Kat in confusion. "You're from another world, aren't you?"

Kat nodded.

"Then I suppose we are friends?" Nosuke asked in curiosity.

Kat subtly fidgeted with the promise ring on her finger.

"Something like that." I answered for her.

Nosuke just smiled and then turned towards me. "I am glad that you have returned to us, but I really need to find our princess."

Zen came up from behind him. "Whatever it is, please share it."

"Prince Zen? Of course, Your Highness." Nosuke bowed and then straightened out. "The Evil Queen was overrun. It seemed as her power was weakened. The problem is that she has left and taken the mirror, Mitsuhide and her child through a portal and I don't know where it leads."

" **Her** child?!" Zen grew concerned.

"I never actually saw her pregnant. But she has an infant with her." Nosuke explained in nervousness.

"Amari?!" I panicked. "He's my little brother! What does she want with him?!"

Zen waited anxiously for his answer.

"I don't know…"

"I do." Swethyna grabbed everyone's attention. "You aren't going to like it."

"We need to know what she is up to." Zen urged. "If you have any information, please share it."

"I can't… I really wish I could. As you know, I was the Evil Queen's pet. She needed to make sure she could trust me, so she used a spell on me, that prevents me from fighting against her in any way. That includes sharing her plans with you. I would not intentionally withhold it from you, I promise." Swethyna was completely sincere. "You will just have to trust me when I say that having Prince Amari, who I would assume is a product of true love, is going to be very bad for our world and yours."

Zen gritted his teeth and felt like the rage inside might explode. He tried so desperately to calm down, but he couldn't help but worry. He felt so restless, but couldn't leave Shirayuki either. He was also to meet Kiki and Miko here, so staying put was unavoidable. He didn't even have a direction.

Swethyna couldn't bear to see our disappointment anymore and turned to leave, but Kat stopped her. "Desti is the stable boy. He might be around here."

Swethyna's spirits lifted in an instant.

Kat turned to Obi, who was talking with Apollo at the commander's tent. "Obi, where may I find the stables?"

Obi pointed in the direction further down the camp.

Kat accompanied Swethyna in that direction. They saw, on the way, that there were plenty of guards securing the perimeter. They had a bunch of rampaging beasts on the loose, so it wasn't a surprise. Kat found the stables and saw Deston over in the corner crying.

He was alerted to a presence and picked himself up, whipped his tears away and got back to work. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Desti, it's me." Kat announced.

Deston turned around and his eyes met Kat's but the woman behind her, grabbed his attention. He grabbed the pitchfork. "Stay back!" He took his stance.

"It's Swethyna, your mother." Kat jumped between them.

His eyes grew wide. "M-om…?"

Swethyna's eyes glazed over with tears. "Deston…"

Kat still took her position in between them. "Resist the urge to hug. You don't want a repeat of last time."

Swethyna slowed down and approach him. Once she stood right in front of him, she gently caressed his cheek. "You're alive. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"I don't think so." Deston felt the tears in his own eyes. "What did the queen do to you, mom?"

"It's a long story. You and I have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled tenderly.

"Princess Miko… She is in danger. I don't know what happened to her. I'm worried, mom. I was hoping that you could help her, if I ever found you."

She flashed him a knowing smile. "She is very important to you. I will help in any way that I can. This land will return to its former glory, if I have any say in the matter."

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear what you think of this story. Please leave your reviews. That would really encourage me to continue writing.


	8. Chapter 8 Twisted Fates

Zen entered the tent to check on Shirayuki. He found her awake, but even better than that… "I'm so relieved. You look well."

Shirayuki stood up and joined her husband at the tent entrance. "I feel much better. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to get Amari back. Somehow though, I don't think things are going to return to normal, unless we do something about the queen. And Miko, she may not be specifically **our** daughter, but…"

"I feel the same way, Zen. But that wasn't what I meant."

"What do you mean?" He remained curious.

"Swethyna… She is her own enemy. What happens to her? And it's not just her, is it…? The queen has done this to them. How are we going to help Swethyna? It was never her intention to hurt me. Even so, she wasn't able to stop herself, from being what she is."

"I know what you mean. We can't leave them to suffer, either."

"It isn't that easy… If Miko can't change her back to normal, then how are we going to get the queen to do it?"

"We don't need the queen. Miko was able to undo Miko's… I'm confused. What I'm trying to say is that, she was able to turn Nosuke. Then that should mean that Kiki can turn Swethyna." Zen explained his optimism.

Shirayuki's eyes lit up.

* * *

Miko and Kiki were out training. Kiki was getting the simpler stuff down, but the more complicated spells were going to take time.

"I think you should take a break. You don't want to wear yourself out."

"Good idea." Kiki leaned against a tree. She was using a simple magic to twist and twirl her sword in the air to entertain herself.

"It's addictive, isn't it?" Miko smirked confidently.

"You are certainly right about that." Kiki braced herself and Miko, as a tremor went through the land. The ground continued to shake.

Miko fell to her knees and Kiki held her down as the tree gave out and fell towards them, missing them by an inch.

The earth calmed down beneath them and they were finally able to relax.

"What was that?" Miko scanned the area and her eyes landed on an active volcano. "There!" She pointed to it. Her eyes grew wide. "That isn't a volcano eruption, from what I can tell."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't think we should wait around and find out." Miko opened a portal and they both jumped through it.

* * *

Kiki and Miko were met with grief, anger and anxiety from the men who fought for Miko. "What happened here?!"

Obi made his way over to them, after hearing Miko's voice. "The whole island was unleashed."

"That can't be good."

Miko eyes met Kiki's. "Not at all." She turned to Obi again. "How many did we lose?"

"A few hundred. That isn't the worst part." Obi seemed even more disturbed.

Miko couldn't wait any longer to hear the rest. "Whatever it is, we will deal with it."

"It seems that many have left our cause. They don't want their families in danger. The queen has done a great injustice to many of their families. She is playing a cruel game."

"Then let them go. I will not force anyone to fight with us. We would only be lowering ourselves to her level."

"But princess?!" Obi tried to object.

Miko raised her hand to stop him. "I know, but there is no point to fighting her, if we become just like her."

"My apologies, princess." Obi bowed in submission.

"Regroup all those who choose to stand by us valiantly. We will need to find out where the queen is hiding."

"Immediately, Your Highness." Obi left to rally up the rest of their loyal followers.

Zen and Shirayuki approached them.

"Shirayuki?" Kiki breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you alive and well."

"It's good to be back." Shirayuki smiled back at Kiki as she joined with them.

"How was the training?" Zen asked in great interest.

"She has potential. There are still so many things for her to learn." Miko explained.

"Can you create portals?" Zen asked Kiki.

"I realize that I wield this magic like it was the easiest thing in the world, but portals and transformation magic are some of the most complex spells to learn." Miko updated.

"How hard can it be?" Kiki asked genuinely.

"Unlike floating objects or bringing forth life, these spells require understanding in how they can be formed. Understanding these things can take years of study and a good understanding of location and form is also essential. If you want to control it."

"You have studied this your whole life?" Shirayuki was intrigued.

"I felt I owed it to my parents for…" Miko hesitated when she remembered who she was talking to. "... for their sacrifice…"

"I know that **we** couldn't be prouder." Shirayuki smiled reassuringly.

Miko felt a warmth fill her heart. An emptiness that she never thought could be filled.

Apollo came towards Miko. "Miko! I can't believe that you would go in there alone! We talked about this."

Shirayuki felt an uneasiness at his sudden appearance. Zen took her hand in his to reassure her that everything was alright. She didn't know why Zen was a bit more relaxed than she would have expected.

Apollo stood in front of Miko now. "You never know when to quit. You always have to be in the action. I don't know why I still bother."

Miko placed a gentle hand on Apollo's shoulder. "Apollo. I had an opportunity and I seized it. Can you really blame me?"

Apollo's entire body tensed up. "I suppose not. But it infuriates me when you get into trouble and I can't help you." Apollo, still somehow being Apollo, cared about Miko a lot more in this world than the last, that was for sure. They did grow up together. It is possible that many lives were greatly affected by a single change in history.

"I wasn't alone. But I will be more careful from now on."

Apollo's eyes locked on Miko's. "No, you won't. You are going to be the Miko that everyone knows you are." Apollo knew her pretty well.

"How can I be anything else." Miko watched as the royals gathered around 'their' Miko. A new feeling generated inside of her, that she never experienced before.

"Forget about them, know as well as I do, they can't stay here. They don't belong here and they will return to their world just as soon as they get back what was taken from them. You couldn't stop them, even if you wanted to. You will never be **their** daughter. I know that it is difficult, but you need to understand, they aren't one of us. They never will be." Apollo spoke the bitter truth.

Miko's eyes trailed to the ground and soft tears filled her eyes. She wanted to know what it was like to have a family. Even if it was just for a few days, she started to feel at home around them, like they were making up for lost time.

Apollo reached out his hand to Miko, but she quickly rejected it.

"I want to be alone for awhile." Miko left him to return to his duties.

Sure their Miko had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail that stretched to her waist and this world had a Miko that had magical powers and very short hair, it didn't seem like the two of them were all that different. Their Miko on the other hand had the chance to be raised by two loving parents and had everything given to her since the moment she was born. This Miko however, had to take everything back that was stolen from her. Their Miko takes it all for granted. More feelings stirred up inside her.

* * *

Miko decided to clear her head and made her way to a lovely black mare in the stables. "Good morning, Beauty. You are looking as fine as ever." Miko received a happy grunt and her horse seemed a little too excited to see her.

"I-I brushed her for you. She is certainly the finest horse in the stables." Deston had a pinkness to his cheeks.

"You did a fine job. Her coat sparkles." Miko gazed into Beauty's eyes. She placed her hand just above Beauty's muzzle and Beauty met her halfway. "That's my girl."

"Where did you ever find such a rare mare." Deston did anything to keep a conversation going. He never had a real chance to speak to Miko, alone before. Especially, when Apollo was around.

"Sesmal Demasies bought her for me. He believed that I should have the finest horse. A princess deserves it. I owe him my life. Hopefully, I can return the favor by taking this land back for our people."

"And you will. I know it."

Miko turned a smile to Deston. "I hear you can fight. You want to show me?"

"Ya-Yes…" Deston grew nervous all of the sudden.

Miko turned to leave the stables. "Then come with me. I would like to see how you handle a fight against me."

"You… are going to challenge- **me**?!" Deston spoke like he was dreaming this.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Miko asked in genuine concern.

"Def-initely."

They left the stables and Miko turned to face her opponent. She drew her sheathed sword and he did the same. "Your move." Miko agreed to use no magic.

Desti charged in for an attack straight on, but Miko blocked it with easy. She then swung her sword and knocked his away. "Again!"

Kat noticed the commotion and came to see what was going on. "Show her what you are made of, Desti!" Kat cheered him on.

Deston felt a bit of energy surge through his body but it didn't end up evening the odds.

"Again!" Miko took her stance again, taking note of his improvements from their first face off, in this fight.

There was now an audience surrounding the two locked in combat training. They didn't get to see Miko fight before, so they wanted to get an idea of their princess' true skills.

Eventually Deston became too tired to make a stand. "I yield…" He was ashamed of his inability to put up a good fight.

I had started watching through the middle of the fight and figured that Deston needed a confidence boost. I nudged Desti hoping he would take the hint.

Desti approached Miko with his sword drawn upon my suggestion. "How about you and I give it a go?"

Miko was intrigued by his suggestion. She was wondering just how good this Desti really was.

Deston just watched from the sidelines as Miko took her stance.

Miko smirked confidently. "You are held in high regard, let's see what you're made of."

Desti took the initial attack and Miko took the defence. The fight went on for a little while.

Deston just watched in awe. He hadn't even see Desti before and now this guy was showing his own true potential.

Desti finally knocked away Miko's sword.

Miko was surprised. "You certainly don't disappoint. You are a fine swordsman, Desti. "

Desti lowered his sword to his side. "Thank you."

"You are Princess Miko's attendant, is that right?" Miko was intrigued further.

"That's right."

"I look forward to a rematch." Miko hinted to Deston, but it went way over his head.

"Likewise." Desti bowed formally and returned to my side.

Deston's eyes were left wide and he was frozen in place, thinking about what he had just witnessed.

I watched as Miko returned to Obi and they left to organize their next strategies.

I held Desti's hand firmly and led him over to Deston. I couldn't imagine what life would have been like without Desti and I was sure that Deston and Miko just needed a little push. "You want to impress Miko? Just be yourself. You **are** good enough for her." I smiled.

Deston's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Desti held my hand tighter and his gaze met mine, tenderly.

The fact is, when I return to my world, all the love in the world wouldn't be good enough to convince King Izana to allow us to marry. In this world, Miko can choose her own path. I was going to make sure that she didn't miss out.

Deston's eyes met Desti's and he just froze. "I can't believe what I am seeing…"

Desti was more prepared for it, but even he found it really weird.

I suppose that is the same reason I have avoided talking to Miko. What would I say to… me? I could see that Desti was a bit uncomfortable. Something like this was never thought to be possible.

"Keep training. You will make it someday." Desti finally spoke and then he led me away from Deston, to think on these matters.

We were walking through the camp towards my parents, when I saw someone I had hoped to never see as long as I lived. I tensed up and grew nervous.

Desti was not oblivious to my reaction. I could sense his uneasiness as well.

Apollo's eyes met mine. He didn't seem happy with me at the moment. He stormed up to me and Desti placed his hand on his hilt as a warning to Apollo. "You don't belong here." Apollo spoke harshly. "I suggest you go back from once you came."

I wasn't going to cower behind Desti, like a puppy. I tried to regain my composure. "Why are **you** here? Why would you care about the resistance?"

Apollo grew angry. "Who do you think you are? Coming into my camp and demanding **me** to justify myself?! You better watch yourself, girl. You may be royalty where you come from, but here, you are nothing. Got it?" Apollo walked past us and bumped Desti in the shoulder in so doing. "Things might get unpleasant for you, if you chose to stay. Don't think about talking to Miko about it either. She won't be as understanding of your situation as you may think." Apollo warned before leaving us there alone.

Desti took my hands in his gently. "Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly.

"He won't hurt you, I promise. I won't let him." He pulled me into his embrace. "Don't listen to him. He is just trying to scare you."

"Why…?! Why does **he** have to be here? Of all people!" I cried as the memories of what that man tried to do to me, flooded back to my mind.

"I don't know what Miko sees in him, but hopefully she will see him for who he truly is before it is too late. Let's keep an eye on her, just incase."

I nodded. I didn't want Miko to suffer what I had nearly suffered, but with Desti by my side, I felt a lot safer. Not that I couldn't handle myself. Apollo was no match for me.

* * *

We continued through the camp and heard the men grumble and complain. It didn't seem like they believed in their cause anymore or they simply were giving up.

Apollo took Miko's hand. "The men are growing weary. What do you want us to do?"

Miko remained thoughtful for a moment, but then she addressed the men in an unusual manner. She started to sing to quell the anger, fear and doubt in their hearts.

I hear a baby crying

A sad sound,

A lonely sound,

I want to take her in my arms

And then I'll dry away all her tears

Her voice sounded like an angel from heaven. She walked through the group of men with grace.

I see a boy who's frightened

A young boy

With cold eyes

I long to say you're welcome here

You can be happy now that you're home

My Father and Mother stood next to me and Desti, staring in Miko's direction, mesmerized by her performance.

We're all a part of one world

We all can share the same dream

And if you just reach out to me

Then you will find deep down inside

I'm just like you

I could see Deston was leaning against his pitchfork like he was falling into a dream.

Loud voices raised in anger

Speak harsh words

Such cruel words

Why do they speak so selfishly

When we have got so much we can share

So let your heart be open

And reach out with all your love

There are no strangers now

They are our brothers now

The men also calmed down and seemed to be more hopeful.

We're all a part of one world

We all can share the same dream

And if you just reach out to me

Then you will find deep down inside

I'm just like you

I'm just like you

I'm just like you

The men were all ready to fight again.

Even I suddenly had the urge to fight for her cause. Her song was so powerful. It worked on everyone, like magic.

Miko smiled to the pumped men. "My brothers. We can't let this Evil Queen intimidate us. She has the darkness on her side, but we have the light. The light always diffuses the darkness. Don't give into fear. We need to be strong. Let's fight for our home! For our people!"

I agree completely. Besides we have Amari and Mitsuhide to think about.

The men got back to their work with a new resolve.

Kat turned to Deston, who was still taken by Miko. "Come with me."

"Where?" He asked.

"To train. You want to win her heart? Then we've got work to do." Kat led him away to train with her.

Kiki approached Miko outside the camp. "I am still wondering, what would have caused that tremor?"

Miko looked down the fields. "It was a beast from legends that were long since forgotten. I have only heard of one kind that can breath fire… it must have been a dragon."

"Dragons exist here?"

"They are magical beings, why wouldn't they?"

"Next thing you're going to tell me there are unicorns." Kiki spoke sarcastically, but Miko didn't pick up on that.

"There is a way to find them. The easiest is like this." Miko turned a bird into a unicorn.

Kiki's mouth dropped. "Incredible."

"They use my magic. If you ever found one in the wild, then you would be the luckiest warrior alive." Miko used her magic to turn it back to a bird.

It hissed at Miko and flew away, before Miko could turn it into some other weird creature.

"Dragon or not, I think we need to check it out for ourselves." Kiki suggested.

"Have you ever met a dragon? They are not a creature you want to mess with. Not even **I** can stand up to such a monster." Miko explained. "Going after it, would be suicide."

Swethyna drew near to them. "If you want to know what your next move should be, you might want to look into what she is planning."

"Swethyna, I appreciate your council. We shall go to Wilant and see what we can find in the archives." Miko sought out Apollo. "Keep our people safe, that is our priority. No matter what happens, they need a leader."

Apollo tensed. "You speak as if you will not return?"

Miko placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "I don't know what my next course of action will be. I just want to make sure that our people are in good hands."

"Then I will not fail you, no matter what the cost." Apollo bowed in respect.

Miko's eyes met Obi. "Don't let me down, either, Obi."

"I will keep their safety a top priority." Obi bowed.

Miko turned to her people, feeling that this might be the last she fights alongside them for a while. If she was going after the queen, she was going to do it alone. Miko turned to us.

My Father and Mother met her gaze and nodded their agreements to her plan.

Then Miko held up her hand and out forth came a portal. "We are going to Wilant Castle. There will be more resources. We will need to find anything we can. Swethyna, please accompany us there. There are ways that you can help."

* * *

The party then traveled through the portal and sure enough, they appeared in Wilant Castle.

We knew exactly where the library was and didn't need Miko to show us either.

Shirayuki looked at all the books. "These are books about magic? There sure are a lot of them." They entered the library to see that there were an abundance of shelves full of books.

Swethyna turned to Miko. "Use your abilities to enchant every book that has a particular word that we are looking for." She suggested.

Miko held out her hands out to the bookshelves. "Find all books that mention infants!" Books throughout the library started to glow.

Shirayuki's eyes lit up. "That makes things a lot easier!" She released a breath.

Miko watched as we hit the books. There were so many to read, despite the options being narrowed down.

Zen and Shirayuki leaned against each other on the reading couch, with stacks of books by their side. They read with a determination that didn't waver.

Desti and I took a chair on the top balcony, accompanied by our own stacks.

Shirayuki sighed. "I wonder what is happening in our word… The guards must know that we are missing. How will the king react to our disappearance?"

Zen looked in genuine concern to Shirayuki. "I don't know how we are going to explain this to Izana. I doubt that we are going to have any freedom for a while. The ministers will probably give me a lecture."

Shirayuki smiled. "It will be nice when this is all over. I will spend an entire evening in the herb garden."

"I won't object." Zen continued to look through the books. "I'm going to have to get used to their… 'relationship'..." Zen watched as Desti and I sit a lot closer than we should be.

"But Desti has proven himself. I am grateful she found someone to love."

"The ministers won't see it that way, unfortunately…" Zen sighed.

Miko couldn't help but overhear everything that they were saying. She placed her book back and watched them through pained eyes. She had wanted parents, but these people already had their own daughter and weren't looking for another.

" _Forget about them, know as well as I do, they can't stay here. They don't belong here and they will return to their world just as soon as they get back what was taken from them. You couldn't stop them, even if you wanted to. You will never be_ _**their**_ _daughter. I know that it is difficult, but you need to understand, they aren't one of us. They never will be." Apollo spoke the bitter truth._

Apollo's word rung in her head. 'Their Miko didn't even care about how much they go through for her. She takes them for granted, even when they are fighting her front. There is nothing to be done about it either. They are **her** parents, after all. Fate decided to let **her** have them.'

Tears expelled from Miko's eyes as she felt her heart would never be filled. The darkness crept in through the cracks of her heart. _You will never be_ _ **their**_ _daughter._ Tears cascaded at a rapid rate as she braced herself against the shelves. … _never… never… be_ _ **their**_ _daughter… never…_

Miko fell to the ground and clutched her heart as an explosive pressure of darkness came to fill the hole she had in her heart. It overwhelmed her in secret. She had never had these feelings before. She didn't know to resist them. Now they were taking her away.

Miko turned to the darkness in that moment. She regained her composure and approached Zen. "Have you found it yet?"

"No… not yet…" Zen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Miko wore a malicious smirk. "Time's up!" Miko turned all the books into solid bricks.

Zen dropped the brick, because of its sudden change of weight. It landed on his lap, making him wince.

Shirayuki was putting a book down to grab another, but the miscalculation for the weight change caused her to twist her wrist. She was lucky she didn't break it.

Zen stared in horror at the brick that he was only reading a moment ago.

Swethyna cheered. "I found it! It took a very long time, but here-"

Miko turned that book into a brick too.

Swethyna was stunned as the book fell to the ground and smashed into many little chunks of brick.

Zen stood up and grabbed Miko's wrist, after pushing off the brick. "What are you doing? We finally have the answer! Change it back!"

Miko shoved Zen away from her. "Go home! It's what you want!"

"What is the matter with you?!" Shirayuki cried in frustration.

"I don't need you. You are wasting your time. You have your Miko, now get out of my kingdom!" Miko held out her palm. "If you don't, I will see to it that you never have another choice as long as you both shall live!"

I heard the commotion and Desti pulled me down behind the chair to watch.

"Miko! This is not like you! You don't want to do this!" Zen pleaded.

Miko turned them both to stone. "How would **you** know what I want?!"

I shot up from my hiding spot, despite Desti's efforts to keep me hidden. "NO!" I cried at the sight of my parents frozen in rock. "Stop! I don't know you all that well, but this isn't like you! You wouldn't do this!" I pleaded.

"You don't know me at all. Princess, you have got everything you could have ever wanted. You are just a spoiled rotten brat. I only get what I take and I am taking your life."

Desti stood up and jumped in front of me. "Don't you touch her!"

Miko smirked devilishly. "What are you going to do…" She used her magic to pull the sword from his grasp. "... without a weapon?"

Desti put himself in between us. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I don't think you have a choice." Miko stretched her fingers to Desti and I panicked as the man I loved turned into a black wolf. "In fact, you are going to do it for me. Sick her!"

The wolf turned around and barred his teeth at me.

"Desti, don't do this! You are my closest friend. I need you." I pleaded, but his snarling continued to intimidate.

"Try undoing **that** , Swethyna." Miko challenged before summoning a portal and leaving us to our new problems.

"Just do what you did with Nosuke!" Swethyna ordered me.

I held out my hand to do something, anything. "I don't know how I did it. I just went for it. This isn't working!"

"Then do something you know!"

I summoned a nice juicy steak and threw it at Desti. It took a moment, but his snarling decreased and then his attention turned to the steak.

I fell on my knees. "...Desti…?" I looked over to my parents and ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Mother… Father…. Swethyna, what do I do?"

"You have to focus your powers. The problem is you're panicking."

"How can I not? What did she do? No… Why did she do it?!" Yes, I was in a full on panic.

Swethyna took my side. "Calm down. You will help them, but you need to relax. Focus on what you want. You must have a clear goal."

I breathed deeper and tried to steady it. I pictured in my mind that my parents were going to return to their normal state and Desti would return to being human again. I held out my palm and then I tried again. This time I held my breath as I put everything into it. Still nothing…. "Why isn't it working?!" I started to hyperventilate. My brother was in danger and I can't even change my parents back. I'm so useless!

"Believe that you can and concentrate."

"B-but…"

"You can do it. Trust me."

* * *

Miko entered the camp.

Apollo approached her. "You're back. I was starting to wonder if I would ever see you again."

"Save it. You can dropped the act. I don't care about you and you don't care about me." Miko left him back there. "People gather around! You have a new queen! It is I, Queen Miko! It is time to rise from the shadows! Let my reign last forever!"

Obi burst out laughing. " **You** can drop the act, Your Highness."

"You think this is funny, do you? I will give you something to laugh at!" Miko turned Obi into a weasel. "Anyone else want to have a laugh?! Anyone?!" Miko watched the men cower at their last diminished hope.

Apollo pulled out his sword. "What have you done to yourself, Miko? How could you give into the darkness?"

"Because there is something I want that no one can give me." Miko turned back to the men, who now looked fearfully into her eyes, that now held a soullessness in them.

"Don't do this, Miko!" Zen and the rest of us stood firmly in front of the people. "Don't give into hate. This place can be Clarines again. If we work together and remain unified."

"You're a little too late. And to think that I was so simple minded. All I had wanted was a Father and Mother who loved me, but you couldn't do that. You have room in your heart for only one Miko. I have no need for you. I want my real parents and I am going to get them. I will see to it personally."

"No! Not that! Think about what you're doing! Things will only get worse." Swethyna protested. "You will have betrayed their sacrifice!"

"You're wrong. I will undo their sacrifice. I will make sure that Kiki dies too." Miko smirked maliciously. "You will thank me. The world will never have had an evil queen. I am going to rewrite history, by wielding the most powerful magic of all."

"At what cost?! You think that giving your life will make it all worth it?" Swethyna reasoned.

"I'm not giving **my** life, I am giving **hers**!" Miko stared in my direction.

Desti held me protectively away from her.

My Father stood in front of me too. "I won't allow it."

"Who said that I needed your permission. Hang around if you wish, but when the day comes, I will take what is rightfully mine." Miko opened a portal and stepped through it.

Father turned to me in fear. "We are running out of time. I fear that we have been here too long. We need to get Miko back to our world."

"What good will that do?" Kat argued. "The mirror will allow the Evil Princess to come to our world and snatch her anytime she wants."

"Zen, she's right. Miko isn't safe anywhere." Shirayuki cried.

"Maybe that is true, but magic doesn't exist in our world and this world's Miko doesn't stand a chance in a fight with our daughter."

"I can't run away. You were able to break the darkness' hold over me and we are going to do the same for her." I reasoned.

"Great plan, except one problem… She doesn't have a true love." Kat blurted out.

They looked at Apollo. "Please tell me, there is another way?" Zen grumbled.

Swethyna sighed. "The only thing to break down the darkness, is an act of true love. There is nothing else mentioned in any of our records."

Zen let out a grunt before approaching Apollo. Through gritted teeth he spoke, "We need your help. Miko… needs you… to…" He cringed at the very thought of this. "... k-iss… h-er…"

Apollo turned to Zen. "Not going to work. She doesn't love me that way either." Apollo turned away from Zen. "You must be desperate to be coming to **me**." He mused. He approached his riders. "Mount up, men! We have to leave now, while we are still able to!"

Zen turned in a fury. "YOU'RE LEAVING?! What about Miko?! She needs you! You can't just turn your back on her!"

"She chose it for herself. This is **your** fault, so don't look at me. I am just carrying out her last wishes. You were the ones who made her feel unappreciated." Apollo defended.

"She isn't lost to us. There is still time!" Zen rationalized.

"She is nothing more than a monster! The girl I called my sister is gone! You can't save her! I have to look out for our people. I have responsibilities to them." Apollo justified. "True love doesn't exist! Anyone who believes in it, is just fooling themselves. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to lead these people." Apollo climbed onto his horse and left Zen behind.

Zen balled up his fists. "He's a coward! He won't even try to help, even if there is a chance, that it will save her."

Shirayuki stood next to him. "He can't help us. We will find another way."

"We have to. For both of them."


	9. Chapter 9 Sacrifice

Miko stood alone in Wistal Castle grounds staring at the vine covered structure that had fallen apart. "I'm going to need something that belonged to each of my parents. Something they held dear. Then the games can begin."

* * *

Queen Kiki gathered her strength. She turned to the volcano near her and she smiled maliciously. She took Amari in her arms and ventured into her hidden base. She entered to feel the heat was not very nice and she resented Miko's advances. This wasn't over.

The final card was played. Kiki entered the center chamber to see glowing yellow crystal structures hanging off the roof of the cavern. It illuminated the entire room. A smirk crossed her features. "I am finally at its source. The point where magic was unleashed into our world." She glanced around herself seeing the many crystal formations of varieties of colors.

Amari cried. He must have been hungry.

She summoned an altar in the middle. She placed Amari on that altar. "The time draws near. I shall wait until the full moon, when this place comes to life. Then it will all come to an end."

Amari held out his hand, crying desperately.

Queen Kiki stared at the hungry child and felt a tear come down her cheek. She slid her finger over it and held the tear in her sight. "That hasn't happened in more than a decade." She then summoned a bottle of milk and gave it to Amari.

Amari accepted it and drank greedily.

Queen Kiki smiled at the child. "That's better, isn't it. Now where was I…?"

Amari then dropped the empty bottle and burped. He let out a happy coo and reached towards Queen Kiki, giggling happily.

"What? You want some more?"

He just smiled from ear to ear, clapping his hands as he stared at her.

"What do you want? Just tell me?" Queen Kiki had a scowl on her face. "You're not **that** important… just the key to everything… I don't need your pity."

Amari grabbed onto her hand, pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it. "Duwa...wa…"

"Don't think this changes anything." Queen Kiki warned as her heart started to melt into his sweet little face. "That's enough!" She pulled her hand out, but instead of crying or freezing in fear, he was giggling profusely, waving his arms about. "You are nothing but a waste of magic. You don't deserve your powers. Look at you. You can't even talk."

"Wah la wa…" His eyes were so soft and sweet.

"What does that mean? You know I don't speak Wah wah wah." Queen Kiki picked up the infant.

He reached for her nose and giggled more. His soft hand played innocently and she felt her eyes water.

"What powerful magic is this? Stop! You can't change my mind." Queen Kiki bantered and pulled him away from her to put him back on the altar.

Amari held back his hands and looked like he might cry again.

"Alright, I yield." Queen Kiki held him close and cradled him, while he fell asleep.

* * *

I managed to turn Obi back into himself and some of the other woodland creatures.

Obi had a solemn look on his face. "Don't be mad at Apollo. He is doing exactly what the princess asked of him. Besides, nothing can be done about the princess now. We are going to have to accept this life or we will die."

I turned to Swethyna. "What did you mean by betraying their sacrifice?"

"... Princess Miko's parents gave up their lives for her to live on. No matter what she does to avoid it, a spell of this magnitude, will claim the life of the one who chooses it. Time will become unhinged and then it will try to correct itself. What becomes of our future will be far worse than we can imagine. Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki's fates are sealed. For it was dark magic that took them. That cannot be reversed. Kiki doesn't have the chance to turn to the darkness, that same magic will stand against time. Time can't change magic, but magic can change time."

"I can't believe the irony in all of this. We have to stop our daughter from trying to save us?" Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Perhaps it is time for you to start separating yourselves from this world. They weren't you and never will be."

Kat stopped and thought for a moment. 'Prince Zen and Shirayuki died… Mitsuhide as well. Kiki is the Evil Queen, Miko is the savior princess and Deston the stable boy… Where am I in all of this?' "You know what I don't get… How is it that everyone else has a double in this world… Except me!?" Kat griped.

"Consider yourself lucky that you haven't found yourself in this world." I grumbled. "It makes things less complicated that way."

"Yeah… but I am still curious as to what my future would have been like. Not to mention what may have become of my parents."

"It might be better if you don't." Desti added. "I never got the chance to be with Miko in this world."

"It's not too late." Kat assured him.

Zen cut in, still not too agreeable with Desti and I being so close, at this point. He still feels like I am too young to be thinking about it, but there might be other reasons. "Anyways, we have to find Miko and stop her before she does something that can't be reversed. That isn't the only thing. We still need to find a way to break the darkness spell over her."

"Swethyna, we know what you're saying, but different world or not, she is still our daughter. We won't give up on her." Shirayuki agreed with Zen.

"You know that you can't stay in this world." Swethyna pointed out.

"Yes. But I see no reason, why she can't visit ours." Zen added.

I suppose in some weird way, it could be like having a twin sister.

"That will never happen if we don't help her first."

We were given horses and left the camp immediately.

* * *

Apollo and his men rode through a small town. "Everyone gather up your belongings and prepare to leave to Tanbarun! Take what you need and leave everything else behind! Our last hope has failed us and Cariparell is lost!"

"Who gives you the right to tell us what to do?!" The people grumbled.

"I am Lord Apollo! I served by Princess Miko's side! Now I am here to carry out her last wishes!"

"What happened to the princess?!"

"She has given into the darkness! There is nothing more we can do for her now!" Apollo explained.

"NOOO! This is our home!"

"You will find another home!" Apollo turned to his men. "Make sure that everyone is ready! See to it!"

"Yes, Your Lordship!" The men dispersed.

Apollo rode through the town and his eyes landed on a familiar face. He came towards her. "Kat? What are you doing here?" He found her at a workbench, busy fastening chainmail in a blacksmith shop.

The girl dropped her tools and straightened out. "Excuse me, Lord Apollo. This is my home... I can't just leave everything behind..." She was determined, but also a bit speechless.

Apollo was amused by her submissive nature. "You're a blacksmith?"

"That's right. I can fight too."

"As much as I would like to see that, perhaps you can help me out. I need weapons and armor." He was really enjoying taking advantage of her disposition.

"Of course, My Lord."

The men all stood next to her shop. "Katsumi is right. This is our livelihood. This is our home. We need to fight for it."

"How far are you willing to go?" Apollo turned back to Katsumi. "Katsumi?"

"I will do what it takes." Katsumi stood confidently.

"It won't be an easy task. We would have to kill the princess." Apollo updated.

Everyone's eyes widened. "K-ill the princess…? That can't be it!"

"Darkness can't be lifted. This is the only way. Will you do what is necessary to save our homeland?" Apollo spoke with a heavy heart.

"If that is truly the only option… so be it." Katsumi clenched her fist.

Apollo turned to her. "Then we need words of inspiration to rally others to our cause. I think you might be someone the people might listen to."

"Me? No one ever listens to me!" Katsumi was shocked by his insinuation.

"Don't sell yourself short. You may be surprised what a little determination can do."

Katsumi's cheeks turned pink at his compliment. "If you believe that I can do it, then I will do my best to not fail you."

Apollo reached out his hand to her and pulled her onto his horse. He rode towards the other gathering men. "Is this how you all feel?! You want to fight for your home?!"

The men all turned to him. "Yes!"

"Very well! Gather in the east of Treden. We are going to plan a course of action." Apollo then rode towards the next town, with Katsumi on the back of his horse.

* * *

"I got everything I need. Now, all I need is Miko." Miko stared at the book of 'Fated Incantations'.

She turned from the Wistal Castle ruins and summoned a portal to the camp. But after going through the portal, she noticed the camp was deserted, not that she was surprised by this. "You can run, but you can't hide. I can sense your presence too. It calls to me." She turned a woodland creature that had been missed into a black horse and rode in the direction, she felt Miko was running.

* * *

"Father! She is coming!" I could feel it, just like I had when I was under the power of darkness.

Zen hesitated. "We have to keep moving! Now!"

Swethyna explained. "I can't fight Kiki, but I can stop Miko. Run and I will stop her or at least slow her down."

"Mom! You can't! She'll kill you!" Desti panicked.

"I would like to see her try." Swethyna turned in the direction Miko was coming from. "Protect your princess, Desti! This is what I have been preparing myself for my whole life."

Desti was torn, but did as she said and I rode past my parents. I used my magic to bring up a portal and we rode through it.

Miko continued to ride towards Swethyna.

"You will not succeed. Light always diffuses the darkness!" Swethyna placed her hands on the ground and found herself submitting to Miko. "What? This only happens when I try to interfere with the Evil Queen's plans. I should be able to stop **you**. Wait… Uh no. This was her plan all along… I have to warn them."

Miko got off of her horse. "You won't get the chance. Now be a good little pet and tell me everything I want to know."

* * *

Apollo and Katsumi rode through Lyrica. "It is time. Katsumi, you will inspire them. You just need to believe that you can."

"I will do my best, Lord Apollo." Katsumi dismounted and walked towards the gathering people, who were expecting the princess, when they saw Apollo. "Citizens of Lyrica. Our livelihood is being threatened by adversity far greater than we can imagine…" Katsumi looked to Apollo, for encouragement. She wasn't feeling that from the people she was addressing, that's for sure.

He gave her a reassuring smile and it built her confidence a little.

"But we still have hope. If we can stand together, we **can** protect what is ours. What do you plan to do? Accept what the queen is doing and hide in the bushes or will you fight?! She has taken our homes! She has taken our people! She has even taken our very lives!" Katsumi was feeling her passion begin to rise now. "But, we can't just stand by and allow this to continue! We need to draw the line! This far and no farther! It's time to end the oppression!"

Apollo looked upon her with pride as she was getting fired up. He felt like he made her into a conqueror. **He** did that! He was so proud of himself.

Katsumi continued. "We cannot allow her to treat us like we are worthless!"

"YEAH!" The people shouted in unison. "This is **our** home!"

"Will you do whatever that takes, to make this a reality?!" Katsumi challenged.

"I will fight!" One man stood up and held his pitchfork in the air.

"We cannot count on the princess to save us! We must save ourselves!" Katsumi was shouting with passion. "We don't need magic! We have strength in numbers! We will take back what is ours!"

The people shouted their agreements and the men started to take up their weapons and armor.

Katsumi stood firmly. "Will you join us in this fight?!"

"YEAH!"

Katsumi realized just what she was able to accomplish. She saw people take courage and abandon their hopelessness. She ran up to Apollo and gave him a hug out of exhilaration. "I can't believe it! It worked! They listened to what I had to say!"

"I told you they would. I knew you had it in you." Apollo was eased into the hug, mostly because he was caught in surprise.

"You were right." Katsumi released him from the hug. "So… what now? How are we going to kill the princess without magic?"

"With this." Apollo pulled out a throwing knife.

"A dagger…? That's your plan? That will never work. She has magi-"

"This is no ordinary dagger." Apollo cut Katsumi off, before she could criticize his plan any further. "Miko enchanted it so that it will never miss."

"Interesting. If you can kill the princess then maybe you can also kill the queen."

"It is certainly worth a try." Apollo put the knife away. "I think it's time we continued on."

Katsumi took his hand and he led her to his horse.

* * *

We stopped now that I was confident that we got some distance.

"She can sense my presence. We will never stop running. We need a plan." I looked to my Father. I hoped with his experience in this world might provide some incite.

"If a true love's kiss is the only thing that can break the spell, then I don't think there is anything we can do. Now that Swethyna is gone, we don't have any way of knowing if there is an alternative." Zen didn't seem very hopeful. "It won't be easy, but we can't give up. There must be another way and we will find it… somehow…"

I felt Miko's presence from the far side of the forest. "Miko is coming this way."

They looked shocked, because we only just got here.

"Doesn't she ever quit?" Kat retorted.

"Let's move!" Zen kicked his horse into high gear and we all followed.

This time I was at the back, deep in thought. How much longer will we run before one of us is forced to give up? I suddenly felt a threat growing in my mind. We need to get out of here. I held my palm forward and summoned a portal.

As everyone else managed to ride through it, a thick black thread shot out of the trees and I didn't have any time to react before getting knocked off my horse. My horse rode through the portal just before I lost focus and allowed it to close.

In moments, I realized what the threat was and I was surrounded by massive… black… sp-pid-er-s… They shot their thick black webs at me. In seconds, I was constricted and tied up in them, like a cocoon. My head was the only part of me left exposed.

* * *

"Where is Miko?!" Desti panicked as he saw the horse come through without its rider. He quickly turned to the portal to see that it disappeared. "MIKO!"

"We have to go back! Now!" Zen turned his horse around.

"Go back where?!" Shirayuki cried. "There is no way to go back."

Kiki calmed her mind. "Let me try. I know where we were and I am pretty sure I know where we are. Taking into consideration the distance…" Kiki finally managed to summon a portal, then celebrated with the release of her breath. "There."

"Good job, Kiki." Zen rode towards the portal and the rest followed him through.

"Still waiting on **my** powers over here." Kat griped some more.

They froze at the sight. Nothing.

"She's gone! This was the spot, wasn't it?" Desti panicked.

"This is exactly where we were. That can only mean one thing… She's got Miko." Zen grew frustrated and clenched his fist.

"Miko is going to sacrifice her… We can't waste any time standing around here. She needs our help." Shirayuki tried to calm her mind and think rationally.

"She can't have gone too far… Let's hope. We shall continued down the pass, maybe they went in that direction. It would only be logical, assuming she hasn't summoned a portal yet." Zen knew that Miko could have technically taken his daughter anywhere, but there wasn't much time and searching the whole kingdom wasn't an option.

* * *

I looked below me and saw that I was elevated in the trees, far above ground. I looked up to see the treetops and could see that they were dressed with the same thick black webbing that was holding me captive, upside down, no less. I was stuck in the middle of a massive web, but that wasn't even the worst part… Why did it have to be spiders, of all things?! They were huge, had intimidating red markings on their legs and a terrifying yellow skull shaped marking on their abdomens. Who would know what I was afraid of the most, better, than myself? I cringed at their advances. This can't be happening…

I looked down again to see Miko standing there, like she was enjoying the show.

"Comfortable?"

"What do you think?" I grumbled. "You don't have to do this! Let me go! It's not too late!"

"Why would I do that?! You had everything you ever wanted! Now it is my turn! I am going to take everything I want! I am going to live your life!" Miko's malicious eyes were a pretty good indicator that she was not changing her mind. She also was not the same person as before.

"This isn't you! Think about all the people you are hurting! People you care about!" I pleaded.

"Those imbeciles were just using me to stop the queen. They never cared about me and nor did I for them." Miko justified. "Don't pretend like you know me! You have no idea what it was like to fend for myself and have everyone that was important get taken away! To have no one to turn to."

"You had Obi!"

"No… Obi kept his watchful eye on me sure, but he stayed away from me the whole time."

"What about the Demasies. Surely they-"

"The queen killed them! They're gone!" Miko snapped. "I know what you are doing and it isn't going to work. I have preparations to start and then we can finally begin. Sit tight and enjoy your new friends." Miko summoned a portal, but before she left, she addressed the spiders. "Please refrain from sucking the life from our guest. I need her alive." Then she was gone.

I cringed at the reminder of being at the mercy of the monsters that I feared the most. I could see them draw near to me. "No! Stay away!" A massive black spider crawled over my face and I was panicked and frozen in place. As soon as it passed me by, I screamed louder than I would usually scream. I couldn't handle this! It was asking too much! Why me?! This is my nightmares come true! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Zen and the others stopped at hearing my blood curdling scream. "Miko!"

Kiki turned towards a treeline towards the east. "I think it's coming from that direction."

"Hurry!" Zen rode with the others behind him and then as they drew near he couldn't ride any further and was forced to bring his horse to a halt.

There was thick, black webbings dressing the entire forest. They were not going to be able to ride through it.

"Miko is definitely in there. We will have to go on foot." Shirayuki urged.

"I know. Come on!" Zen and the others jumped off their horses and pushed their way through the forest covered in black webs.

* * *

I focused on my long ponytail swinging, back and forth, below me, trying to seek solace. I was frozen so far that I was completely listless. It was the worst that I was upside down too.

"Miko?!" Desti shouted to me.

I snapped back to reality. "No! Get out of here!"

Zen held his sword at the ready, clearly ready for anything to attack. Webs meant spiders. Father wasn't stupid. "We need to cut her down!"

I don't know if it was the blood that had rushed to my head, but I was really weirded out by them being upside down to my viewpoint.

"Don't take another step." Miko stood behind them.

Zen and the others shifted their attention to her. "There is another way! Don't do this!"

"Nice try, but you can't change my mind. Since you are all here, you can witness it for yourself." Miko noticed that Desti was trying to cut me down and Kat too.

"Not a chance!" Miko then called upon her eight legged friends to stop them. They were secured to the same trap as I was, now.

Kiki stepped forward. This was her chance to show what she has learned. "I won't sit by and watch as you harm the people I choose to protect. One way or another, this ends here."

"Let's see what you are made of." Miko taunted.

Kiki used the grass growing ability to restrain her opponent.

"Not good enough!" Miko sliced through it with her sword.

"I wasn't finished." Kiki whipped her fingers and a vine ripped Miko off her feet and she slammed onto the ground.

"Great… job… That is all you got? Don't think that I would be that easy to defeat." Miko cut herself free from those vines.

"Who said it was you that I was trying to defeat?" Kiki challenged.

As Kiki and Miko fought back and forth with their powers, Zen heard rustling in the bushes and then saw Apollo emerge with a throwing knife that he had pointed at Miko.

Zen rushed to action, pulled out his sword and intercepted the throw with the clashing of Zen's blade. What Zen didn't anticipate is that the blade magically bounced off of a rock and stabbed him in the chest.

Zen grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

I saw it all happen and I couldn't do anything about it. "Father!"

"Zen!" Shirayuki and Kiki shrieked in horror as they saw Zen take the hit.

Miko whipped around and saw the knife sticking out of his chest. She recognized it immediately. Her eyes started to water. "You… saved me…?" Her eyes were suddenly clearer.

Shirayuki and Kiki rushed to Zen's side. Shirayuki caught him on her lap and she cried hysterically. "Zen! No! Don't die! Please don't leave me!... Zen…"

He held her hand in his, weakly. "Shir-uki… Mi-ko needs… you… more… than ev-er… n-ow…"

"Zen! Please no!" Shirayuki bawled.

I cried and it hurt more than any spider could ever hurt me. "No! Dad! No!"

Miko stood over Zen. "Why?!... Why did you do it?! After everything I did to you, why?!"

"Be-cause… Mi-ko… too…" Zen struggled to breathe and it became more strained. He was barely hanging in there.

Tears filled Miko's eyes. "F-ather…?"

Zen's eyes barely managed to meet hers.

"Hang on! Stay with us! Give me ten minutes, that is all I ask!" Miko demanded.

Zen's eyes grew wide, but he didn't have the strength to give any other kind of response.

Miko turned around after pulling out the knife, which made him struggle even more to hang on. She placed the knife on a stump and held out the book. "Please work." She closed her eyes and focussed her magic on the knife. "Time unravelled, bring back what is lost, take his place and change its course!"

The knife glowed brightly and then the blood from the blade disappeared.

We all stared in anticipation.

Zen's eyes closed and he went so still.

"ZENNN!" Shirayuki screamed.

The blood from his shirt started to glow in response and then it vanished. Zen's eyes started to flutter and then finally they opened again, without struggle or evidence of pain.

I released my breath as I watched Mother help Father back to his feet. Thank goodness.

Zen's eyes grew wide when he saw that the blood was collecting on Miko's chest. "What have you done?!"

Miko's soft smile started to fade. "The people still need you… You aren't done yet… Do me a favor and bring back our Clarines… I'm sorry…" Miko fell to her knees.

Zen and Shirayuki rushed to her side.

"Why would you do this?! You are still needed too!" Zen held her hand in his. "You can't leave us…"

"There isn't another way… I took the knife, so you can live on… I now understand what it means... to sacrifice yourself for… someone you love…" Miko's eyes slid closed and her face became frozen in time.

Zen and Shirayuki cried over her body.

I didn't know her all that well, but I could see that she will be missed greatly.

I suddenly felt myself falling along with Kat and Desti. We were relieved of our confines. I noticed it was Apollo.

I stood up angrily. "You did this!"

Zen stood up and greeted the man in a rage. He pulled him by the collar. "You killed her! You're a monster! She was your betrothed! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Zen gritted his teeth.

"I did what I had to, to spare my people." Apollo justified.

"That is why you killed her?!" Zen grew even more furious. Zen grabbed the knife that was now coated with Miko's blood and stuck it to Apollo's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you did!" It certainly didn't help that Zen was still angry at Apollo for what happened to his daughter in his world.

"I don't regret my decision, if that is what you are asking. Sacrifices have to be made. But also… it was her wishes… She told me not to hesitate, if she ever turned evil. I fulfilled my promise to her. I didn't want it to end like this either!" Apollo had tears in his own eyes, now that he saw for himself, that Miko had returned to herself. It was just too late to consider it now. "I don't blame you for hating me! But you do need to understand that if there was anyone who understand her best, it was me. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. I won't forget her as I suppose you won't either. Maybe I misjudged you. I can't believe you would actually take that knife for her."

"That's enough." Zen threw him to the ground. "You can justify what you did all you want, but you were still the one who killed her. You say you cared and yet you wouldn't even consider that we had another option. You turned us away and chose to kill her anyway. I don't care what Miko made you promise, someone who cares, should never take other's lives for their benefit. You killed her because you were scared. You were scared of what person she might become. You were scared that she would leave you behind and take all the glory."

Apollo stood up abruptly. "Lies!" He stood toe to toe with Zen. "Miko was all I had! She was everything to me!"

"It seems you gave up everything too easily." Zen challenged.

"What's done is done. There is no point in fighting it now."

"You are just running away from taking responsibility for your actions. You should know that everything you do, comes with a price. This one is going to cost you dearly."

"Do what you want… I don't care anymore… But stop the darkness from pushing us from our homes and destroying our people." Apollo got down on his knees. "That is all I ask. It was all that Miko ever wanted. You can believe what you want about me… and perhaps there is some truth in your words, but I still cared about her and that, I will not allow you to ridicule."

"You have a lot to learn about being a leader. Take your life, but know that I will never trust you again. You will not be the ruler of this kingdom. Get out of here before I change my mind about sparing your life." Zen detested the man, but finding fault was not as easy as all it cracked out to be.

Apollo rushed back into the forest.

Zen cut down all my restraints and I was finally free. I pulled my Father into a hug and cried desperately. Not just for Miko, but for almost losing my Father too.

Whether I knew her or not, she was me and she died. It was like a part of me died with her.

I noticed something strange, that got my attention. Miko was holding a spherical pendant that was glowing like a dim light. What caused it to glow? I know it wasn't before.


	10. Chapter 10 It's Not Over Yet

We brought Miko to the camp and decided to have a ceremonial burial in her honor, suited to their customs.

Out of everyone, it was Obi that seemed to be more churned up about it than anyone else.

Swethyna came too and she placed her hands near the grave site, then little vines popped out of the ground and sprouted flowers to accent it, nicely.

Zen carried Miko to the grave sight and placed her on the bed of flowers.

Obi pound the ground. "I'm sorry… Master… I failed to keep her safe… forgive me... " He wasn't talking to Zen, but the former prince of this long lost kingdom.

'Obi…' I couldn't help but see just how much that man actually cared. In a weird way, it was like I was attending my own funeral. That's messed up. My eyes met Deston's in the corner, who will never find that love that he had wanted to share with Miko.

Miko didn't make up excuses. She knew of a way to help and saved my Father, no questions asked. I am going to do the same for her.

"Don't even think about it." Zen tensed.

"Don't think about what?" I played innocent.

"I know that look. You aren't going to try that spell. I won't allow it. It could kill you. I won't lose you too." Zen took my hand in his. "Now, we find Amari and go home. Then we can try to forget."

I couldn't help but notice that Swethyna grew very curious of the glowing pendant. I continued to observe her, because I thought it strange.

Swethyna bent down over Miko and reached for the pendant, then slid Miko's hand away from it. Her expression turned to shock. She then held her hand and I thought maybe it was that Swethyna knew her more than we realized, but I soon found out that wasn't the case. "Prince Zen!"

Zen drew closer to her, since he was curious to find out what she was doing, as well. "What's wrong? Is it something to do with that pendant?"

"She's alive!" Swethyna didn't seem to be too relieved about it.

Everyone was shocked.

"She doesn't have a pulse…" Shirayuki felt like Swethyna was playing a cruel joke.

"This pendant. I've seen it before. In a book, in my library." Swethyna started to explain.

"What does this have to do with Miko?" Zen asked.

Swethyna held Miko's hand in hers. "It's warm… and limber… that indicates that she can't have passed on."

Shirayuki's eyes grew wide and she then had to investigate for herself. She checked to confirm Swethyna's conclusion. "She's right. But how is this possible?"

"This pendant holds a specific type of sleeping curse. It is a curse that freezes one's self in a infinite dormancy. She may still be alive, but most likely, she will never wake." Now everyone understood why Swethyna wasn't too excited about it.

"How do we break a curse?" I read things in books, but nothing prepared me for this.

"You wouldn't want to, yet." Swethyna lay Miko back onto the flowerbed. "She must have used the sleeping curse on herself to escape death. She wouldn't do that unless she believes that someone will be able to break it." Swethyna turned to Shirayuki. "We first need to take care of the wound. You are a herbalist, are you not?"

"I am."

"We don't have any physicians nearby, so we need **you** to attend to her." Swethyna smiled reassuringly. "As for the curse… Let me worry about that."

"I will do everything I can." Shirayuki kneeled down next to Miko.

Zen knelt down next to her. "I know you can do it, Shirayuki."

"What could possibly break a sleeping curse…? Wait, let me guess... true love's kiss, right? If that is possible, then why the h*ll didn't she use it on Prince Zen? Princess Shirayuki could kiss him and this whole nightmare would be over." Kat grew eccentric.

Zen gave Kat a displeased look. "It's nice to know how you feel about all of this."

"It's specific. The fact that Miko has been wearing this, means that she believed the day might come, where she would have the need to use it. And... true love's kiss **is** stronger than any spell. I don't think this one would be any different." Swethyna gazed at her son sadly.

Deston was relieved that Miko was alive, but it didn't sound like he was going to have an opportunity to see her for a long time, if ever.

Zen looked back towards the last place I stood. His expression changed to panic. "Where is Miko?"

Shirayuki checked upon Zen's reaction. "I don't see Desti either. He must have gone with her."

"Obi, please stay here with Shirayuki." After getting agreement from Obi, Zen turned his attention to Kat. "Kat, with me!" Zen took a horse and barely waited for Kat to do the same. They rode off to search the camp and then the outer perimeter, if need be. They split up to cover more ground when it seemed that she wasn't here.

Obi smiled to himself.

"Obi?" Shirayuki wanted to know what he was thinking, because they knew very little about him in this world.

"It's been a long time since I was given orders from Prince Zen." Obi was reminiscing on the past.

Shirayuki smiled warmly. "You miss him?"

"More than I realized… But his daughter kept me in check." Obi smiled cheekily.

"So true." Shirayuki started to examine the wound, now reassured that she had all the time she needed.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Desti finally caught up with me on another horse.

"I can't just sit around and wait for everyone to clue me in on what is happening. I have magic, so it is my responsibility to save everyone." I couldn't watch the people I cared about, suffer anymore. My brother was out there. I had to find him before he gets hurt too.

"You're going after the Evil Queen?"

I remained silent which was clearly a 'yes'.

"You can't fight her alone."

"This nightmare won't end until I confront her."

"Then I am going too."

I was glad that he wasn't going to stop me, but if he comes, he could be put in danger. He doesn't have any magic.

"Then we shall take her on together." Kiki cut us off. "I am her weakness after all. You don't plan to leave **me** behind, do you?"

"If you're here then where is my Father?"

"Looking for you, wherelse? This isn't just **your** problem, this concerns us all. Don't think you must confront her alone." Kiki reasoned.

"Mother and Father don't have magic. They will only get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"Kiki…"

"We all worry. Like you are doing now, we fear losing the people closest to us. You aren't above that."

"Alright."

* * *

Kat rode through the wilderness and heard a loud roar. She had to find out what it was and more importantly if it had Miko.

She drew closer and closer to it, until a very large turquoise dragon came out from the volcano and Kat's eyes were drawn to it.

It flew a circle in the air around her and she rode ahead, trying to get away from it. She then found herself cut off by a rather large ice wall that continued on for who knows how far. "Shite!"

"Take her!" Kiki's voice came from behind.

The dragon swooped down and grabbed Kat, taking her high to the sky, in its talon.

* * *

Apollo trained in the practice field set up on the other side of the camp. He put all his frustration and anger into each swing. "AHHHHHH!" He slammed the sword against the target with full force. He thought about what he had done. "...Why did you ask that of me…? Now I have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life… Miko…" He swung his sword again and slammed the target. "AAAhhhhhh!"

Katsumi observed from a distance but didn't want to sit around and wait for him to calm down. "Would you like to have an opponent?"

Apollo's eyes met hers. "You can fight?" He seemingly didn't believe.

"Well enough. I did tell you that earlier." Katsumi took out a sword that she had forged.

"Show me what you've got." Apollo took his stance and the two of them engaged each other. He saw that she had some skill. "Good form, but your strategy needs some work." Apollo took another stance and showed her a couple moves. "Try using this move to get an entry point. Make sure that you block first, before you strike, then you will gain the upper hand."

Katsumi tried something else in with this knew move and knocked him off his feet. He managed to grab her to try to steady himself, but took her down with him, instead.

His eyes met hers as she was giggling from her success. He lost himself in her eyes for a moment, but then he realized what position they were in. He quickly pulled himself up and then Katsumi to her feet. "We should get you another opponent and see how well you do." He hailed a man who was near them and the man agreed to a challenge.

Apollo gave her pointers through the match and she ended up winning it. He was so proud of how well **he** taught her. "I bet that after I am through with you, you'll dominate the masses."

Katsumi's cheeks turned pink and she put her sword away. "You really think so?"

"Nope. I know it. And to think you fought in a dress… that's brave." Apollo returned to his training and Katsumi sat back down on the hill, to watch.

Zen road past and saw her. He was shocked but then grew furious. "Kat! What are you doing here?! Where is Miko?"

Katsumi was shocked that this man not only knew her name, but was expecting things from her.

"Prince Zen? What brings you my way?" Apollo stopped his training to muse at the prince.

Katsumi froze in her spot. She had never been in the company of royalty. She knew not to question a prince.

"Why are you wasting your time with this moron, instead of protecting Miko, like you are supposed to?"

"So-orry…" Katsumi could barely speak.

Apollo burst out laughing.

Zen was not pleased with that and gave him a glare.

"Off you go, Kat. Don't want to keep your prince waiting." Apollo toyed.

Zen and Katsumi left Apollo behind. Katsumi was a bit hesitant, but these are orders from the prince!

Zen stopped for a moment, before getting on his horse. "Nice dress." Zen wasn't complimenting her. He was asking her why she would spend her time trying on new garments, when she should be looking for Miko.

"Th-anks…" Katsumi found that the other horse beside him was clearly for her.

After she mounted up, she followed Zen into the forest.

Apollo smirked to himself. "Now **this** , I got to see." He tacked up his own horse and followed them from a distance.

* * *

The Evil Queen studied Kat, who was now stuck in a transparent cocoon. The gelatin inside, made her body go numb and refuse to respond to her own thoughts and commands, making her a captive audience.

"What were you doing around here? Speak!"

"I was just going for a stroll. I just happened upon your dragon." Kat's attention was suddenly drawn to a baby's coo. Kat's eyes grew wide when she saw Amari on some kind of atlar. "What is this place? What do you intend to do with Amari?!"

"I'll be asking the questions. You are in no position to question **me**." Queen Kiki sneered.

"You can't intimidate me."

"Is that a challenge?" Queen Kiki mused. "You don't want to be antagonising me."

"You aren't so tough."

"Oh really… How do you figure that?"

"We stopped you once, we can stop you again."

"HahahahaHahahaha… You are foolish to think that you even slowed me down. No. Everything has gone exactly the way I intended. You're Miko would turn, it was only a matter of time. I knew you would bring the whole royal party through the portal. It was a calculated twist. Then in time that bond that Miko and her parents share would eventually drive the defiant princess mad with jealousy. Then she would turn… All in all, you were all playing into my hands the whole time. Nothing happens without my handiwork. I keep a close eye on Miko, always have."

"You can't possibly think that Miko would be so easily fooled."

"You were."

Kat gritted her teeth, which was one of the very few things she could do. "Miko's detection is unsurpassable, you couldn't possibly be spying on her."

"My spy is out in the open. It is her weakness that makes her fail to see it."

"I don't believe you."

"I can't change your mind? Sit tight. You are going to be here for a while." Queen Kiki turned her attention to Amari.

"What purpose could I serve **you**?" Kat sneered.

"They will come for you. I will be waiting for them. It will soon be too late anyways. Nothing you can do, will desecrate my plans."

"Isn't that what Amari is for?"

"Oh, no… I have bigger plans for Amari... A pure heart... product of true love... royal significance in your world… I would not waste such a find on luring my enemies into a trap." The Evil Queen picked Amari into her arms. "Come child, we have much preparations that require my care." She glanced back at Kat.

A swarm of ravens flew into the cavern, The Evil Queen just smirked maliciously. "The time has come for me to reign superior! What a glorious day that will be!" She held Amari tightly in her grasp.

Amari started to cry and then he cried louder. The crystals started to shake. The gelatin from Kat's casing was starting to crack.

Queen Kiki started to cradle him, but it wasn't working.

"That's it Amari… cry… scream in the queen's ear… She will not mess with you…" Kat spoke quietly to herself.

The Evil Queen patted Amari on the back a couple times and coaxed him to laugh.

Amari finally stopped crying. The magic crystals stopped shaking before they could come loose and smash into a multitude of pieces on the cave floor.

Queen Kiki smirked back at Kat. "I have a way with children. Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

Zen and Katsumi finally found me. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you? Are you really so foolish to go after the Evil Queen on your own?!" Zen snapped.

"I'm the one she wants…" I argued weakly.

"That is all the more reason why you should stay close to us. How can we protect each other, if you are gallivanting on your own and we have to chase you? We are in more danger, apart, than we are together."

"Yes…" I glanced at Katsumi. "Oh no… What happened to you?"

Katsumi just remained tense. "W-whatever do you mean…?"

"The dress…? Did you run into the queen?"

"N-no, I'm fine…. How-are you?" Katsumi was finding it hard to talk to people that were mere strangers, let alone royalty.

"I'm good. But I am worried about Amari." I admitted.

"Who wouldn't…?" Katsumi tried her best to compose herself in the company of royalty. She had no idea who Amari was.

Something seemed a bit off with Kat… I couldn't place it, but I was worried that the queen had something to do with it. "We need to stop the queen before she gets to us all."

"Agreed."


	11. Chapter 11 Engaged in Torment

Shirayuki looked over the wound, carefully and then she relaxed.

Swethyna entered the tent and sat next to Miko on the bed. "How is she?"

Shirayuki stroked Mikos' cheek. "The wound is healing, or I should say is responding well. Her body seems to be frozen in time. It isn't actually improving nor is it getting infected or worse. Nothing is happening."

"I thought so. But given the treatments, she will recover when she wakes, is that correct?"

"I believe so." Shirayuki slid down to her knees, resting her head next to Miko's on the bed. "Swethyna, I want to know about who we were in this world. I can't help but wonder. If being a product of true love is all that is required… then how come there aren't more of them out there?"

"Marriage laws were in place."

"But if that is true, then how is it that Zen and I were able to marry in this world. I would have been a commoner."

"Prince Zen was betrothed to another. The prince wasn't above this law." Swethyna made herself more comfortable. "Alright. I will tell you what I know."

Shirayuki sat up straight and awaited Swethyna's information anxiously.

"This world wasn't always a land of peace either… There were people who wielded magic for selfish purposes and their hearts became black as night. Even back then, love was not very common in the world of status. The king was furious that he was not born with light magic, but he wasn't going to allow the darkness inside of him. He was a well respected king but wasn't able to protect his own people against the darkness. The darkness in people caused them to rise up and they were going to take the kingdom by force. One man had been raised with the light magic within him, born of true love. He used it to overthrow the dark forces of our world. But something in him snapped when he was rejected the princess in marriage because of his status. The darkness consumed him and then he took the princess and defiled her. The king had his armies attack him. Once he was dead, the king made a decree that there was no magic, light nor dark. Anyone who was guilty of it, was put to death. Laws were put in place to prevent love from existing, if it had, by arranging their marriages from the time they were infants. Prince Zen was betrothed to Ezria Lamota. Princess Shirayuki, I would assume, was also betrothed. She was forced to flee from Tanbarun. When she came into Clarines to seek refuge, she had encountered Prince Zen and chose to work as an…"

"Herbalist."

"Yes. Prince Zen fell for her. Prince Izana knew by law that their love couldn't be tolerated, so he did what he had to. Prince Izana ordered Shirayuki to be married to the Prince of Taurialle, for an alliance to be made. It appeared that their prince was not concerned that she was a commoner. He was taken with her, at first sight. Prince Zen got wind of it and immediately abducted Shirayuki before the ceremony. He made an enemy out of Taurialle and defied the elder prince's orders. Prince Zen had experienced something that couldn't be explained and he wasn't ready to give it up. Love has a magic of its own, that can't be explained. Ezria mysteriously became ill and then she died. Everyone thought that it was the prince who killed her, or Shirayuki, so that Prince Zen would be free to marry who he choses. Prince Zen took it as a threat to Shirayuki's life. A war came to Clarines, and Tanbarun headed the battlefront alongside with Clarines. Shirayuki was presented an opportunity to save Prince Raj's life and in that, she was honored with a title. At that moment, she became eligible to marry Prince Zen. Prince Izana couldn't refuse it any longer, after seeing what power their love held."

"Now it all makes sense… Miko was born of that love. It sounds like love in this world is far purer and holds more power. Could it be an illusion? Love is a fantasy, so it would feel more powerful when it actually occurs?"

"You are in love. You tell me."

"I would do anything for Zen and I know Zen would do anything for me… but starting a war for my sake, just seems too extreme, even for Zen."

"Or maybe the Prince Zen from our world is different from the Prince Zen, you married." Swethyna insisted. "Are you saying that our prince made the wrong choice?"

"I don't know… You wouldn't hear me complain about my life choices, nor my husband's… but I would feel terrible if Clarines went to war because of me."

"Then perhaps the Shirayuki in this world was not the same person as you are. Or you've changed more than you realized. To be young and naive."

"No… I still don't think so."

"It is what it is… sorry, but that is our history. Prince Izana managed to pacify the Prince of Taurialle with the promise of Princess Shirayuki's first born in marriage to his descendant. Prince Zen refused and Mitsuhide took the fall. Queen Kiki took over the kingdom and we were taken by a new kingdom, Cariparell. That way, Queen Kiki had the freedom to make her own laws and the old laws were forfeited. It was the only way she could nullify the old decrees."

"Have you found a way to lift the curse on Miko?" Shirayuki didn't want to discuss their past anymore.

"It is impossible. Princess Miko, couldn't have had a plan and her faith in us, was misplaced. I have studied magic for years and even with the new resources, there is nothing that can lift the curse, besides true love's kiss." Swethyna's aura grew heavy and Shirayuki's did in response.

"What about Deston? Desti and my daughter were a match, maybe we can give it a try. We don't have anything to lose, by doing so."

"It won't work, but it is as you say… there is nothing to lose by trying. I will fetch him for you." Swethyna left and then returned with Deston.

Shirayuki stood up abruptly. "Deston, if there is any hope, it is you. Please share a true love's kiss with Miko. Maybe it will do something."

Swethyna had already explained the power that is reflected in true love in this world and they weren't exhibiting it.

Deston complied and hovered over Miko. "Miko, please come back to us." He started to cry, when he felt Shirayuki's words sink in. "Come back to me." He placed his lips on hers. He felt something he had never experienced before, but when his eyes opened, there was no sign that anything had changed in Miko.

The pendant still glowed and her still form, held strong.

"It didn't work…" Shirayuki started to cry. "I could have saved Zen… Kat was right… if she had used it on Zen, I would have lifted the curse… Now she's lost…"

Deston's eyes filled with tears. "No… she can't be…"

Swethyna cringed. "Pray that someone finds a way, before she must suffer an eternity in the dormant form."

* * *

I found that the further we went into the forest, the stranger it got. The land was crying out. The trees were shrivelled and the ground looked unhealthy. There weren't any plants to speak of and there was a disgusting stench coming from the lurking swamps.

I heard a roar and all of our attentions turned to the sky. "Dragon?!" How was this even possible? Dragons don't exist!

"Take cover!" Zen ordered and we all tried to get somewhere that would conceal us.

The dragon blew flames around them and the forest caught fire.

* * *

Kat was on an island, surrounded by pirates and many pirate ships were docked at its ports. She saw their plunder in massive heaps around their camps. The makings of taverns and shops lay unfinished, but not abandoned.

"Cap'in! Thiz our island! We 'ave our home, just like ya said we would!" One of the crew cheered.

Kat looked at her attire and she saw that she was wearing an unfamiliar black coat and a pirate hat. Kat's eyes were then drawn to a group of ships massing around their ports, from the hill she was stationed. She immediately recognized the flags. Clarines navy. She panicked and barked out orders, but the docks were overrun by Clarines soldiers.

Kat found herself fighting them off the best she could, but then, who should emerge to face her, other than Prince Zen himself.

Zen looked furious and gave her a deadly glare.

Kat swallowed hard. "Prince Zen… I know I should have told you… but…"

"I should have known you were a pirate. You will not be spared." Zen held his sword towards Kat's throat with intensity, but it wasn't his blade that absolutely terrified her, it was his fury that struck harder than any blade.

"Please, I don't want this!" Kat yelled out to no one in particular.

* * *

"Get down!" Zen held out his sword at the ready, but his last attack on the dragon proved to be ineffective. "What are you doing?! Don't just stand there, Kat! Get in there!"

Katsumi tensed and her grip on her sword got tighter. No one ever met a dragon and lived to tell the tale. She knew better than to charge in.

"This is no use. Nothing we do, seems to phase it!" I called out. I held out my hand and tried to blast the dragon out of the sky, but even that proved to do nothing.

"We are no match for this beast! Miko said that we couldn't stand a chance against it, and I am beginning to agree with her!" Kiki roared as she dodged an icy breath attack from the dragon as it flew past her.

"Fall back for now! We need to regroup!" Zen ordered.

"How are we going to shake it?! It seems pretty insistent on attacking us!" Desti tried to distract it from attacking me.

"Miko, summon a portal! It shouldn't be able to follow us there!" Zen suggested.

Kiki hesitated for a moment, looking in the direction of the mountain that the dragon came from.

I did as he requested and we fled immediately.

* * *

Kat was in Miko's office, at least, she thought she was. She was sitting in Miko's desk, but wasn't quite sure how she got there.

Miko entered with a stack of papers and placed them on the desk. Desti entered behind her. "I have come here to remind you that your presence is required at the ball this evening, Your Highness." Miko bowed to Kat.

Kat's jaw dropped. "Don't mess with me."

"Whatever do you mean, Your Highness?" Miko played innocent far better than usual.

"Alright, you had your fun. You don't need to talk like that anymore." Kat smirked at her.

"Very well. I have set out your dress. It is in your room. Will that be everything?"

"You aren't serious… A dress? You **are** kidding right?" Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What else would you be wearing to a royal ball?" Miko continued her act.

"Just give me the d*** dress and let us get this over with…" Kat grumbled.

Kat was escorted to a room that had been set up very similar to Miko's and she saw the dress laid out on the bed.

She was left to the maids to dress her. She felt so confined by the corset and could barely breathe. She looked into the mirror to see that she was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was done up in the royal jewels. "This has got to be a joke…"

There was a knock at the door and Kat was soon addressed by none other than Prince Zen.

"You look beautiful, as always." He smiled tenderly.

Kat froze, with her cheeks bright red. "Th-thank you…"

Zen took her hand in his and he started to lead her through the corridor, down the stairs and to the throne room. Kat quickly spotted King Izana and Queen Rin sitting in their thrones. Zen took the one next to his brother and then he stared at Kat curiously, as if, expecting her to take the one next to him.

Kat tensed and slowly made her way to the one on Prince Zen's right. She sat down and everyone cheered for them. Now Kat had no idea what was going on. "Prince Zen…?"

Zen gave her a weird look. "You don't need to be so formal, Kat. Not with me." He seemed a bit concerned.

"Sure…"

The festivities started and then music played.

King Izana escorted Queen Rin to the ballroom floor. Kat panicked when Prince Zen offered **his** hand to her. She nervously took it and followed him, to join him in dance. She wasn't a great dancer, but the worst part was now, that she would have to dance with the prince. This was turning into a terrible joke.

After stepping on Prince Zen's toes a couple of times, he grew concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Kat locked eyes with his and they were full of compassion towards her. "Where is Shirayuki?"

"The Chief Herbalist? Do you need to see her?" Zen grew even more concerned. "Are you not feeling well?"

"What? No. It's not that." Kat's eyes went wide. "... chief herb-alist…?... wait..." She mumbled to herself. Kat did start to feel nauseous, after all.

Prince Zen stopped dancing and led her to the side.

King Izana came over to them. "It is time."

Zen nodded.

King Izana called for everyone's attention. "Prince Zen and Princess Katsumi have an announcement!"

Everyone grew very eager to hear what it was.

Kat swallowed hard. "... an-ounce-ment…? P-prince-ess… Kat-sumi…?"

Prince Zen took Kat's hand gently and led her in front of everyone. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate this evening, as we are proud to announce that we are being blessed with a child."

Kat's mouth dropped open wide. 'No, no, no, NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening! NOOOOOOO!' She placed her hand on her belly and felt something move. 'I AM MARRIED TO PRINCE ZEN?! AND I AM PREGNANT WITH HIS KID?! GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW!'

Kat left the ballroom in a hurry, as the people cheered her and Zen on.

Zen reached out and took her by the arm after she made it into the corridor. "What is the matter? You had said that you were ready. I didn't mean to push you. Do you need to see the Chief Herbalist? Please tell me. I am only trying to help."

Kat saw genuine increasing concern on his face. She had to put him out of his misery. This was only going to escalate if she allowed it to drag on. "You and I aren't married, alright! I'm not a princess and you are in love with Shirayuki!"

Now Zen was concerned for her sanity. "What are you talking about? That is nonsense. You are probably just stressed. I will accompany you to the medical wing."

"I don't need help! You aren't my husband and I am not your wife!"

"Kat, I think you and I should have a little chat. I think you might be getting too much sun."

"Sun isn't the issue here. Shirayuki is your wife and Miko, your daughter." Kat tried so desperately to reason with him.

"Miko? You think your attendant is my daughter?"

"She is!"

"That was a mistake. I promise that she means nothing to me."

Kat felt like Zen was betraying his own self in saying that. "How can you say that?!" She defended for Zen's sake.

"Kat, please get some rest and we can talk more about this later. Getting so worked up, isn't good for the baby!"

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kat cringed and fell to her knees on the floor, with Zen quickly rushing to her side.

* * *

Queen Kiki watched closely at Kat's frozen expression, through the translucent cocoon. "Enjoying yourself yet?" She mused. "I really did need this, Mitsuhide. It is the most fun I have had in years." Queen Kiki laughed maliciously. "Let's switch things up a bit."

* * *

Kat opened her eyes finally, fully expecting to be picked up into Zen's arms or something crazy like that, but instead, when she opened them, she saw Apollo at a desk, doing paperwork.

"Kat, please make yourself useful. I have a lot more work to do. Why don't you see if the kids are ready for the inspection. Prince Zen is going to be here tomorrow. I will not put my predecessors to shame."

Kat lost all words. She quickly removed herself from his presence. "Oh heck no! There is no way that I would ever have married that blowfish and bore his children!" Kat stormed down the corridors. "That's it! Queen Kiki! Come out! I know this is your doing!" Kat clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Get out of my head, WITCH!"

* * *

Queen Kiki's mouth dropped as Kat's eyes shot open. "I should have left you in the comfort of Prince Zen… I will remember that for next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Kat roared in anger. "I know that you are evil, but that was-"

"Enjoyable." Queen Kiki cut her off.

Anger only continued to rise in Kat. Especially since there was currently nothing she could do either. "Nightmares is the best you can do?" Kat spurned.

"Nightmares? Hardly. New realities. You might be surprised how changing one tiny detail in history, can change your entire existence. I just showed you a couple possibilities. There is a whole world of changes to be made, if I so chose."

Kat cringed at the implication. "How can you change the past? The past is set!"

"That will change. You will see." Queen Kiki looked into sweet little Amari's eyes. "Count on it."

Kat shuddered upon this new knowledge. What exactly does the queen plan to do with Amari?


	12. Chapter 12 How Can this Keep Happening?

The others and I regrouped near the castle. I thought maybe answers might come from searching the Evil Queen's castle. Hopefully, there was something that could point us in the right direction. We didn't find anything and it turned out to be a total waste of time. The queen was thorough, that's for sure.

Just when I thought all hope might be lost, I saw that Kiki was not her usual self. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be certain of it, but for a moment there, I felt the queen nearby. I think the dragon is protecting her. If that is true, it might be where we can find Mitsuhide and Amari."

"Then let's go there and check it out. I will try to summon a portal much closer to the mountain's base. I just hope it works."

Kiki gave me a nod.

Zen relaxed, but then clutched his sword. "Let's do it."

I closed my eyes and focused hard on where I wanted to go. The portal appeared and we entered it without another thought.

When we came through, there was an ice wall surrounding us. My mind told me it was a trap.

Zen seemed to have drawn up the same conclusion. "Stay alert, everyone!"

I saw an uneasiness in Kiki, which I assumed was her sensing the Evil Queen's presence.

We proceeded into the mountain with caution. But to our dismay, the only thing we found was Kat… Wait! KAT?! I locked eyes with the Kat in a dress. The girl had a frozen expression on her face. Now everything makes sense.

I threw my sword to cut the cocoon from the roof of the cavern dome. I used magic to guide it where I wanted the sword to go.

Once the cocoon was severed from the top, the gelatin came pouring out and set Kat free. Kat tried to steady herself, but her legs were still numb, like the rest of her body and she braced herself with her arms.

I rushed to Kat's side. "Are you alright?"

"That...depends… Are you a princess?" Kat's eyes locked with Zen's and she tensed right up, with her cheeks on fire.

"Of course she is!" Zen argued. "Why would you ask something so ridiculous?" Zen folded his arms.

"You have no idea, the things that I experienced in that… whatever it is…" Kat justified. "I was shown a hint of what the Evil Queen intends to do…" Kat still couldn't find herself looking at Zen the same way. Something about her supposedly bearing his child, made her incredibly uneasy.

"And what is that?!" Zen's urgency grew.

"You **don't** wanna know… Let's just say that she might be trying to prevent Miko from even being born."

Zen's face went sheet white. "What?-Why?-How?" He was clearly not handling these new possibilities well.

"She intends to rewrite the past." Kat gave a 'duh' response.

It wasn't that Zen didn't figure that out. "What does this have to do with Amari?" Zen was very upset with this possibility.

"She wouldn't tell me…"

"Where is she now?" Zen asked Kiki mostly.

"Sorry, Zen. I don't sense her presence here at all." Kiki answered regrettably.

Kat finally stood with me and Desti's help. "The Evil Queen has planned out everything to the detail. We have been playing into her hands this whole time."

"That's not possible." I couldn't believe that after everything we had meddled with in her plans, that she was orchestrating it all.

"She had anticipated every move we made. She also had told me that she has a spy in the camp. With Miko, specifically. If that is true, then she has known what we have been up to, all along." Kat updated.

I looked around me and saw the crystal formations around me that glowed in a multitude of colors. "What is this place?"

"A dragon's nest." Katsumi finally spoke. "That would be my guess."

"Then we shouldn't wait around for it to return." Zen looked in my direction.

It was too late and the dragon made its appearance.

It whipped its tail and knocked me out, before I could form a portal.

Desti picked me up into his arms. "What do we do now?!"

"It is defending its territory! We should get as far away from here as we can!" Zen urged. "I will cover you! Now go!"

We then left the cave with the dragon hot on our tail. When we got to the ice wall, the dragon had missed us with one of its dragon breaths and melted down the ice wall, enough for us to escape.

The dragon used its earth power to throw a boulder at Katsumi with such velocity.

Suddenly, Apollo jumped out of nowhere and tossed Katsumi out of the way. "Are you alright, Katsumi?"

Katsumi looked up into her rescuer's eyes. "I am now. But maybe we should save the celebrating til we get out of this mess."

"Agreed." Apollo stood up and offered her, his hand and then they joined the attack.

They all took their stance, when the dragon slammed his body hard against the ground and the earth started to shake.

They braced themselves, but it left them distracted.

Mitsuhide whipped his tail and Apollo was hit pretty hard.

Apollo was on the ground and suffering the pain, the best he could.

Kiki finally turned and summoned a portal. "I don't know where it leads, but any place is better than this!"

They made their way through the portal and managed to lose the dragon.

* * *

Queen Kiki returned to her dragon. "Looks like they took the bait." She mused.

Amari started to cry in her arms.

"What now? Not enough milk for you? Babies should come with instructions." Queen Kiki grumbled.

Mitsuhide snorted, which came as a blast of smoke. In his way, he was trying to tell her something.

Queen Kiki just scowled in response. "I don't see you making any effort. Maybe you should take a turn on baby watch. I can't wait to be rid of this nuisance."

Despite being a fierce dragon, Mitsuhide lifted the child in the air with his tail, ever so gently and rocked him to sleep. Then Mitsuhide smirked at Queen Kiki.

"Shut up." Queen Kiki could practically hear Mitsuhide's words in her ears.

* * *

We finally returned to camp after I came to. We were updated on Miko's condition and it was decided that she should be in the castle from which she was born. After laying her to rest there, we returned once again to the camp.

I found Beauty in a stall in the stables. How much I really missed my horse.

Beauty got very excited to see me and was rearing up in her joy.

I let her out and thought I would ride her, since Miko from this world wouldn't be riding her any time soon. I got on her back and we rode through the forest, while I tried to clear my head and refocus myself on the problem at hand. I stayed close to the camp, mostly because of how upset Father was when I left the first time.

Beauty seemed really happy to see me and pranced around like a yearling.

"STOP!" Deston rode up to me. "That is Princess Miko's horse. You can't just ride her!" He scolded.

"I **am** Princess Miko. Whether you face it now or later, she is locked in a forever sleep. It is time to move on. This fate was mine to correct. I think it always was."

"You're wrong about Princess Miko. Somehow, there has to be a way."

I noticed that Deston had a lot of faith in Miko. I couldn't fathom why, considering how little the two of them interacted.

* * *

Katsumi followed Apollo to the training area.

"Is something the matter?" Apollo finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

"You saved me back there. Thank you for doing that. But why were you even there?" Katsumi had to know.

"I… went because of Zen. I couldn't allow him to harm you, when he finally found out he had the wrong Kat. I admit, I wanted to see his face, but when I saw that you were being attacked by that dragon, I was glad I did."

Katsumi's face went red and she came closer to his side. "Wh-y…"

Apollo shook his head as if showing restraint, but then he gave it up and closed the distance between them. He then claimed her lips and didn't want to release her.

She fully accepted it and allowed the kiss to deepen further.

They pulled away from each other and Apollo looked into Katsumi's tender eyes. "It's 'cause you have a strange effect on me. I don't know what it is, but…"

Katsumi this time, took the liberty to claim his lips and they kissed far more passionately this time. "I think I do." Katsumi remained in his arms after the kiss.

He just smiled. "I guess this makes me the fool…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because only fools believe that love is real and I think I am starting to believe it exists."

Katsumi's cheeks turned even more vibrant red. "Then I must be a fool too."

"At least I am not the only one." Apollo toyed.

"Let's be fools together."

"What are we doing? We are fooling ourselves to think that we are going to be able to stay this way… You're betrothed and so am I…" Apollo looked like a washed out puppy.

"Then let's not waste our time together." Katsumi kissed him again.

Apollo picked her up bridal style and carried her away. They nearly found themselves in Apollo's tent. "I'm a lord. I could provide a bigger dowry. Who's the guy?"

"I've never met him, but his name is Nosuke. What about your betrothed? Who is she?"

"I don't think the princess is going to be marrying me any time soon." Apollo didn't mean to be so pessimistic about it, but it is what it is.

"Then there shouldn't be anything holding us back." Katsumi continued to be taken by Apollo.

Apollo couldn't restrain himself much any more. "I have an honor to uphold. But there is no one I would rather be with…"

"I've never felt this way for another before either." Katsumi and Apollo felt like they were the only two people here. They started making out again.

Kat came across them and her face inflamed. "That is so wrong…" She was looking for Katsumi, with many questions she wanted answered, but Katsumi seemed to be a bit busy at the moment.

"What's the matter? Don't think he's your type?" Prince Zen teased, but was clearly tense. He was however grateful that his daughter wasn't in the question.

"Not even a little bit."

* * *

Zen returned to Shirayuki's side and Swethyna returned with some books in her hands.

"The book that I was looking for is still in the queen's possession. I found some books that may help, but you will have to observe them yourselves."

"Observe?" Zen asked curiously.

Shirayuki smiled at her husband. "Her books are enchanted. You should see them. They are very unique."

Zen took a book in hand and opened it. His eyes went wide, when he saw the images being projected off the pages. "What is this?"

Kat came rushing in, but she also froze at the sight of the images on the pages, being played out. "Prince Zen! I think we should focus on finding the Evil Queen's spy!"

Zen nodded. "I am inclined to agree with you. I just don't know how this can be accomplished."

Shirayuki remained thoughtful for a moment. "If I was an Evil Queen, who wanted to keep a constant eye on the lost princess, I would chose something or someone, that rarely or never leaves her side."

Wheels were turning in Zen's mind. "In our world, that would be Beauty, Miko's prized mare."

Kat's eyes grew wide. "Everywhere we have gone so far, she was riding Beauty. I would recognize that horse anywhere."

"Then we must go to the stables and find her." Zen prepared to leave.

Kat stopped him. "I will retrieve her." Kat left and then returned. "She isn't there."

"Where would she have gone?" Zen panicked for he was sure that he knew. "Miko! She must be out riding her!"


	13. Chapter 13 Where Magic was Born

"Beauty? Where are you taking me?" I started to wonder what she was doing. "We were supposed to return to the camp." We were riding through the mountains and I couldn't recognize these forests.

Beauty just kept up her galloping pace.

"Beauty? I need to know where I am, if there is any way for me to create a portal back to the camp. Beauty?" I clung to her neck, tightly. I had chosen to ride her bareback, so pulling on her reins wasn't an option. I could jump off of her back, but she would have left me in her dust, alone.

Beauty answered me, but it wasn't in so many words, given she was a horse.

Then I found myself face to face with **the** dragon.

"Beauty?!" I panicked.

The dragon was calm and raised its tail to permit my entry to a cavern.

I knew that I was doing exactly what it wanted and it would attack, if I tried to resist.

Beauty led me deeper down into the heart of the same mountain that we had found Kat. I didn't know that there was this entrance before. It was very secretly hidden.

The glowing crystals became more abundant and I started to feel that I was trotting through one giant crystal. I found myself in a mystical dome. It was mesmerising. The crystals were in many colors, shapes and sizes. I just stared in awe. "This is so beautiful…"

Beauty snorted in agreement.

My eyes landed on a palace in the center, made completely out of translucent crystals. It looked so much like glass. I must be dreaming. The water poured in through the walls and created a sparkling effect, where the reflected light danced off the crystals and water. The surrounding pool glistened and I never wanted to leave this place. The archway was dazzling me, with crystal formations, that looked like roses. The draw bridge, looked like frozen ice, that sparkled radiantly from the mystical colors that surrounded it. As we trotted along, any crystals that I came near, would glow brighter.

Queen Kiki came out of the castle. "Welcome to the birthplace of magic itself."

My eyes went wide as Beauty trotted closer to the Evil Queen. "Traitor…" I mumbled to Beauty.

She snorted again, but then I saw that even though she may not have been obeying me, her submissive attitude told me, that she wasn't doing this because she wanted to.

My thoughts turned to the queen. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You're the final key." The queen smirked maliciously.

"The f-inal… key…?" I hesitated. "Key for what?!"

"All in good time. Come. You are my guest. Please make yourself at home." The crystals near the queen, filled with darkness and I realized that the crystals were reflecting our own hearts.

I knew that I didn't have a choice, but to follow her. Besides, my little brother and Mitsuhide might be here somewhere. I entered the castle and followed her to the dining room.

"You must be hungry. Come eat." Queen Kiki took her seat at one end of the table.

I sat at the other. "I wouldn't trust anything you have to offer. It could be poisoned!"

"I assure you **that** is not the case. Our worlds coexist with each other. Our world balance is held in place by yours. Have you ever wondered why the same people exist in this world as yours, but have been brought together without that same love in their hearts?"

"I'm listening."

"What happens in your world must happen in ours. If not, the connection to your world is severed and great tragedies are inevitable. Magic in our world has made it possible to keep the same loop going. To prevent an existence, means that the being from your world must be sacrificed, to change the flow of time. That is why great destruction occurs when someone tries to manipulate its flow, otherwise."

"What your saying is… to stop me from existing, you have to change fate for my parents in my world and yours?!" I panicked.

"That's right. That is why there is no sense to be killing you."

"That's why you need Amari too?"

"Not entirely… There is much more that he can do for me."

"Where is he?!" I stood up abruptly.

"You can search the castle all you want, but you will never find him."

I saw that the dark hue over the table was growing towards my side and dimming the brightness of my side. I relaxed, calmed down and watched the brightness return to my side of the table.

"Keep resisting. It will do you no good."

The food magically appeared in front of me and it looked and smelled divine. I couldn't resist and ate to my heart's content. But the food didn't satisfy. The more I ate, the more I wanted to eat. I forced myself to stop, but the urges became difficult to ignore.

After I had dismissed myself, I continued through the castle. The rooms were so dark, but as I entered them, a brightness resignated wherever I had been. I realized that this place must have been full of darkness, until I arrived.

That infuriated Queen Kiki and she made a point of entering every room that I had entered. "The Darkness shall dominate. It lives on and will only grow stronger."

I looked up to see a gorgeous chandelier hanging in the main hall. With two beautiful winding staircases that reflected its radiance. "How can you live in a place with such beauty and not feel uplifted?"

I lifted my hands and focussed my powers on the chandelier and it came to life, with a dazzling array of colors spreading throughout the entire hall, giving off a magical sparkling, throughout the room, like a crystal disco ball, but its light being reflected a hundred times over.

I felt my heart begin to sing as I started to dance in the showering lights.

The queen just watched me from a distance.

I knew in that moment, that the queen wasn't the enemy. She was merely a tool of the darkness. I took upon myself to remind her of the person she used to be. I used my magic to start the music and then I tried to pull her to dance in the hall.

The queen pulled her arm away. "I will not play your foolish games."

"They aren't foolish games. It is just a little fun. You can't tell me that you aren't bored out of your mind." I reasoned.

The queen looked at the lights around and wondered to herself, just what I could possibly desire from this display of crystal antics.

"Suit yourself." I started to dance, using my magic to conjure up a beautiful dress to match the beauty of the room. It sparkled with all the colors and reflected the lights too. As I spun around, the hem of my dress glowed brightly like a rainbow. This was a dream, that I may never awaken from. At the moment, I didn't care.

I tried to pull the queen in again, but this time, Queen Kiki backhanded me, releasing some magic, simultaneously and the chandelier, in response, fell to the floor and shattered. On the impact to the floor, the crystal floor responded with a bleeding effect of crimson darkness. As it spread, the bright colors started to diminish.

Queen Kiki's eyes grew wide as she realized her actions. "Look what you made me do!" The queen whipped her cape around her and left like a storm cloud.

I was left on the floor, wondering to myself, what just happened. I noticed that the bleeding of crimson wasn't stopping. What did that mean?

* * *

The earth started to shake. Zen braced Shirayuki and their attention turned to Swethyna. "What is going on?!"

Swethyna looked disheartened, but didn't answer. Then she felt a sudden weakness come over her and she slid to the ground.

"Mom?!" Deston ran to her side. "What's wrong? What is happening to you?!"

Swethyna tried to get up, but felt her energy quake. Her body started to resemble even more like a flower. Her skin turned green as a plant. "Magic is unstable…" She uttered.

"Unstable?!"

Swethyna nodded and her roots dug into the ground. "Go! Get out of here!"

Deston jumped back as he watched helplessly as his mother's vines started to pop out of the earth everywhere and then she became nothing but a vicious flower with intense growing power.

Zen pulled Shirayuki away from her, but the velocity in which her vines grew, getting away from her was becoming increasingly difficult. Zen found a horse tied up and launched himself onto its back and pulled up Shirayuki, in haste.

Deston and Kat tried their best to get away as well, but their path was blocked from the growing ivy and they were forced to go a different way.

Deston ran through the camp, as many were panicking at the forest growth.

The clouds became darker and the trees were beginning to choke under it. The forest wildlife and even the tame, all ran away from the collecting darkness.

The ocean waters came over the land and washed out many people and trees were plucked at their roots. The animal people were now frozen in their forms.

* * *

I left the hall, not sure what to make of the spreading crimson, but it finally stopped. I breathed hard, but now I could relax again.

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki were being hunted by the quickly growing ivy and the earth shaking didn't help them in the least.

The earth was quelled and everything was silenced. The ivy stopped growing wildly.

Zen stopped the horse and looked back to a labyrinth of poison ivy. "How do we get back?"

"Swethyna is a flower… What is happening? The magic is unstable? What does that even mean?" Shirayuki panicked.

"I don't know, but we need to find Miko! Now!"

The water had rescinded back to the ocean and a calm returned to the land. But the lands ahead and even behind, had completely changed. There were new mountain ranges born and many trees were uprooted. There were rivers formed in new locations and the ivy covered most of it.

"It is hard to get my barrings. I don't even know where we are." Zen admitted.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Deston finally made his way through the labyrinth and found the big flower in the center of the chaos.

"I'm sorry… Deston…" Kat approached slowly.

"She-she's gone…." Deston's tears collected in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. "I never got to even tell her, I love her…"

"She knows… I know she felt the same way about you." Kat tried to comfort her friend.

A big black wolf made its way in there and he snarled at them.

Deston took out his sword and prepared to protect the flower.

A blue jay flew in and landed in front of the wolf. It whistled a small tune and the wolf calmed right down. The blue jay flew onto its head and stared back at Kat.

Kat's eyes widened. "Nosuke?!"

The jay tweeted in response.

"It is really Nosuke!" Kat shrieked.

The jay flew up into the air and tried to show them the way out of the labyrinth.

When they finally emerged, Nosuke landed on Kat's shoulder and tweeted in her ear.

A weasel came out of the forest.

The jay landed in front of it and they looked like they were discussing some kind of plan, from what Kat could tell.

The woodland creatures started to guide Kat and Deston out of there and they came across a rather large tar swampy wasteland.

The jay flew overhead and scouted the area.

* * *

Zen felt weird and noticed that his hand had turned to stone. He could still move his right hand, but not his left. "What is happening to my hand?"

"It looks like it's becoming stone…" Shirayuki's one foot, was now in a similar condition.

"We have to move. If we are turning back into stone, then we might be too late to stop it." Zen turned the horse around.

"We have to go back in there?" Shirayuki asked.

Zen looked behind them and then the ledge fell down a steep cliff, cutting them off from any escape. "Yep. There is no other way."

* * *

I finally found the queen in the throne room. "What was that?! Please tell me!" I was sure that I could reason with her.

"I disrupted the essence of magic. It has taken its toll. When any of these crystals are disturbed in any way, the magic becomes unstable for a time. We aren't affected by it here, but in the outside world, it is chaos. Things will settle when it passes."

"You lashed out at me for making you do that… why?" I think deep down, the queen really does care… but how?

"I don't know... " The queen was in thought for a moment. "That **is** strange…" She mumbled to herself, but I still heard it.

I noticed that the throne she was sitting, was not as dark as the other crystals had been.

I realized that magic in its birthplace was far more fragile. This place was the embodiment of magic. I turned and left her alone with her thoughts. I searched the castle, high and low, and then found in the center of it, the heart of this castle. It was a giant crystal in the main grand hall. It was purer than any other crystal and was shaped similarly to a very large carnation. The whole room resonated in its light and beauty. I placed my hand firmly on its edges and felt a powerful magic course through my body, that made me feel lighter than a feather.

Queen Kiki stood just inside the grand hall. Her darkness pulsed through the room, but it wasn't able to infect the purest jewel. "True purity at its finest."

I mused at it. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen and that I felt more alive than I ever had. "Come in! You have to experience this!" I raised my arms in the air and felt like I might float away. "It feels soo… magical."

"I suppose it would…"

"Come on, Kiki!" I drew nearer to her and felt like some of that bliss was fading.

The queen turned her back to me. "I will not go any closer." I could see in her eyes, for just a moment, that she feared it. Maybe it was because her magic couldn't penetrate it.

"Kiki…?"

The queen's eyes lit with a burning rage. "Don't you show me your pity. I don't need you. I never will." The darkness on the walls, showed that she once again hardened her heart towards me.

"I don't understand what you are afraid of…"

"I'm not afraid! This crystal will be as black as night. What would I have to be afraid of?" Queen Kiki smirked maliciously again, before leaving the grand hall.

I looked back at the center gem. There was no way I was going to let that happen!

* * *

The queen left the caves and chose to find her dragon. But when she left there was no dragon to speak of. "Mitsuhide! MITSUHIDE!" Terror filled her eyes and then she heard a roar and saw the blast of fire and the smoke rising from the forest in the west.

She ran to him and then scolded him. "I told you to guard the entrance!"

Mitsuhide's eyes were of pure fury and he blew his ice breath at Queen Kiki.

She quickly dodged it and looked into his eyes. "No… It can't be…" There was no humanity left in him. He was nothing but a blood thirsty dragon now. Mitsuhide whipped his tail at the queen and she ran away from him.

The monstrous beast took to the sky and chased after her. With every flap of his wings, he gained on her.

She summoned a portal and ran through it, with haste. The dragon wasn't able to follow her.

* * *

The queen panted in the throne room of her magic castle and she felt the tears cascading down her face. "What have I done…? Mitsuhide…" The queen cried till she fell on her knees.

I entered the room and rushed to her side.

The queen knocked me away. "Get out! You will cease to exist! You hear me?!"

I recognized in her eyes the brokenness inside her. Her heart never healed and she was somehow being freed from the clutches of darkness, whether she knew it or not.

Queen Kiki wiped her tears from her eyes and her anger turned on me. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have disturbed the magic in the first place!"

My fault? How was this all my fault? What is she so mad about, anyway? "No. I will not leave you, Kiki. You are my friend. In my world and this one too. I will never leave a friend behind."

"Then you leave me no choice." The queen flicked her fingers.

* * *

I was locked up in a crystal, egg shaped room, at the top of one of the magic castle towers. There was no way out. I could see all around me, for it was translucent from my side, even though, it wasn't as easy to see through, from the other side.

I didn't know where the air was coming from, but at least I could still breathe. I sunk down to my knees and cried for her, for me, and for all the uncertainty that I had for my friends and parents.

Even in this cell, it was pretty. The urgency I felt, kept my focus on other matters. I had to get out of here and I felt like I needed to protect that center gem, with my life, if necessary. I just didn't really know why.

I tried to use my magic, but it was futile. This cell was under some kind of enchantment. I suppose only the one who cast it, was able to bend it.

I was now just going to have to wait until the queen decides to release me.

I saw Beauty at the base of the castle. "IF YOU HAVE ANY HONOR LEFT IN YOU, YOU WILL FIND MY FATHER!"

Beauty fidgeted for a moment, which was a good indication that she heard me. Beauty looked like she was struggling to resist something and her antics became more wild.

I don't think she is a willing participant in this plan.

Beauty reared up and roared wildly, as if invisible, magical reins were confining her to the castle. Beauty started to shake her head, like she was trying to shake away a thought, physically. She finally calmed down, she nodded to no one in particular and then darted out of the mystical cavern.

* * *

Zen found a blue jay that was trying to lead them through the labyrinth and Zen eagerly accepted his help.

They finally joined with Kat, Deston and the woodland creatures.

Kat looked at Zen in shock. "Your arm?! It's turning into stone!"

Zen looked disheartened. "I am not the only one…"

Shirayuki couldn't move her leg any more than a stone could climb a mountain. "Have you seen Miko?"

Kat shock her head. "I haven't seen Desti either."

The black wolf howled in response.

"Desti?!" Kat was shocked immediately. "What are you doing here?! You're a wolf?!"

The wolf looked grieved, but then held his head high.

Beauty rode towards them and stood high on her hind legs, wailing for help.

"There she is! Get her! She's the queen's spy!" Zen pulled out his sword.

The wolf snarled at the horse and then Kat cut the horse off with her sword. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where Miko is!"

Beauty settled down and looked into Kat's eyes. She approached Kat calmly. It was as if Beauty recognized her. Beauty offered her back to Kat and then slammed her hoof into the ground a few times, to show her urgency.

Kat never wanted to ride Beauty because of how crazy that horse really was. She would never allow another rider on her back. Kat hesitated, but then got on her back.

Beauty tore off in the direction of the magic castle.

Zen and Shirayuki followed behind.


	14. Chapter 14 The End Draws Near

Queen Kiki held Amari in her arms as she walked down the corridor of the castle. She noted that the walls in the corridor weren't responding to her darkness. "Even now, light holds more power, but not for long. This world will only know the darkness. Your world will also bow to it, when I unleash the magic in it as well."

Amari cooed as he played with her finger and pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it.

"I don't need you either. Your life doesn't matter to me and your end will come at the rising of the full moon, tonight. Your pitiful life will end and I will finally be freed from your powerfully persuasive… You are cute… But I don't need you, you hear me. I am better off without you. This is what I have always wanted, isn't it?" She thought for a moment. "Yes. It is."

Amari's sweet eyes met hers and she felt like a part of her wanted to melt.

"Don't you look at me like this. You can't stop me. I will proceed on schedule." She couldn't bring herself to put him down. "Since this **is** your last night of existence, is there something you want to do… before you go?"

Amari then played with her locket, that was around her neck. "Gawawa…"

Queen Kiki held the locket firmly in her grasp and a tear escaped her eyes. "Don't touch that." She pulled it away from Amari and put it into the neck of her dress.

Amari just stared at her, with amusement.

"Why do you always have to do this? You make me want to…. Arghh… You're doing it again. I won't play with you if you keep that up." She placed Amari down on the bed and walked away.

Amari burst out crying at her disappearance.

Queen Kiki stopped and looked back at Amari. "No… I won't… You can't make me…" She released a breath and then gave in and returned to the little infant's side. "What do you want?"

He stopped crying and raised his hands in the air with a toothless smile. "Umawa!"

"Alright, you win. Only for two more minutes and then I am leaving. You won't be able to change my mind this time." She took him in her arms and sat at the chair at the bedside and fell asleep.

* * *

Beauty rode towards the mountain at a full on gallop, but then she was cut off by the dragon's blast. Beauty reared up after being taken by surprise and Kat nearly fell off her back. Deston did however with a big 'uphhh'.

Zen pulled out his sword, but his other shoulder couldn't move. This was going to cause some very sloppy attack strategy. Shirayuki couldn't shift and found herself only ducking, holding onto Zen the best she could. Getting off the horse's back was becoming an impossibility and the horse was starting to react accordingly towards that occurrence. The horse scrambled and tried to take matters into its own hooves, fighting against Zen's grasp.

Beauty was fearless however and didn't do much for abandoning her quest to lead them to the crystal castle.

The dragon wouldn't permit them to escape it.

Kat pulled out her wakizashis and tried to strike the dragon as it came by, but they didn't do anything against the dragon's thick scales. "Those scales are tougher than iron! We won't be able to penetrate them."

"There must be a way to pass. Distract it and we will go on ahead!" Zen ordered.

The woodland creatures did as ordered, but Beauty wouldn't let them go without her and blocked them. She snorted loudly. She only knew where the secret entrance was and they will be chasing their own tails without her help.

"What are you doing, Kat?!" Zen roared.

"It's not me!" Kat defended.

Beauty struck the ground with her hoof and then she turned her attention to the dragon. She then threw Kat off her back and charged at the dragon. The dragon went after her and she back kicked it in the face.

The dragon recoiled for a moment, after taking a hoof to the eye. It whipped its head back and forth and took to the air.

Beauty whipped her head as a signal to follow her. Kat then jumped back onto her back, trying to get distance before the dragon came down for another strike.

Everyone was surprised by Beauty, because she was starting to act more human like, than horse.

* * *

Queen Kiki entered the great hall, with Amari asleep in her arms. She cautiously approached the heart of the castle.

The full moon came into the sky and the gem responded, by glowing too brightly to stare into.

"It is time." She pulled out the book and placed it on the end table. "Pull the darkness and the light, bring it in and make things right. Dim the brightness and darkness cries out, unleash your power over it's defying might."

In response, the room became even more bright, to the point it would be blinding and Queen Kiki covered her eyes and Amari's, just to be safe.

* * *

Miko was sitting so still in the top of the castle, but when her pendant was drained of its magic, her eyes opened and she shot up from the bed. Her eyes scanned the room and then she saw a portal that was filled with light. "My time is up…" She could barely stand, but she stumbled towards the portal and then she covered her eyes.

When she came through the portal, she felt her very life force being drained from her and she fell to her hands and knees, bracing herself with whatever strength she had left. She looked up to see that I was summoned here as well, and in the very same state as she. Her eyes met Queen Kiki's. "I'm too late… no…" Her legs gave out and then her arms. Her eyes littered with tears as they met mine, like a reflection.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't… stop her…" I looked back to the queen and saw my little brother. "Am...ari… forgive… me…" I saw that my hands were starting to fade in the light and then my arms were next. I was fading away… forever…

Kiki ran in, after she had scaled the entire castle, looking for us. "Stop! You can't do this!" Kiki's eyes landed on Amari who was now being placed on the gem and the brightness was now absorbed into his body. Kiki was shielding herself from the light.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Light has that effect. But not for long." The queen smirked.

Kiki saw the last shred of me and Miko fading away. "Miko!"

The light from all the crystals, including the heart of the castle, had turned black as night.

"What have you done?!" Kiki roared.

* * *

The dragon was encased in some kind of strange light and was thrown against the mountainside.

Zen and the others proceeded towards the cave, but then a light was being pulled from Beauty and the woodland creatures. From them, their forms returned to being Obi, Desti, Nosuke and now Kat was sitting on a woman's back.

Kat panicked and jumped off. Her eyes met the woman's and she suddenly recognized her.

"Katsumi…" Kita smiled tenderly, with tears in her eyes.

"M-om…?" Kat's eyes were in likeness. They shared an embrace, but then Kat realized that this woman had betrayed her friend. "Why did you do it?"

Kita's smile slid from her face. "The Evil Queen has powers that can be near impossible to resist. I couldn't have defied her orders no matter how I felt about it. But I am going to take you to her. I hope that we aren't too late."

Zen could feel his arm again and Shirayuki could feel her leg. "Take us to her!"

They made their way towards the secret entrance to the castle. They could see that there was a deep darkness over this castle and everything in it was black, but the fires that ensued around it, gave it some light, enough to see.

Obi turned to Zen. His eyes went wide, but then he bowed. "Master. I am at your service. What would you have me do?"

Zen seemed confused by the nature of Obi's request.

Obi smirked at Shirayuki. "It is nice to meet you, Miss. Master, you aren't straying are you? Seeing you with another woman, will make the Mrs very envious, you know."

"This is Shirayuki." Zen spoke in a I-don't-believe-this tone. "My wife."

"Congrats... but Princess Ezria is going to kill you." Obi's smirk only grew.

"Ez-ria…?" Zen and Shirayuki exchanged confused looks.

Nosuke looked upon them in doubt. "When did **this** happen? This is news to me."

Kat looked to her mother and saw the same absent minded expression that Nosuke had and Deston as well.

Desti's eyes grew wide. "MIKO!"

Zen turned his horse towards the castle again. "No!" He rode off as Desti ran as fast as he could.

Zen jumped off of the horse and helped Shirayuki down once they reached the castle. They entered and ran towards the hall. "Where could they be?" Black webs were all over the winding staircase and bats flew around them. It was starting to look far worse than any abandoned old mansion, but with a morbid vibe.

* * *

Amari's glow dimmed enough to be able to see without the risk of being blinded. Amari opened his eyes and he gazed into Queen Kiki's.

"It isn't too late! You are me! We aren't so different. You don't have to do this!" Kiki reasoned.

"No… but this is my destiny. Darkness shall rule the earth, by this child's last breath. All the good will die with him." The queen raised her dagger in the air, poised to strike.

"NOO! Amari!"

The queen's arm grew weak, when she looked into his sweet eyes again. "I will finally be… rid… of… y...y… what am I doing?" The queen pulled him into her arms and at that moment, her hand released the dagger from her grasp. She was broken from the darkness' hold and she fell to her knees and cried. "It's forever… I can't… I can't do it…"

Kiki placed a tender hand on the queen's shoulder. "I know." She smiled at… herself.

"I don't know how he does it, but his magic is far stronger than mine." The queen confessed.

"You don't say. I think it might be something else." Kiki responded. "Love, perhaps?"

"No. Love could never be in my heart again."

"I doubt that."

The queen pulled out her locket and opened it. Mitsuhide's most prized possession was inside. And a tiny painting of him.

"I think it is time to let him go."

"Why? Because **you** want him?" The queen lashed out.

"No. Because you are wanting something that is unrealistic. Mitsuhide belongs in our world. Nothing can change that, whether I am with him or not. Love can't be forced. It can only be given."

"You love him, don't you?" The queen's voice became soft.

"I do."

"Then… don't let anyone stop you from being with him. Promise me that." The queen stood up and faced Kiki directly.

"You have my word."

Zen and Shirayuki burst into the room, with Desti and Kat at their sides.

Zen pulled his sword from its sheath as his eyes met Amari's glowing form. "What did you do to Amari?!"

Shirayuki felt the tears welling up inside, while gazing helplessly at her son.

Kiki stood in front of the queen. "She is on our side. She is no longer a threat to us."

Zen relaxed his arm, but didn't sheath his sword, out of caution. "Amari? And where is Miko?"

Kiki turned to the queen. "Please save them."

The queen turned her attention to the heart of the castle. "I'm sorry… I can't… I can't wield magic anymore… Amari's body cannot withstand this much magic and his form will succumb to its power. Light magic will be lost and Miko will cease to exist, in your world and ours. Because Shirayuki is now Prince Raj's concubine. Prince Zen never met her." Queen Kiki felt remorse, but it was too late to stop it.

Prince Zen's attention turned to Shirayuki in horror. "No! We have to do something! I won't let that happen!"

"What can you do? You don't possess magic either." Queen Kiki gave Zen a stern look. "The only one who was capable of doing that, has already disappeared. The moment the full moon descends to the earth and disappears, you both will be returned to your world and will have no memories of each other. It won't even hurt. It is over."

"I don't believe that! Kiki can use light magic." Zen pulled Shirayuki in close, afraid that what the queen said was the true.

"Kiki can barely make a portal. These are very complex spells. She will never be able to alter them in time." The queen couldn't help but hate herself for her actions. She pulled the book from the end table. "Please try." She handed the book to Kiki. "I don't want Amari to die… I am rather fond of him."

Shirayuki took Amari from the queen. "We are too."

Kiki stood in front of the massing darkest gem. She opened the book and watched the spell being expressed and the multitude of instructions being carried out.

Swethyna ran into the room and panted falling to her knees. She was human! Pure human! "Stop!" She panted some more. "If… you don't… do it right… it will have far worse outcomes!"

Kiki's eyes widened.

Desti met her gaze. "The future was altered in your world. How are you not affected?"

"I know this incantation inside and out." Swethyna straightened out. "You aren't effected yet, because your world is waiting on Amari's existence to diminish. In ours, it has already been altered. I am able to avoid it, with a trick I had learned through my connection to magic, but it will fade by morning. But enough of that right now!" Swethyna turned to Kiki. "If you do not counter its spell properly, you are only going to make it worse."

"Then how do I do it right?" Kiki asked.

Swethyna turned to the queen. "Please. You have the knowledge of this spell also. You can search through this book and find a solution."

The queen took the book in her hand. "I never studied that part. I never wanted to know."

"The darkness wanted to keep **you** in the dark. You have to see that now. You aren't held down by it any longer." Swethyna recognized how clear Queen Kiki's eyes were now.

"I will try." Queen Kiki took the book and watched its contents. "You need to take Amari."

Kiki approached Shirayuki, who didn't want to let go of her son. "It is the only way."

Shirayuki finally gave up her son. "You have to save him, Kiki. Please do not fail us." She pleaded.

Kiki held Amari close, but he wasn't looking very good. The queen was right and the brightness was overwhelming his tiny form. "Now what?" She returned to the queen's side.

The queen pointed to the carnation shaped black gem. "Place him on the jewel of magic's origin. Then focus on influencing Shirayuki's thoughts in your world and mine, the day she was supposed to leave Tanbarun. As you recite these words. Focus your powers on it. Focus the powers of light to return to the heart of this castle. If you go too fast, Amari will die. Be careful."

Shirayuki placed her hand over her mouth in fear, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "...no… please no…" Shirayuki whined.

Zen pulled her into his arms and he felt the same pain as she. "Trust Kiki… it's going to be alright…"

Kiki prepared herself. "I am ready." She extended her hands to the gem after placing Amari on the it. "Light come forth from the darkness, re-enter this world and make it whole. Shine bright and remain true to your unwavering might. Resound in our hearts and make it anew."

They could see that there was light bleeding into the gem from Amari's little body. The glowing in Amari ceased and he cheered happily, finally returning to his former self.

As the last of the light returned to the gem, Miko and I suddenly reappeared on the great hall's floor.

Desti ran to my side and picked me up into his arms.

Deston came in, without the others even being aware that he was even here and he pulled Miko into his arms. He had entered with Swethyna, but no one had noticed.

Miko's eyes fluttered open, with an expectation on Deston's face.

Relief overcame him. "Thank goodness!" Tears filled his eyes.

Miko softly caressed his cheek. "Deston… I never thought you would be the first person I looked upon… But I am not disappointed." She smiled as she finally tried to get to her feet with Deston's help. He then kissed her, not really knowing what had come over him.

Miko kissed back.

He broke the kiss and his face went beet red. He quickly bowed out of respect. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Miko's face went bright red as well. She then lifted his chin so that he may face her again, then she claimed his lips and allowed it to go even deeper.

Deston then eased into it, raising his hands to either side of her face.

I just watched them and smiled to myself, as Desti lifted me to my own feet.

Shirayuki took Amari in her arms and cried. "I missed you so much, Amari." She held him close and Zen pulled them into his arms and tears of joy came down. He then pulled me into the hug and then offered his other hand to Miko after she broke from her kiss.

Miko greatly accepted.

Shirayuki cried, "It's finally over… We can go home now…"

Zen's eyes sought out Miko's as she was washed with disappointment. "You are welcome in our castle, any time you like. We owe you everything. Thank you."

Miko looked like she might cry. "You mean…?"

Zen nodded.

She wiped her eyes and returned a smile. "Then I will make sure to find time in my schedule. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The queen was sitting alone in the corner. "They have their happily ever after… they don't need me anymore…"

Kiki leaned against the wall next to her. "That isn't true. You have a world of opportunities to start over. You can chose to live your life the way you want. That is your choice to be made and not for the darkness to decide. You make your own fate."

The queen looked up to Kiki. "I will." Her eyes landed on Miko's excited form. "My first action will be to return this land to Clarines. Princess Miko shall be given her rule. I don't deserve it."

Zen and the others were taken by the light being swiftly returned to the crystal castle and everything became beautiful again. "Let's go home."

"No wait!" Miko grabbed onto Zen's arm. "I want you to accompany us to the celebratory ball in your honor."

Zen gave her a look of disappointment and regret. "We have been away from our castle too long… I'm sorry."

Miko thought for a moment. "Then I extend you an invitation to join us when it is time. Just an appearance, that is all I ask."

Shirayuki smiled at Zen. "We would love to."

Of course he agreed with Shirayuki.

"The mirror is upstairs in the tallest tower, if you are wondering." The queen pointed out.

"Thank you, Kiki." Zen smiled at the queen.

"I am never going to understand these people, am I?"

"Don't even try." Kiki mused at the queen's comment.


	15. Chapter 15 All Things in Good Time

We had finally returned to Wistal Castle in the magic world, after visiting ours again and watched as the ruins were turned back to their former glory. The citizens gathered around her gates. Everyone of us was dressed in the finest wares and we stood on the balcony, overlooking the crowd.

The queen wore her crown and addressed the people. "Citizens of Cariparell, I would like to return this land to its former glory! This land shall not be known as Cariparell from this day forward, but will be returned to Clarines! Today, I will return the crown to its rightful heir, Princess Miko! Forever will her days be lived out in peace and harmony, side by side, with her people!" Queen Kiki took off her own crown and placed it on Miko's head. She whispered to Miko, "She will be a better queen than I ever was."

Princess Miko gave her a hug and then turned to her people. "I think I now understand what magic really means! There is good in this world, but it will never be without its adversaries! We can rise against it, but it was something that was meant to be beautiful! Just as love creates it, there it is meant to stay! Citizens of Clarines, I do not want to return it to its former glory…"

Everyone was shocked by her saying so.

"... I want to make it better! From this day forward, I revoke the laws of arranged marriage and will make a new law in its place! That marriage is for the many who desire it, for their own reasons!" Miko was so graceful in her presentation. "And I extend a warm hand to my guests from the other realm. You are welcome here whenever you desire! So, with the help of our people, we present this to you!" Miko handed Zen a book.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked.

"This book will allow all who open it, to gain access to the permanent portal gate that I have created for you. It can only be accessed in this book. It will be able to keep our worlds connected till the end of time." Miko explained.

"That means…" Kat and Desti exchanged glances. "... we can see our parents?"

"Only if the prince sees fit to allow it." Miko gave a sad smile. "I appreciate all that you have done for us, here in Clarines. I will never forget you. No one will."

Zen turned to Miko. "Stay safe."

"Don't you worry, Master. She will be well looked after." Obi bowed.

"That is good to hear. Till we meet again, Miko." Zen received a hug from her before he would leave through the mirror's portal that was brought here to send them off.

Shirayuki hugged her too. "You know where to find us, if you ever need anything."

Miko nodded. She watched closely as Zen and Shirayuki holding Amari, left through the portal and disappeared from their view.

I approached her next, with Desti by my side.

"Promise me that you will stay true to your heart. Don't let anyone keep you from your true love." Miko smiled at Desti.

"I won't." Then I hinted to Deston. "You have to find your own true love. You don't hold yourself back either."

Miko smiled cheekily. "I will keep that in mind." Then she got out of our way. "Now go! Your world awaits your swift return."

I took Desti's hand in mine and we then left through the portal.

Mitsuhide looked back and forth between the two Kiki's. "I am in the dog house, aren't I?"

Kiki smirked. "That you are." She took Mitsuhide by the shoulder and pushed him towards the mirror. "It was an honour to served by your side." Kiki bowed towards Miko.

"No… I am honoured to have fought with **you**." Miko extended her hand and shook Kiki's.

Kiki and Mitsuhide then left through the portal.

"... good-bye… old friend…" The former queen watched as Mitsuhide left their world.

Kat looked down at her parents, remembering her meeting with them.

" _Mom? Where is dad?" Kat asked._

" _Last time I saw him, he was defending us from the Evil Queen's loyalists. I don't know whatever had become of him." Kita held her daughter close. "If he is alright, we'll find him." They entered the camp and her watery eyes met Tatsuno's._

" _Kita! Katsumi!" Tatsuno ran towards them and pulled them in tightly. "You're alright… I'm so glad to hear that."_

" _This might be complicated, but you need to know that I am your daughter in another world. Your world's Katsumi is alright, though." Kat knew this wasn't going to last, but for the moment, she was happy._

" _Then I suppose that makes us the luckiest parents in the world, because now we have two of you." Kita smiled._

" _I guess it does." Kat returned to their arms._

"Kat?" Miko placed a tender hand on Kat's shoulder.

Kat's gaze met Miko's.

"Don't worry they will be here waiting for your next visit."

Kat pulled Miko into her embrace. "Thank you." As she was hugging Miko, she saw Katsumi down in the crowd, with her hand intertwined with Apollo's and they were giving each other googly eyes. "Fate really has a terrible sense of humour, that's for sure."

"Things will be better. I will protect magic. You just worry about Miko. I have a feeling she has a knack for getting into trouble." Miko winked to Kat.

"You would know." Kat smirked teasingly.

"I certainly would." Miko watched her friend disappear through the portal. "Until next time, my friends…"

The people cheered on their new queen. "Hail, Queen Miko! Hail! May Queen Miko's reign last forever!"

* * *

I found that everyone had been waiting for us to return. We were in huge trouble with the ministers and had tons of paperwork piled up on us.

The book that we were given by the new queen, was left in Zen's desk.

We talked about the other word and the beauties of magic, while we greatly anticipated the Queen's visits. But we were careful to whom, we shared that information. Everyone would have thought that we had gone mad.

The time to visit the magical world never came and we had long forgotten about it, after the queen didn't visit anymore.

The ghost of Miko's past was a new known legend in our castle and only the royals knew how silly that was.

* * *

A/N: Please give your reviews. I would love to hear about what my readers are thinking. Also this story will have a sequel, that will be introduced later on in our original series: Pink Blossom Series. The sequel is titled: Mystical Distortions.


End file.
